


The Best Laid Plans

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, First Time, Food Sex, Frottage, Het and Slash, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Neville Big Bang, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's plans to restore the Malfoy gardens before Draco's upcoming nuptials are disrupted when he falls in love with the groom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Irana for the 2010 Neville Big Bang challenge. Special thanks to Eeyore9990, Leela_cat, Coffee_n_cocoa, Shiiki, and Angela_snape for their support, time, and betas.

** Best Laid Plans **

1.  
Narcissa Malfoy surveyed the grounds then eyed the clipboard in the house elf's hands, reaching down to check off one item. She straightened and approached the young man bent over a bush ripe with a blaze of colour.  
It looked as if everything was going according to plan and that pleased her immensely. Ever so much more than her son was at the moment included. She pasted on a smile and cleared her throat. "Mister Longbottom. I hate to interrupt a Master at his craft..."

Neville smothered the laugh that tried to bubble up from his throat at Narcissa's comment. Harry had told him about Narcissa lying to the Dark Lord and letting all the Death Eaters think Harry was dead when he wasn't. He'd also said that she'd been oddly solicitous since then, but Neville hadn't really believed that she would extend whatever goodwill she was feeling for Harry towards him. 

He smiled as he turned to look at her, brushing his hands together to remove some of the dirt. "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy? What can I do for you?" he asked politely. 

Narcissa smiled again. "You have done such an amazing restoration on the grounds thus far. I would however like to make a small change."

Neville sighed. He'd known it was too good to last long. He'd been working on the estate for the last three months – something he enjoyed – completely unsupervised. Narcissa had given him a very thorough list of all the plants that had been in the gardens, where they had been located, every detail she could think of, and then she'd left him alone to do his job. Careful to keep his misgivings from his face Neville nodded and said, "What did you have in mind?" 

Narcissa nodded demurely. "I do think we should replace the pale yellow Screechsnap with a darker colour. They terribly clash with Lucius's peacocks and the dress Pansy has chosen. This must not occur. Can it still be done?" 

Neville's smile widened and he nodded once more. "If it had been any longer it would have been more difficult, but it can be replaced now with no problem," he told her. Perhaps he'd have his autonomy after all. 

"That will be satisfactory then. I have the utmost confidence you'll see that everything is switched out properly. Thank you again for your assistance in this matter, Mister Longbottom." Narcissa smiled as she nodded at him and looked down at the house elf. "Tippy, find Draco and have him meet me in my lounge." She nodded at Longbottom once more and turned, carefully picking her way delicately back toward the Manor. 

Neville watched her go then turned back to his work on the Flutterby bush. At least so far he hadn't had to cross paths with Draco Malfoy. He wasn't sure how he would react, knowing what he knew now. Harry had told him he'd felt sorry for Malfoy, that Malfoy had clearly been stuck serving the Dark Lord against his will. Still, even knowing the horrors Malfoy had faced, Neville had no idea what he would do the next time they had to speak. Malfoy had been horrid to him while he'd been in school, and even then Neville hadn't been able to ignore the fact that for all his cruelty and arrogance, Malfoy was smart, and loyal in his own way. And… well… he was rather good-looking. Pretty even, not that he'd ever say so.

~*~*~

Draco stormed out of the Manor, his face screwed up in a scowl to rival one of Snape's on any given day. After listening to his mother's and Pansy's plans for the parties, social events, and actual day of the wedding activities, he no longer had the stomach for the brunch the house elf had prepared. All of it was a bit much to take in after everything that had happened after the war.

Not that he didn't want to settle down, he did, he supposed. He was ready for a less exciting life after the past two years. But this wasn't turning out to be that. The media circus the two women were planning was not something he actually wanted to be involved with, let alone participate in. 

He stepped off the back patio into the gardens and inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm himself, when a terrible odor wafted up from the grounds. He covered his nose and looked around, spotting someone bent over a bush. His scowl deepened and he stomped over to the person. "What is that atrocious odor and why must you continue to spread it around right now? Some of us are trying to partake in lunch." 

Neville's entire body stiffened and he unbent slowly from spreading the Mooncalf dung he'd been placing around the roots of the magical plants to help them grow. Of course, his first meeting with Malfoy would be an unpleasant one. Or at least, begin that way. 

He turned to look in the direction Malfoy's voice had come from only to blink in surprise. If anything – now that the war was over and he was no longer under the Dark Lord's shadow – Draco looked better than he ever had before. His hair was a touch longer – not as long as his father's, thank Merlin – his skin clearer. Even his eyes seemed brighter somehow. 

Pulling himself together quickly, Neville said, "It’s Mooncalf dung. And yes, I must, as your mother wants the garden in full bloom in time for your wedding." Which, of course, Neville reminded himself, was an excellent reason to ignore how Draco looked. 

Draco wrinkled his nose and took a step back as the man stood up. He eyed him for a moment then scoffed. "Longbottom, I should have known. Stop immediately. A few hours for lunch to pass aren't going to kill Mother's precious blossoms." 

Neville's brow went up at that and he smirked. He was certain it wasn't what Malfoy expected him to do, but after dealing with Death Eaters masquerading as teachers and standing before Voldemort after cutting off Nagini's head, Draco Malfoy held no terror for him. "I wasn't aware I'd signed a contract with you. Unless, of course, you wore a glamour that resembled your Mother. But as she's asked me to work as quickly as possible, I'm afraid it can't wait." He looked at Draco, looked at the door back into the Manor and said, "You can't smell it in there anyway. I sealed the smell on this side of the door." 

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I've decided to brunch out here and I can smell it. Stop now, whilst I have my lunch." 

Neville simply raised the other brow before turning and going back to work. He didn't have time to get into a pissing contest with Malfoy; he had work to do. And once he was done for the day he had a quiet evening and a glass of his favorite red to look forward to. He was almost finished anyway – just two more plants to go – and there would be no point in sitting around for however long it took Malfoy to eat. Neville snorted under his breath. Not that the little shite had actually brought any food out with him. 

Draco's eyes widened as he watched Longbottom ignore him and turn back to his work. "You're going to regret that, Longbottom," he snarled softly and turned on his heel, stalking away back towards the Manor. 

He kicked at the house elf watching at the door for him, then screamed for Narcissa as he entered the house proper. "Mother!" 

Narcissa arched a brow and pursed her lips in disapproval. "Manners, Draco. You're inside, there's no need to shout like a common peasant. What is it?" 

Draco skidded to a stop and let out a deep breath, glaring at his mother for a moment before giving her a pained grimace. "Mother," he began again. "Your gardener must go." 

Narcissa gave him a sweet smile. "I don't have a gardener, Draco darling; nothing so plebian. Mister Longbottom is a Master at his craft and has done us the honour of consenting to restore the Malfoy gardens to their former glory in time for your wedding." 

Draco gritted his teeth. "Then the Master must abandon his craft for now. I wish to lunch in the gardens and he needs to learn some respect for his betters." 

Both brows rose at that before Narcissa gave an elegant – and mocking – laugh. "His betters? Really, Draco, you've been too long in the sun. Or without as the case may be. Neville Longbottom is not only a Master of his trade, but a Pureblood. Not just any Pureblood, but one who fought alongside of Harry Potter and brought the Dark Lord face to face with his death. In the eyes of Wizarding society, there _is_ no better at the moment. Kindly do not allow your childish temper to get in the way of what social standing we may yet reclaim." 

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "My temper might have something to do with his invading my home and turning it into something that the greenhouses resembled after the Weasel twins played there." He smiled at his mother and bent to press a kiss to her cheek. "Could you at least remove him from the grounds whilst I'm home? I do need to relax before these appearances you and Pansy have scheduled me for. I must look my best you know." 

"Then I suggest you stay away from the gardens as I suspect he'll be there every day until he's done," Narcissa drawled. "He rarely comes inside, even when he's invited, and if his presence in the gardens bothers you so much, simply stay away from where you know he will be." 

Draco stared at her, snorting softly as he shook his head. "I don't see why I should have to avoid places on the grounds to accommodate your _Master_ gardener. It is our home after all." 

"Precisely," Narcissa returned coolly. "It is _our_ home and I will not have the social event of the year take place without it being as splendid as it should be and _that_ requires the attentions of a Master _Herbologist_. Really Draco, if you've nothing more to do than continue this tedious protesting when I've already made a decision, I suggest you do something else." 

Draco clenched his fists at his sides and smiled tightly. "Whatever you like, Mother. I think I shall retire for the day." He turned on his heel and left the room, barely reining in the scream of frustration he felt bubbling at the back of his throat.

~*~*~

Neville hummed to himself as he worked on the Iris Moss. He'd left immediately after he'd finished spreading the Mooncalf dung a week ago, grinning to himself as he wondered about Draco's reaction to finding him gone when he returned to the garden. If he had returned that was.

Neville had been more than a little frustrated to see that all Draco's time with the Dark Lord had apparently taught him nothing, and that he was just as much the same arrogant and selfish little shite he'd been in school. When he'd met with Harry for dinner that evening, he'd told him about the meeting and Harry had just shaken his head. "Some people never learn," was all he'd said before he'd changed the subject. 

The week after had passed with no sign of Draco and while Neville was pleased to not have to undergo another unpleasant conversation with the man, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed at not seeing him. Just because Draco's character left a lot to be desired didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate the man's looks. Everybody appreciated a bit of eye candy once in a while, and Neville figured looking was harmless, especially as Draco was about to be married. It wasn't like he had anyone else to draw his attention anyway. 

He shook himself free of those thoughts and focused on what he was doing, finishing up with the Iris Moss and moving on the Lesser Burnett, wondering if any of the Malfoys in particular had a need for hangover cure given the amount of the plant he'd been asked to cultivate. 

Draco watched Longbottom scoot around the grounds on his hands and knees, pottering here and there with his plants and dirt. He sipped his wine and wondered again why the man of the hour, outside Potter himself, was doing something so - ordinary - when he could be doing anything else. Something that didn't require him to spend several backbreaking hours in the sun and grime for what Draco saw as nothing more than the pleasure of wealthy matrons of society's whims. 

He shook his head as he continued to watch Longbottom. Between social gatherings, he'd been watching the other man, trying to figure out why he was doing what he did. It simply made no sense why someone of such bloodlines would act this way. In fact, the puzzle simply drove him mad at times as he watched Longbottom meticulously care for the plants and flowers his mother had ordered. 

Draco had enjoyed seeing the gardens come back to their former splendor, for he did loved the peace and serenity he found walking amongst the paths. The subtle scents and wild colours helped him forget the circus his life was becoming and the machinations his mother was working. While he agreed the Malfoy name should be restored, he didn't quite appreciate that she was using him to do so. 

Draining the glass, he decided that the puzzle had driven him mad long enough. He had to know. Draco set the glass down and walked out of his bedroom, intent on cornering Longbottom and demanding an answer to his questions. 

Neville was just readjusting the Devil's Bit and marveling once more at the sheer amount of medicinal herbs he'd been asked to plant when he heard footsteps headed his way. He looked – welcoming smile on his face expecting to see Narcissa – only to frown slightly before turning his head back to what he was doing as he saw Draco stalking toward him. He mentally girded his loins in preparation for what was sure to be yet another unpleasant conversation given the frown on Draco's face. 

Draco crossed the lawns, cloak and robes snapping out behind him as he made his way toward Longbottom. He looked around at the plants and then focused on the man himself. Stopping just before Longbottom, he stared down intently at him for a minute. "Why?" 

Neville spared a moment to glance up at Draco before turning back to his work. "Why what?" 

Draco blinked. "What do you mean why what? I'm asking you a question and want an answer." 

Neville snorted. "It would help if you were a bit more specific. Why is the sky blue? Why are the flowers on this plant purplish-blue? What specifically do you want to know?" Neville asked reasonably. 

Taken aback, Draco stepped away from Neville. "Those are ridiculous questions." 

Neville smiled to himself, knowing Draco couldn't see it. "So is walking up to someone, asking 'Why?' and expecting them to know what it is you mean." 

Draco arched an eyebrow, smirking slightlyas he thought about Longbottom's words. So the sniveling Gryffindor had learned to spar with words. Interesting. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Well then, tell me why it is you do what you do, Master Longbottom." 

"Because I enjoy it," Neville said lightly. He'd been tempted to add something cutting, but decided he wouldn't be that petty. If Draco wanted to hold him in disdain for what he did, that was Draco's problem. 

Draco looked around at the gardens then back at Longbottom. "How can you enjoy this? I'll grant you that you've a fair hand at it, however, one such as yourself should not be doing the menial work that almost any unskilled labour could do." He eyed Longbottom for a moment. "Merlin, man, look at yourself. You go home looking worse than an Azkaban escapee daily and yet you continue to return and do this..." 

Draco stopped suddenly, took another step back from Neville, clearing his throat slightly and pulling on his cloak. 

Neville laughed out loud at that before he turned and looked at Draco, smile still on his face. "As difficult as this may be for you to understand, I do enjoy this. I like knowing I'm helping something grow, helping to give it life. I like seeing my effort paid off in a physical and tangible way. It makes me feel like I've accomplished something, and knowing that what I grow will only be used to help make sick people well, or help in some way, only makes it better." 

Draco stared at Longbottom for a moment then shook his head. "You helped Potter kill the Dark Lord, what could be more tangible or physical than that? Surely the dirt holds no more answers or power than that did," he asked softly as he stared at Neville, studying his face as if to discern whether or not he was actually telling him the truth. 

Neville dusted his hands off, then pulled his wand and cast a charm to remove the extra debris from around the plants and the path he'd been working on before he turned to face Draco once more. "You think taking a life is more powerful than helping one grow? Do you really think that there is anything more powerful than knowing you had something to do with sustaining all life in a way that didn't require you taking the life of someone else first?" 

Neville shook his head and said, "You really haven't learned anything at all. You're still the child you were in school that thought it was the epitome of power to mock and be cruel to everyone with lesser breeding than you." He snorted as he added, "I don't know why I'd expected you might have actually grown up." Still shaking his head, Neville walked away from where Draco stood and headed for the gate. 

Draco gasped and watched Longbottom walk away then sneered. He took off after him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. "How dare you assume things about me?! You know nothing about me and it is highly presumptuous of you." He sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself, looking Longbottom in the eyes. "All I wanted to know was how you could look something like that in the eye then walk away from it?" 

Neville's entire countenance softened then as it occurred to him that Draco may well still be fighting his own demons. It hadn't been that long after all – only a month short of two years – and Neville had begun facing his demons well before the Final Battle. A surge of compassion rushed through him and he found his hand on Draco's arm, squeezing lightly before resting there in the same way he'd have done to comfort anyone else. 

Of course Draco wouldn't know how to deal with something like this… his family wasn't the sort that actually dealt with their emotions, just pushed them aside. "You face it. You face everything you felt, everything you thought, everything you did and why you did it. You scream, and cry, or break things, or talk to someone you trust and get the mass of emotion out, and then… well, then you accept it and move on." 

Draco looked down at Longbottom's hand over his own, noticing how dark his skin contrasted with his own suddenly. He looked up at Longbottom, eyes wide and confused. He sucked in a breath then shook his head and closed his eyes. The steely grey was clear when he looked at Longbottom again. "Malfoy's don't do… don't have emotions like that," he said softly. 

The flash of confusion in Draco's eyes softened Neville further. He was never sure what made him say, "Then find someplace – or someone – where you don't have to be a Malfoy and just be Draco. Or find me." He knew full well he was opening himself up to ridicule, but just then, it seemed the right thing, the only thing, to do. 

Draco snorted and shook his head again, stepping back from the other man. "There are no places- no persons- like that. Not for a Malfoy. You simply do not understand what you have said nor offered. I apologize for taking up your time, Master Longbottom." He turned and walked away. 

Neville watched him go and sighed. He'd offered. It was all he could do really. It was obvious he wouldn't be taken up on it. He glanced at Draco once more before he headed to another part of the garden and got back to work. 

2\.   
Draco returned to the Manor after the interview luncheon with Witch Weekly and Pansy in a foul mood. Apparating onto the grounds, alone, he stalked up to the house, the argument with his fiancée still ringing in his ears. 

He pushed open the front door and snarled at Tippy, bypassing the elf and drawing his wand. The elf cowed and waited to be cursed but Draco only sneered at it as he Summoned a Pepper-up potion. Nothing came to him and he let out a small sound of frustration as he stormed through the house and out the back doors to the gardens. 

Looking around the pathways and newly restored hedges, Draco eyed the plants as the lessons from his tutors and Hogwarts rolled through his mind. He spotted a small copse of trees and nodded then headed in that direction. 

The old white willow that had long stood on the grounds had been burned but Longbottom had replaced it with several young trees and a new grove was nicely shading the area. Draco knelt beside one of the elder trees and picked up a shed branch, transfiguring it into a knife. 

Using the new tool, he began to pick at the bark, trying to shave off enough pieces of tender bark to chew to stop his pounding headache. It would work for now until he could find out why the potions hadn't been replaced. 

Neville had left for lunch and had just returned to the manor. He needed to check on the trees and possibly add more mooncalf dung to get them to grow faster. He stopped in shock as he reached the newly planted trees, jaw dropped. It took him several seconds before he managed to get his mouth to work. 

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked incredulously. "Trying to kill the tree before it has a chance to grow?" 

Draco jumped, dropping his bark and the knife, barely moving his knees out of the way of the blade. He looked up at Longbottom in surprise, then groaned as he noticed the little bits of bark he'd managed to pry off the tree on the ground. "Longbottom. You need a bell," he muttered softly. 

He sighed and scooted back from the tree. "Actually I was just trying to harvest a bit of bark but it appears the trees are not in the giving mood." 

Neville couldn't help but laugh at both Draco's reaction and the comment about the bell. Still laughing softly, he moved forward and picked up the knife. "I'm not a cat," he said as another quiet chuckle escaped him, "and the trees aren't in a giving mood because you're going about it all wrong." 

He took the point of the knife and slid it under a piece of protruding bark, then gave a sharp twist. A large part of the bark came away from the tree in his hand and he handed it to Draco. He looked at him carefully and said, "You know, you could always just have a bit of ginger tea if your head hurts and you're out of potion." 

Draco stared at the bark for a moment then looked at the tree, narrowing his eyes at the sapling as if he were intending to hex it. He licked his lips and took the bark from Neville, breaking a small piece of it off and sliding it between his lips. He grimaced as he bit down into the bitter bark. "Thank you," he muttered. 

Draco stood as he broke off another piece and placed that in his mouth as well chewing on them both for a moment. He swallowed down the bitter juices and nodded at Longbottom. "This will do as I detest ginger." 

Neville tilted his head and stood as well, pointing to the tree bark. "You know, too much of it that way will irritate your stomach. It really ought to be made into tea." 

Draco nodded as he took a deep breath and turned his face to the sun. He broke off another small piece and placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly. "I'll keep that in mind for next time. Although, I really do like my tea fairly unadulterated. Brewed strong with only a bit of honey in it now and again." 

Neville blinked at being offered personal information and hid his surprise. "It's best that way anyway, so you won't be changing much." He couldn't actually believe they were standing there having a civil conversation. Not a single hateful word. It almost made Neville ask what was bothering him enough to have given him a headache so bad he'd had to come out here to get something to fix it. Almost. 

"Do you want to take a bit with you?" he asked, and then realized how it sounded. He wasn't trying to get rid of the other man. He ran his eyes over Draco's frame and added, "You look as though you need to be someplace or are going to meet someone." 

Draco's mouth turned down in a frown and he looked toward Longbottom, opening his eyes and crooking his head slightly, "Trying to rush me from my own gardens, Master Longbottom?" 

Neville flushed. "No, I'm not. Only you _do_ look as if you're supposed to be someplace else, unless you make a habit of getting dressed up to walk your garden," he teased. He smiled a little to let Draco know he was being teased and not insulted. 

Draco looked down at the robes he was wearing, marred only by the spots of dirt and leaves where he'd knelt by the trees. He snorted and shook his head. "If you must know I've already suffered that humiliation. You may read about it in tomorrow's Witch Weekly." He smiled then. "With a full photo spread no less - minus the real 'dirt', of course." 

Knowing he needed to get back to work, but not really ready to give up Draco's company, Neville conjured a small bench for Draco, gestured to it and began his checkup of the trees. "Witch Weekly?" Neville asked. "Something to do with the wedding then?" 

Surprised by the gesture, Draco nodded and eyed the bench for a moment. He thought about the last conversation he had with the man and wondered if he really shouldn't take him up on the offer. He gathered his cloak about him and sat, leaning back and closing his eyes, once more turning his face to the sun. "Hasn't everything been about the wedding?" he said softly. 

Neville turned to look at Draco at that, struck both by how lost the other man sounded and how… well… lonely he looked. Lost, lonely, and unhappy. Neville could sympathize. He turned to face the trees once more, not wanting Draco to catch him watching and close down. "Mrs. Malfoy does seem rather set on it," he agreed softly. "Only… well, is this what you want?" He caught himself before he added 'Draco' as he realized he hadn't been given permission to use Draco's given name. 

Draco snorted, continuing to sun himself in the afternoon rays. He stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles, sighing as the bark began to work on his headache. "Mother is not the only one 'set on it' as you say. Pansy is as well, I suppose." He paused, his mouth twisting slightly as he thought about Longbottom's question. "As for what I want... I don't think that much matters in this case." 

Neville found that thought depressing. Draco was free from the Dark Lord, but it still sounded as though his life wasn't his own. "It should. It's your wedding too." 

Draco chuckled and the sound was harsh even to him. "Is it? I rather thought it was a media circus and hen party. My father says so anyway, to just let them have their fun, and show up at my appointed times. That it'll all be over soon. Even he had to endure these times when he and Mother were married, and so shall I." 

It didn't sound much to him like Draco _wanted_ to be married. "Dra… may I call you Draco?" Neville asked. 

Draco arched an eyebrow and opened one eye, leaning forward to look at Longbottom as he knelt the dirt. "I suppose. We are conversing, aren't we?" He snorted and closed his eye, leaning back against the bench once more. 

Neville smiled at that. He'd always known Draco could be amusing, but having proof was nice. "Draco, do you _want_ to get married?" 

Draco quirked his mouth and inhaled deeply. "Malfoys don't want for anything, Master Longbottom. It's actually more of a need that's being met when I wed. A need that will satisfy many and not just one specific person's wants." He chuckled then and sighed out the breath he'd taken, crossing his arms behind his head. "Yes, I suppose that's the best way to answer that question." 

Neville turned to face him then. "Actually, I think your wants should come into play here. Forgive me for saying so, but," Neville worried his bottom lip for a moment before continuing, "you have the right to live for yourself. You've done a lot for the sake of your family already. More than enough I think. Maybe it's time you do something for you. Oh, and it's Neville." 

Draco stilled on the bench. He raised his head and opened his eyes, looking at Longbottom intently for a few moments as he thought about everything that had been said. "Did I?" He stood, brushing the dirt from his robes then turned to go back to the Manor, throwing one last thing over his shoulder. "Thank you... Neville." 

The sound of his name from those lips shocked Neville as much as the thank you did. He barely managed to call "You're welcome," before Draco was out of hearing distance it surprised him so much. He shook his head as he turned to the trees, a flush of pleasure suffusing his cheeks when he realized that Draco had taken him up on his offer of a place to just be himself after all. 

~*~*~ 

Draco stood at the windows of his room watching Neville finish his day in the gardens. He sipped a glass of wine as the sun slowly set, the conversation he'd had with Longbottom slowly running through his thoughts. He had felt oddly settled and relaxed after their talk, even though he'd revealed more of himself than prudent to a stranger. 

And that's what Longbottom - _Neville_ \- was, even though he'd lived in the same castle with Longbottom for six years. He didn't know him, but Draco supposed that was why it had been so easy to let the little bits of himself go. He sipped his drink once more and rolled the wine on his tongue, mulling it and the words over. _What do I want?_ Draco asked himself. 

The answer evaded him as it always did and he shook himself and closed the drapes, turning away from Longbottom and the beautifully restored grounds to attend another dinner that he most likely wouldn't eat or enjoy. He refreshed the glamour charm and checked his appearance in the mirror, nodding to the reflection before he left the room.

~*~*~

Neville got home with just enough time to shower and change before the fireplace lit up and Harry stepped out. He was buttoning the last button on his shirt as he walked into the sitting room and said, " 'Lo Harry."

Harry smiled as he dusted the soot from his clothing. "Hallo Neville." He walked over to the sofa and sank down, eyeingNeville for a moment. "How was your day?" He crossed his leg over his knee, waiting to hear the latest rant about the going-ons at Malfoy Manor. 

Neville's smile slipped and his face took on a thoughtful mien as he took the chair across from Harry. "It was… well, it was different. No constant stream of chatter from Mrs. Malfoy about how the garden had to be just so in time for the wedding, no odd looks from Malfoy Sr, and Draco and I actually talked." 

Harry arched an eyebrow as he looked at Neville. "Really? With words and everything?" 

Neville resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Harry for all of five seconds before he did it. "Funny. Yes, with words and everything." He hadn't told Harry about offering to be the person Draco could be himself with, but if Draco was going to take him up on the offer, he needed to. 

"I um… I sort of suggested he talk to me, you know… if he needed to talk." He couldn't help the flush that filled his cheeks and turned his ears red. "Just… it seemed like he needed that. Someone to talk to I mean." Harry had to think he was mad; he'd thought he was mad for offering in the first place, but he didn't regret it. 

Harry was almost certain his eyebrow was nearly meeting his hair line as he continued to stare at Neville. He watched the blush crawl across Neville's skin and bit his lip, trying not to laugh at Neville. "Uh huh..." 

Neville's flush deepened and he ducked his head. "Go ahead. I know it was mad, but I'm not sorry I did it." He'd been right after all, Draco _had_ needed someone to talk to. "Just… say what you have to say." 

Harry shook his head. "I've got nothing to say, Neville." He paused and smirked at Neville. "Really, I mean that." 

Neville raised a skeptical brow at Harry before he asked, "Nothing at all? I tell you I had a conversation with Draco – not an argument – and you don't have anything to say?" He got up and put a hand on Harry's forehead. "You feeling all right Harry?" 

Harry swiped at Neville's hand, chuckling. "Again with his first name? I think it's me that should be checking you for fevers." He pushed Neville back into his chair and shook his head. "I could say several things, which I know could highly embarrass you, but let's just start with you calling him by his given name, shall we, hmm?" 

Neville sat back in his chair with a put upon sigh. "I can't very well call him Malfoy when I offered him a place to just be Draco, can I?" _And I like being able to call him by name_ , Neville thought. "Aside from which, he calls me Neville." Okay, so it had only been once, but still. 

Harry bit his lip again, trying hard not to laugh at Neville. He cleared his throat and nodded. "He does, does he?" 

Neville sighed and stood. "Right. Since the evening's entertainment is apparently me, can we at least go someplace where I can get drunk enough to not care?" He was testy and he knew it, but… well, Harry was one of his best friends, and naturally Harry knew he thought Draco beautiful. He was sure whatever Harry was thinking had something to do with that, he just wished he'd say it already. "Besides, I'm hungry." 

Harry sighed and stood as well. "Neville... you do know that I am just teasing you, right?" He maneuvered Neville toward the kitchen. "Listen you can tell me about your conversation whilst I make something for us and I promise not to tease you too much about your crush. I thought I'd practice on my bisques for school. I got a lobster for tonight. Sound good to you?" 

Neville's cheeks flamed once more, the blush traveling down his neck. "I do not have a crush," he denied hotly as he allowed Harry to move him into his kitchen. At the look Harry gave him however he looked away and said, "Alright. So… maybe a small one... It doesn't matter anyway. He's straight, and he's getting married in a little under three months. Not all of us get what we want," he added. He was referring, of course, to Harry's relationship and how well that seemed to be going for the other man. 

Harry grinned as he bent and pulled out a large stock pot. He set it in the sink, filling it with water then placed it on the hob and tapped his wand against the range, starting the fire underneath it. "Yes, but we're not discussing me, now are we? We are talking about you and one very rich heir." He pointed his wand at the chill closet and Summoned some celery and the lobster. 

He rinsed the vegetables at the sink and set his knife to chopping two ribs of celery while he opened the box with the lobster in it. "And besides, just because Malfoy is marrying doesn't mean he's straight. Look at Remus." Harry looked at Neville and grinned. "He bounced from Sirius's bed to Tonks's, then to mine." 

Neville flushed as he stepped out of the way and into a spot where he could watch. It was relaxing to watch Harry do this, not to mention educational. "Yes, well, at least he started with a male. As far as I know Draco's never even _looked_ at another man like that. Everyone wants something from him. I don't want anything from him," _except maybe him_ , "and I want him to know that. It was… it was soothing, to sit there and talk to him. Well, listen mostly, but I did prompt him a lot." 

Harry added the celery and the lobster to the water and covered the pot with the lid. He settled himself down at the table and smiled, leaning close to Neville, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Well, I have to tell you. In the Room of Requirement, he did cling to me rather tightly as we were flying away from the fire." 

Neville rolled his eyes even as he laughed. "Of course he did. He was half off the broom." He got a wicked twinkle in his eye right before he added, "If Draco ever decided to go for another man it'd be you," he teased. "All that unresolved sexual tension you two had, constantly watching each other." Maybe they should change the subject now. Neville didn't want to think about what he felt for Draco; it wouldn't go anywhere. What was the point of thinking about it when nothing would ever come of it? 

Harry laughed. "Nah, too high maintenance for my taste. Besides even though you were just telling me you can't always get what you want, how do you know you can't get it if you don't at least try?" 

_Okay. Definitely time to change the topic._ Neville snorted and replied. "Um, he's getting married remember? In a couple months? To Pansy Parkinson who – unless we've all missed something – is very definitely a girl. His fiancée. His mother is currently my employer. Do I really need to go on?" 

"Ah, but he's not married yet," Harry replied and waggled his eyebrows at Neville. "I find it hard to believe that you are this smitten with him and you are giving up. Think on it, Neville. You got Malfoy to speak with you, who knows what else is hiding under that cold resolve." 

"No Harry," Neville said, and his voice was soft, but his tone was determined. It was what Harry called his stubborn voice. "I don't… I didn't offer to be his friend in order to get… I don't want him thinking that getting in his pants is the only reason I offered, because it's not. I wasn't even thinking about it then. He's straight, and on top of that, he's given absolutely no sign he's even remotely interested in me in any way except as a willing ear. I'm… I'm good with that. If he ever showed any interest then… well, maybe, but…" 

He shrugged. It was a moot point and he refused to do that to himself. Draco didn't see him that way. Period. He wasn't going to try to _make_ Draco see him that way either. 

Harry shrugged as he got up to check on his broth. "Fine, but I still think that him talking to you was a sign from Merlin. The only other person Malfoy ever confided in was Myrtle and she's a fag hag if I ever met one." 

Neville couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true really. Myrtle had a thing about queer men; she always seemed to fall madly for them. And if Myrtle really was the only other person Draco had confided in… Neville cut that thought right off. He was not going there. 

"That may be so, but I'm still sticking to my decision. If he shows an interest then maybe, otherwise, I'm just around for him to talk to when he needs an ear. This isn't like Ron and Hermione. Both of them _were_ interested in each other. Now, tell me about your day," he demanded. It was past time the subject changed. 

Harry shook his head as he turned off the stove and lifted the lid from the pot. "Ron still needed a push before anything actually happened, Neville. If what you said is true and everyone really does want something from him, he may not know what he wants or even how to go about going to get it for himself." He Summoned a pair of tongs and removed the lobster from the pot.   
"Hermione had to instigate their first kiss, Neville, so maybe all he needs is a little push in the right direction." 

"Damn, I'd forgotten how stubborn you could be," Neville muttered just loud enough that Harry would catch it. "Let's change the subject, okay. I really don't want to think or talk about this anymore." 

Harry chuckled and picked up the pot to strain out the broth. "That's fine, we can, but you know you will. Malfoy's lodged so far in your brain it's not even funny, Neville. He doesn't know what he's missing out on." 

Neville just shook his head. That might be so, but Neville wasn't about to try to tell him, not when he knew the man wasn't even thinking about that. He studiously ignored any other comments Harry made about Draco until Harry finally dropped it and changed the subject. 

3\.   
Just because Neville had refused to discuss his feelings for Draco didn't mean he hadn't thought about them. It would have been impossible not to, especially after the way Harry kept after him the night before. Neville sighed and straightened up from the rose bushes and stretched. He hadn't slept well the night before and he was tired. He could always take Pepper-Up or something, but… well, he really didn't like to do that when he was working with the plants. At least it wasn't a person he had to worry about falling asleep on in the middle of a conversation. 

Neville shook his head and crouched once more to tend the roots of the Cabbage Roses. They were gorgeous, and the opening buds reminded him a bit of Draco; carefully unfurling their outer petals to test for safety before they allowed the others to open. He chuckled softly at the fanciful notion and told himself to focus. Now was not the time for this. 

Draco watched Neville from the breakfast nook windows as he planted the rose garden. Sipping his tea, he eyed the other man as he stopped and stretched several times and he wondered why Neville didn't look as animated as he normally did. He set the teacup back into its saucer and picked up a scone, breaking off a corner, and nibbling on the pastry as he tried to work up the courage to go outside and speak with Neville. 

Neville sighed once more and stopped. Maybe he should just… take a break or something. Go back home and try to sleep some more. He hadn't missed a day really since he'd started this project, working Monday through Friday and sometimes on Saturday. He tilted his head and thought. 

It was Wednesday, and most of the plants were fine and didn't really need anything. Almost all of them were three quarters grown as it was. It should be fine if he went home and tried to get some sleep. He frowned. He really should let Mrs. Malfoy know first though, and she was out. He'd just work until she got back and then go home, he decided. 

Draco finally managed to talk himself into a walk around the gardens, slowly making his way closer to where Neville was working with the roses. He wondered if his mother had told Neville that the blossoms were his favorite and that's why there were so many different varieties this time in the restored rose garden. He stopped and stared at Neville for a long moment, just watching him work then took a deep breath. "Are you ill, Neville?" 

Neville jerked, dropped the knife and nearly cut himself. He hadn't heard Draco coming at all. He must be more tired than he'd thought. He grinned as he turned his head so he could see Draco, thinking that his reaction was much the same as Draco's had been when he'd been trying to get bark from the willow tree. 

"Draco," he said a trifle breathlessly, "you scared me. And no, I'm not ill, just tired. I… I didn't sleep well last night," he admitted. "Nightmares," he ventured, thinking that the trust and vulnerability should go both ways if he wanted Draco to talk to him. 

"Nightmares?" Draco murmured softly. "Why are you having nightmares?" He looked down at Neville then cleared his throat and stepped back from the other man. "How rude of me. My apologises for startling you. Maybe I should just let you finish and allow you to go on with your business." 

Neville shook his head and offered Draco a small smile. "I was debating going back home actually," he said. "There's really not much needed for another day or two." He retrieved the knife and pulled a shrunken tool kit from his robes, shrinking the knife and placing it inside before he slipped the kit back into his robe pockets. 

That done, he stood and turned to face Draco, brushing dirt and debris from his robes. "I have them from time to time. That year…" He shuddered, unable to help it, and made himself continue. It was only fair after all. "That last year, let's just say that most of my detentions were… painful." 

Draco grimaced as he watched Neville brush the dirt and grime from his clothing. He also knew how bad his own nightmares from the past year were but wondered why someone like Neville had such terrible ones. He debated for just a moment on asking then again blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I can see how The Dark Lord could give anyone nightmares but why would you have them from Hogwarts? I don't recall you having the same sorts of outings that Potter did." 

Neville looked away at that and sighed. "The teachers were mostly Death Eaters, remember? Tell me something Draco, have you ever felt the Cruciatus Curse? I have. Several times. I'm surprised I don't have more permanent damage," he admitted. 

Draco looked down at his feet, unable to meet Neville's eyes as he thought about how to answer him. Licking his lips and taking a deep breath, he decided to do so honestly as it couldn't hurt and there was no one around but Neville to hear his feelings on the matter. "I am a Death Eater," he whispered. "My mother will tell you differently, but I have the Mark to prove it. No amount of publicity changes that. So, to answer your question, yes, I've felt it. I know all about that curse and the damage it leaves on a person." 

Neville turned soft eyes on Draco then, understanding shining clearly in them as he looked at the other man. "Then you understand the source of my nightmares. My parents were tortured to madness by that curse." Not wanting to think about the fact that the person who had done that to his parents was Draco's aunt, he moved on. "I have to disagree with you though. Having the Mark on your arm doesn't make you a Death Eater in your heart when you didn't take it willingly. Taking it to save the lives of your parents was coercion, pure and simple. Anyone with half a brain can see that." 

Sucking in a breath, Draco jerked his head up and stared at Neville. "How did you know?" he demanded then remembered the ploy his mother and father had used with their barrister when he'd gone on trial. Of course, Neville would know; it had been all over the Prophet about how he'd only done the Dark Lord's bidding to save his parents; two misguided wizards under the influence of the evil wizard's spell. 

He looked away from Neville and scowled. "You shouldn't believe everything you read in the papers. Even Potter will tell you that most of its rubbish." 

"Actually," Neville said softly, hoping this wouldn't bollix things up, "Harry told me. He didn't tell me everything – only a few things – and one was that about the only thing he knew your parents said at your trial was true was that you'd done it for them. I don't believe much of anything the papers print actually, but I do believe Harry." He looked Draco square in the eye and added, "If I'd been in your place I think I would have done the exact same thing." 

Draco studied Neville for a moment as if to gauge what he was saying. He shook his head and snorted. "Potter's got a big mouth; he never knows when to keep it shut. That's what's wrong with all of you Gryffindors." He smirked at Neville. "Present company included and I mean no offense, of course, you understand." 

Neville couldn't help but laugh; the sound ringing in the air. He knew the only reason Harry had volunteered any of the information he'd given Neville past what he'd told him of the fight at Malfoy Manor was part of Harry's eternal attempts at matchmaking, not that he'd share that with Draco. 

"If you truly believed that about me you'd never have taken me up on my offer." Right at the moment he was tempted to make Draco another offer – mostly to keep his mind occupied and off his dreams, but partly to keep Draco's company – but he decided against it. He doubted Draco would want to be seen in public with him anyway. 

Draco started at Neville's laughter, the sound washing over him and making him shiver slightly. He shook his head and stuck his hands in his cloak pockets to cover the action as he watched Neville. "Yes, poor judgment on my account, I assure you." He smiled at Neville, taking the sting out of the words. 

"However, you made the offer and now you are bound to it. Gryffindor honour and all that." He looked away, biting and chewing at his lip, not knowing how much he could tease Neville and still get away with it. This entire conversation - what the hell was he thinking, the entire situation - was still new to him and he wasn't quite certain how to react to Neville. 

"Yes, well," Neville replied, "you know how we Gryffindors are. Loyal, stubborn, and all the things that go with it. What was it Snape used to call us? Oh yes, foolish." He grinned at the other man, thoroughly enjoying the light hearted banter. He'd needed this, needed something just like this after the night he'd had. 

Draco chuckled as he thought about the words and shook his head. "Hmm, yes, well Snape had a lot of room to talk, didn't he?" He looked at Neville again. "You really think those things Potter said about him are true. You think he's somewhere out there and that's why his portrait is still?" He'd heard the story of Snape's sacrifice in The Shrieking Shack and Potter's speech before the Wizengamot. However, Snape's body had never been found and the portrait that Potter had commissioned had refused to animate. 

Neville cocked his head in thought for a moment before he nodded. "I do actually. Makes sense when you think about it. I mean, portraits only animate when the person that's painted is gone right? And Harry said his never moved. So he has to be out there somewhere, especially since they never found his body." Snape had been a terror to him, Neville could admit that, but in a lot of ways, the way the man had treated him had only prepared him for what he'd faced at the hands of his 'teachers' that last year in school. He couldn't hold anything against him, not now, not after everything he'd learned about the man that day of the Final battle, and the things Harry had told the Wizengamot. 

Draco nodded, his eyes searching the grounds as if their conversation could bring Snape to them. "He was a sneaky bastard, I'll give him that much." He looked at Neville and smiled at him. "However, I didn't mean to take up so much of your afternoon, Neville. I should let you finish up." 

Neville was surprised at how much he didn't want the conversation to end, and then laughed internally at himself for being surprised. It was to be expected really; he liked Draco, found him attractive and enjoyed spending time with him, especially when it was non-combative. Naturally he'd not want to give that up. "You know you're welcome to find me whenever you like," he reminded Draco. "And I was planning to leave earlier remember? Not much I can really do here today except busywork." He hesitated then offered quietly, "Thank you. For coming to talk to me, check on me. I appreciate it." 

Draco cleared his throat and coloured, looking away from Neville. He took a step back from Neville, suddenly uncomfortable at how intimate the situation and conversation seemed. "It was ... I shouldn't have bothered you whilst you were working," he muttered and shook his head. "I should get back to what I was... I really should leave now." He turned and walked away without saying anything else. 

Neville couldn't help the sharp sense of disappointment he felt as he watched Draco walk away. The conversation had been going so well too. He sighed as he realized he might have been… well, too personal. Or perhaps it was the thanks he'd given Draco for checking on him, but he'd meant it and couldn't have simply not expressed his appreciation. Torn between going after Draco and simply leaving it alone, Neville went back to work, determined to do as he'd originally planned; work until Narcissa returned and then head home.

~*~*~

Draco fled the grounds and to his rooms, not bothering to answer his mother's summons when he entered the manor after his conversation with Neville. The words, impressions and feelings he'd drawn from the other man still rolled over him and his skin like a mist and he itched to shower them away. He stripped off his clothing and stepped into the bath; letting the water run over him, he closed his eyes and let the heat from the spray do its best to dissolve the sensations away.

Neville's voice and laughter kept coming back to him though and he shook his head, as though trying to sling away the images and feelings that came to him. He sighed as he shut off the water, rubbing his fingers together and scowling at their waterlogged condition. Wrapping his bathrobe around him, Draco padded out into his bedroom once more, going to the window to see if Neville was still outside. He watched as Neville dug into the earth once more then paused as his mother walked out to interrupt his work. He wondered what they were discussing. 

Turning away from the window, Draco summoned a house elf to bring him tea and sat down on his bed to further contemplate what he and Neville had talked about. He threw himself back onto the soft blankets and pillows staring up at the canopy as he waited, Neville's deep laughter once again filling his mind as a grin curled his mouth.

~*~*~

After his chat with Narcissa, Neville left Malfoy Manor and returned home. He took a long shower, dried himself off, then slid into his bed completely nude and closed his eyes. He wanted to catch up on his rest, but sleep refused to come. Instead his mind replayed the conversation he'd had with Draco, the things they'd shared, and the sharp pang he'd felt when Draco had walked away.

Neville snorted. Run away more like. He couldn't figure out what he'd done to spook the man. He hadn't done any of the things he'd been thinking about while they talked. He hadn't asked him to come out to dinner with him, or meet him for drinks or any of the myriad other things he could think of doing with Draco. 

He smiled as he thought of how ill at ease Draco had been when he'd come to ask if he was alright, and warmth flooded him as he realized the man had to have been watching him closely to even have noticed he wasn't himself. He moaned softly as the image of Draco biting his lip came to mind and he wondered if Draco would do that in bed. It had been adorable at the time, but now it came across as unbearably sexy, and he could feel his cock thickening against the sheets as he contemplated it. 

As he remembered their playful teasing his mind flashed on all the other times he'd seen Draco, times the other man wasn't aware he'd been seen. Draco had a beautiful smile – not that he smiled often – but the sight of it had stayed etched in Neville's mind from the one time he'd seen it. He found his hand closing around his shaft before he'd realized he moved and groaned into the still air of his flat. 

Other images of Draco filled him; Draco sprawled across the bench he'd conjured for him, eyes closed. The sound of Draco's soft chuckle. Draco blushing before he walked away. The images twisted and turned in his mind and his hand flew along his cock; stroking, tugging, pulling, twisting at the head on the upstroke until he came with a cry all over himself and his sheets. He came down slowly, panting for breath and then flushed with mortification as he realized what he'd done, the pleasure he'd felt. 

He picked up his wand and cast the strongest cleansing charms he knew, then closed his eyes and sighed. He'd never done that before. Despite his attraction to the other man, he'd never allowed himself to consciously think of him when he wanked. He felt brutally ashamed of himself. How could he have done that? The man was getting married soon and had shown no real signs of interest in him that way. What the hell had he done? He couldn't imagine how he was going to face Draco after this, especially after telling Harry he wanted nothing from the other man. 

But he did. 

He wanted Draco and he knew he couldn't have him. Not only because the man was getting married, but also because he was straight. When he finally fell asleep it was with the determination to work as far as possible from the entrance to the gardens for the next few days.

~*~*~

Draco set his shoulders as he looked out the French doors and onto the grounds. Today, he was going to find Neville. Just about the time he'd come to a conclusion about what to do about Neville, the man appeared to have gone and done a disappearing act on him. All yesterday afternoon he'd searched the orchards and the front gardens, looking for his new friend. He'd even gone so far as to glare at his mother through dinner, wondering if she had taken him up on his suggestion to replace Neville. Though it hadn't phased her one bit, she'd eaten and chattered on as if nothing new was going on. Damn her.

However, when she had regaled him and his father with tales of the new blossoms in the south gardens, Draco had looked down at his plate and wondered if he had angered Neville somehow. He listened to her natter on about the new plants and decided he'd seek out Neville there in the morning. Again, he'd returned to his bedroom that night, their conversations from two days ago heavy on his mind and he'd found sleep hard to come by. 

So now after much tossing and turning, Draco was up and ready. He checked his glamour charm in the glass then opened the door, heading out on to the grounds with a determined stride, to find Neville and seek out why the other man had changed his routine. 

Neville had his head bowed as he worked; his fingers busy patting earth around the roots of the newly planted cardamom. He found himself thinking of Draco, wondering how the other man was, and cut off that line of thought. He couldn't think about Draco right now, not after what he'd done and not after he hadn't had the courage to face him. 

He'd even skipped out on his usual dinner with Harry after telling the other man he just wasn't up to it. He'd finally had to tell Harry he didn't feel well, and given how sick at heart he'd felt it hadn't been a lie. Neville couldn't remember ever being so disappointed in himself. He was so lost in thought he nearly missed the sound of footsteps behind him, and he fervently hoped it wasn't Draco. He still wasn't sure he could face him just yet. 

Draco stopped a few steps away from Neville just staring at him for a moment, remembering how he'd scared him the last time and how tired Neville had looked. Was he any better? Or at least that's what he told himself he wanted as he ran his eyes over Neville's back then down to his bum. Face burning and wondering why he'd looked Neville over this way, Draco gasped suddenly. He tore his eyes away from the other man and cursed softly, turning away and walking back toward the manor a few steps, hands over his face. 

Neville heard the sound of a soft gasp and turned to see Draco striding away before the other man stopped and put his hands over his face. Concern flooding him, Neville was up and moving, brushing his hands as he went. He stopped behind Draco and ignored the impulse to put his hand on the other man's arm. Despite the fact he wanted only to comfort, he didn't think touching Draco was a good idea. Instead he aid softly, "Draco? Are you all right?" 

Draco rubbed his face and groaned, clearing his throat immediately to cover the sound. He turned abruptly, nearly bumping into Neville. Eyes wide, he stared at Neville and shook his head for a moment. "I'm fine. Why are you sneaking up on a person like that?" 

"I'm sorry," Neville immediately apologised even though he knew he'd been anything but quiet. He blinked as Draco's face wavered before his vision for a second and he caught sight of dark circles under the other man's eyes before it was gone and he was left staring at Draco's unblemished face once more. "Draco," he asked softly as he put his hand on Draco's nearest forearm, "Are you wearing a glamour? Are you sure nothing's wrong?" 

Draco blinked and looked down at Neville's hand on his arm. His eyes followed the sun-kissed skin up to Neville's face, searching it carefully for a moment as he met Neville's eyes. "Malfoys don't wear glamours," he whispered then smirked. "I'm fine and there's nothing wrong with me that a few months in a padded room at St. Mungo's most likely wouldn't cure." he snorted as he recovered and straightened his shoulders although he didn't shake off Neville's hand. "Perhaps Azkaban would be a better choice, no?" 

Unconsciously, Neville's other hand came to rest on Draco's free shoulder as he said gently, "No Malfoys here remember. Just Draco. Just me. The offer to listen is always open." He wanted to hug the other man and he wondered for a moment if Draco had ever had something as simple as a hug to let him know he wasn't alone. That someone cared. 

Draco watched Neville's face and saw the movement of his other arm out of the corner of his eye. He stood there for a moment, rather stunned that he allowed Neville to be this close. Was it his imagination that the heat of the day had risen so fast or was it from Neville? He slowly blinked his eyes and focused on Neville's mouth as he spoke, hearing the words but not really listening to them as he watched his lips form the words. "I don't know about that," he murmured uncertainly, still watching Neville's face intently and feeling the impressions of his hands through his robes searing onto his skin. 

"I do," Neville replied softly. "It's just us out here. If you need to talk, I'll listen. I can even work while you do if it will make you more comfortable." Neville meant every word. He wanted Draco to trust him, to talk to him. He wanted the other man to know that no matter what demons Draco faced, he didn't have to face them alone. He was so concerned he didn't even realize how close they were. 

Neville's mouth continued to move and the words continued to flow over Draco like water in a stream but he didn't even hear them as he closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Neville's suddenly. He hummed against his lips, feeling the heat of Neville's body pressing against his then jerked away just as quickly; shocked he'd done something like that. Eyes wide, he backed away a few steps out of the circle of Neville's arms then Apparated away. 

4\.   
Neville blinked. The last thing he'd expected Draco to do was kiss him but he couldn't deny how shockingly arousing it had been, chaste though it was. He licked the taste of Draco from his lips and moaned, eyes closing as he savoured the memory of the all too brief touch. Perhaps he needn't feel so guilty after all. Maybe Harry was right… maybe Draco didn't really know what he wanted, or who he wanted. 

Either way he knew just from the look on Draco's face that the other man hadn't planned to kiss him. Wherever he'd gone, he was likely having a meltdown. Neville dragged in a slow breath and debated going back to work. It was late enough in the afternoon he could get away with leaving but even if he did he'd have no idea where to start looking. Finally, he decided to stay till he usually left. He and Draco needed to talk and Draco had to come back at some point.

~*~*~

Draco Apparated to the end of a rundown street and looked around, hoping no one was around. There never had been anyone in the past and he hoped that still worked for him now. He hurried down the dirty street to Spinner's End and pressed his wand to the wards on Snape's old residence, pushing his way into the run down house and slamming the door behind him. He hung his head and panted softly as his heart and mind raced. What had possessed him to do that?

He looked up wildly as the old house creaked around him. Pointing his wand at the bookshelf covered wall, he waited while it slid back and revealed the stairs. Taking a deep breath, he padded up the staircase to one of the bedrooms and flung himself down on the bed, rolling onto his back to look up at the ceiling. 

It was here, that he and Snape had fled that fateful night after the events in the Tower. Snape had been so angry at him but at the same time he had a sense that the older man was also distraught about more important things as well. Snape had sent him up to this room to wait on his mother and to think about everything that had happened and so this was where he came to think over the really important things. 

And what he'd just done counted as really important. He looked outside at the fading sunlight and sighed, rubbing his eyes as he lay on the bed. He didn't want to think about how Neville's mouth had felt against his own and how warm... no, how hot he'd been. He didn't want to think about his obligations to his family name nor how cold and lonely Pansy was or how she was a right and proper match for a wizard of his standing. 

He closed his eyes and yawned, curling up on his side, wanting Neville's warmth once more as he decided he'd think more on everything tomorrow. He wasn't expected to show up anywhere for a while and so he could hide out here until then. Spinner's End was protected. Potter had made certain of that and Draco had fought to purchase it from the Ministry with his own trust fund. No one would find him here unless it was his own mother. Or Snape. 

Draco snorted as he drew his arms up and shivered. Not even Snape would come back here, he thought.

~*~*~

Neville worked as quickly as he could on the rest of the cardamom the next day. Draco hadn't returned before he'd left and he knew without a doubt the other man was avoiding him. While he fully understood how Draco might be feeling, he didn't intend to let that go on for long. The longer it went on, the worse things would be between them. Not that he was at all certain just exactly _what_ was happening with them, only that _something_ was.

Finally finished, he moved himself back to the north part of the garden. Even with as quickly as he'd worked, it was still late in the afternoon before he was done. He looked around and sighed softly to himself. He hadn't gotten much done yesterday after Draco had left, and he needed to make up for it today. He decided to tackle the Harkness Roses now, and then worry about the other plants tomorrow. 

There were several kinds of Harkness planted in the garden… someone in the Malfoy family apparently had a fondness for the blooms. He couldn't blame them really. Roses were one of his favorites as well. He needed to work with the Velvet's and then perhaps with the Penny Lane's. The Penny Lane's were closer, so he squatted and began his work there. 

~*~   
Draco finished putting the last things back in their place and cast the wards on Spinner's End before getting ready to Apparate back to the manor. He could only imagine how angry his mother was going to be since he'd not shown up for some party she had arranged for him and Pansy. He decided, however, that his own sanity was more important and trying to figure out whether or not he was insane rated his absence from said party, so he'd stayed away. 

He sighed and decided it was time to go home and face her cold wrath. He Apparated home and walked slowly up to the manor, stopping to take a short stroll through the rose garden. The fragrance of the flowers and the beautiful colors had always soothed him in the past. 

Draco walked slowly along the different varieties that had been replanted. He was so grateful his mother had had these gardens restored. He loved the roses more than any other flowers on the grounds. Beautiful, yet deadly with their thorns. He continued his walk along the Heirlooms then moved over to the Velvet Abundance, bending down to inhale the fragrant cherry blossoms and run a finger along some of the velvety petals. He looked around then used his wand to snip off a few of the blooms, bringing them up to his face once more to bask in their scent. He moved down the line looking for another flower to compliment these to take up to his room. 

Neville heard the soft fall of footsteps further up the path from where he was. Whoever it was seemed to be headed in his direction. Frankly, he rather hoped it would be Draco and he couldn't help but smile when he caught sight of the familiar profile. Smile broadening as he caught sight of the dark blooms in Draco's hand, he whispered a quick apology to the roses he was tending, then cut away several of them. 

He made his way as silently as he could to Draco's side, glad the man's back was slightly turned as he reached for another rose. He waited until Draco straightened then said softly, "I knew someone here loved roses. I should have known it would be you." 

Draco stiffened as he heard Neville's voice and he nearly crushed the flowers in his hands. He sucked in several breaths, trying to calm his nerves and his racing heart and wondered if he'd remembered to recast his glamour charm before leaving Spinner's End. He supposed it didn't really matter now. He swallowed hard and turned toward Neville, more nervous than he'd been in a long time. 

"Neville," he murmured softly and cleared his throat to speak a little more loudly. "Yes, Mother had these particular gardens restored for me. Am I picking the blossoms too early for these plants again?" he smiled and looked up at Neville as he recalled the bark from the willow tree. 

The sound of his name in that soft voice had Neville stepping closer – close enough to touch the other man – the hand holding the Penny Lane's extended in front of him. "These would look well with those," he said as he searched Draco's face. The skin was as unblemished as usual, which only made Neville think Draco was wearing the glamour again. "And no, those roses are fine to harvest. It's what I'd planned to do today." 

The smile on Draco's face more than made up for the fact he was hiding whatever was going on with him. Neville wanted to taste it on his tongue, only he wasn't certain he should, or that Draco would even allow it. "You should smile that way more often. It suits you." 

Draco hesitated but just a second then reached out to take the champagne coloured flowers from Neville, his fingers brushing along the other man's. He sucked in a breath softly as he put the two blossoms together; trying not to show how much the man's touch had affected him. "Thank you. They match nicely. How did you know?" He looked away from Neville and down at the flowers. 

The shock of electricity that flowed through him at the slight brush of their fingers nearly caused Neville to miss Draco's response. "I like roses," Neville said softly. "These – the Harkness Roses – are my favorites. All the varieties of Harkness actually. The Velvet Abundance and the Penny Lanes are perfect together. The Velvets are deep, rich and vibrant, sensual in their own way, and the innocence and beauty of the Penny's compliment that nicely. They make a stunning contrast and yet they look absolutely right together," he finished. 

He felt a little exposed; normally he kept his passion for roses to himself. These particular ones weren't even magical, but they had always managed to touch him. "I suppose it sounds silly," he added, trying desperately to keep his mind – and eyes – off Draco's mouth. It was a losing battle and he could only hope he didn't offend the other man, or make him run away again. 

Draco looked at Neville again, slightly stunned at what he'd said. "Roses are what they are and don't try to be anything else. They tempt the senses with colour and scent yet also warn you away with the thorns. A perfect contrast so I can understand why you think the two would look well together." He blushed and smirked as he looked down at the flowers again. "It seems Mother was right and you are a Master at your craft, Neville. My apologises for misunderstanding so." 

The flush that warmed Neville's cheeks then had nothing on the warmth that spread through his body. "I really want to kiss you right now. May I?" Neville breathed. The words had tumbled past his lips before his brain caught up and his flush deepened. He searched frantically for a way to… not take them back but… to… to make it easier on them both somehow before another set of words presented themselves, this time waiting on approval from his brain before sliding past his lips. 

"You can say no. It's all right if you'd rather not. Only, we didn't get to do it properly yesterday, and I wanted to…" Neville snapped his mouth shut. Now he was babbling. He only ever babbled when he was nervous or afraid. Right then, he was both. He wanted this so badly, but he didn't want Draco thinking that was all he'd wanted, and he couldn't figure out how to let him know that, not with Draco so close and that tempting mouth in reach. 

Draco looked up at Neville, staring at him as if he'd not heard correctly. "What did you say?" Certainly he hadn't heard what he thought he'd heard. It seemed as if all the other sounds in the garden ceased to exist as he waited on Neville's answer and he leaned closer just in case he began to babble once more. He wanted to be entirely positive that Neville had repeated exactly what he said the first time. 

Flush covering his ears now Neville said, "Um… I asked if I could kiss you. And, well, you don't have to say yes." He steeled himself, and then added, "I need you to know, that isn't why I offered to listen, just… I thought we could both use a friendly ear, only… well, I still want to kiss you." _Brilliant Neville_ , he chided himself. _That made no sense whatsoever._

"Yes, that's what I thought you might have said," Draco replied quietly and even though his heart was thumping hard against his chest, he leaned even closer to Neville. "Yes," he answered again just as softly. 

Heart beating as though he'd just run twenty miles, Neville closed the small distance between them and lightly brushed his lips across Draco's. His hand came up and wrapped around the back of Draco's neck at his hairline, holding him in place as he brushed another light kiss across that tempting mouth. His tongue slipped between his lips to tease at the seam of Draco's mouth, begging entry. Even if Draco didn't grant it, this was still more than he'd expected to be allowed to have. 

Shocked at the charge of power that came from Neville when his lips met his own Draco gasped, his eyes widening but never closing as he stared at Neville. He groaned as Neville's hand gripped his neck, his fingertips seeming to brand his skin and he opened his mouth to the other man, reaching down to place one hand on Neville's waist as if to steady himself. His eyes fluttered shut then as he let go completely. 

The gasp nearly did Neville in and he found his fingers tightening on Draco's neck even as he pressed closer. He teased at the slightly opened lips and when Draco opened to him fully, inviting him inside that delicious mouth, Neville moaned into the kiss as he gently pushed his tongue into the moist heat that was Draco. He took his time, other hand coming up to wrap around Draco's waist and pull him even closer, and mapped the other man's mouth, sliding his tongue teasingly over Draco's before tugging at it, inviting Draco to do some exploration of his own. 

An overwhelming sense of heat engulfed him and Draco dove head first into it, his fingers tightening on Neville's waist as he followed Neville's lead. The roses fell from his fingers, forgotten, as he tangled his other hand in Neville's hair, tugging him gently to where he wanted him. He didn't even bother to break away to breathe, just sucked the air in through his nose as he continued to kiss Neville, chasing his tongue with his own as he tasted Neville and committed it to memory.   
Neville felt the fingers in his hair and was lost. The feel of Draco's lean body pressed up against his was unbearably arousing and it was all he could do to keep his hands where they were. Some part of his brain remembered that Draco was new to this and that was the _only_ thing that kept him from simply devouring the other man from the mouth down. He wanted to press Draco closer, slide his hands down to cup his arse and see if it felt as good as it looked, but he didn't. Instead he focused on the sheer pleasure of being able to kiss Draco this way, the feel of Draco exploring his mouth, claiming it as well as a part of Neville did Draco but know it. 

Draco slowed the kiss, breaking it gently, panting against Neville's mouth as he licked his own lips, the taste of the other man heavy on his tongue again. Nothing like that had ever felt so good and he wanted more than anything to kiss Neville again but knew better. He looked around the gardens and thankfully no one had entered. He knew he'd been missed and someone would come looking for him soon. He couldn't take the chance of someone finding him and Neville like this. He swallowed hard and looked at Neville as he backed away from him. "This can't happen here." 

He bent and picked up the roses. "The flowers are beautiful, Neville. Thank you." 

Neville blinked and instinctively reached for Draco as the other man backed away, hand freezing in shock as Draco's first words penetrated the cloud of pleasure that surrounded him. No, it couldn't, could it? Draco was getting married. Really, it was just a kiss, and they didn't mean much of anything, not really. 

He took in a deep breath and nodded. "Of course. I'm… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he responded. "And, you're welcome." 

Draco nodded and walked away, not looking back at Neville. He knew he couldn't. Malfoys didn't have regrets but he felt the heat from Neville still pressing against him like a shade across his body as he rounded the house and entered the manor. 

Neville watched him go and wondered if he could Obliviate himself. Even as he thought it, he knew he wouldn't do it, especially as that kiss was all he'd ever have of Draco. Merlin, what had he been thinking? Of course Draco wouldn't want this, wouldn't want him. He wasn't certain why Draco had even allowed him to kiss him, but it obviously hadn't meant anything like he thought it had. Circe's tits, but he was so _stupid_. How could he have ever thought that Draco might seriously want… he shook his head and ran a shaking hand through his hair. 

It occurred to Neville that he might be overreacting, but he didn't think he was. He'd let Harry and his damned matchmaking attempts get to him, and now look at the mess he'd made of things. The only reason Draco had let him kiss him that Neville could come up with was curiousity. Clearly, now it was satisfied and he found he didn't want more. Didn't want Neville. If he ever had. _Shit_. 

Neville turned and made his way back to the Penny Lanes', picked up his tools and shrunk them, then stuck them in his pocket. He needed to leave. He couldn't… fuck… he couldn't even _look_ at the roses right now, much less work with them. He didn't even check to make sure he was a suitable distance away from the roses before he Apparated away.

~*~*~

Narcissa watched as Longbottom and Draco kissed. Innocent though it began, it certainly didn't stay that way, not from what she could see. Why hadn't Draco told her he preferred men? How had she not known? Thinking back, she couldn't ever remember Draco allowing anyone that much access to his personal space. Not Pansy. Not any of his 'friends'. On occasion herself, or Lucius yes, but no one else.

Except for Potter. 

Why hadn't she seen it then? Draco had been all but obsessed with Potter. She'd thought at the time it was the pressure Lucius put on him to be better, but now she wasn't so certain. 

She stepped back into the shadows as Draco walked toward the building and stepped inside, eyes scouring his face. She was surprised by the regret she saw in his eyes, and she wondered what had caused it. Turning back to the garden she saw Longbottom standing there, eyes glued to the door until he ran a hand through his hair and turned away. He looked extremely disappointed. 

She frowned. Overbearing and manipulative she might be, but she loved her son. She'd honestly thought Pansy could make him happy, and as much as she wanted to restore the Malfoy name, she wanted her son's happiness just as much. She smiled as a thought occurred to her. 

Longbottom was a Pureblood. 

True, bondings between same sex partners were rare, but not unheard of. It would mean there would be no grandchildren – not the usual way in any case, although adoption was a possibility – but that was of little moment in comparison to her son's happiness. Aside from which, Draco being with Longbottom would increase their status beyond anything wedding him to Pansy could give them. 

Her eyes narrowed as she began to scheme. Lucius would have to be persuaded of course, and she'd have to call off the wedding and cancel the contract with the Parkinsons as quietly as possible. Or perhaps something public would be better. She'd think of something. They had time, nearly two months left before the wedding. For now, she would watch, and work on Lucius, so that when the time came, nothing would stand in Draco's way.

~*~*~

Draco closed the French doors and peered wearily around the room, holding the roses to his chest as if waiting for a house-elf or his mother to appear out of nowhere and either accuse him of stealing the flowers or something even worse. Not seeing anyone, he walked softly toward the grand staircase quickly, his mind still in the garden with Neville as he licked his lips once more, the taste of the other man bringing Neville back to him even though he'd run from the other man.

Draco paused on the bottom step and closed his eyes, remembering the feel of Neville's hands on his body, the smell of the roses around them and knew he would never forget that. He sighed and hung his head, slowly moving up the stairs once more knowing he had ruined whatever friendship he'd had with Neville. He'd never be able to look the man in the eyes again, let alone approach him to talk, without feeling the heat of his body pressing against him and wanting that next to him. He shook his head and buried his face in the roses knowing he'd have this little bit of Neville next to his bed for now.

~*~*~

For the next week, Neville assiduously avoided Draco. He couldn't bear the thought of being near the other man, wanting to touch him and knowing he couldn't, that Draco didn't want it, want him. He even took to working at night after several near misses the first two days and had been handling his correspondences with Mrs. Malfoy through notes given to the house elves.

He needed to distance himself from this, needed to get himself under control. It was ridiculous really. They'd only kissed and just the once properly at that. There was no reason for him to be feeling the way he was; rejected, alone and like he was missing something vital. 

He'd finally broken and snapped at Harry when his friend made one reference too many to his 'crush' on Draco and him not doing anything about it. He winced as images from that night flashed across his mind. 

_Harry watched Neville across the table toying with his food and frowned. He looked down at the curry and wondered if he'd not added enough spice to the dish. "Not enough warmth for you, Neville? I can't help but wonder if Malfoy hasn't added enough spice to your life."_

_Something in Neville snapped and he slammed his fork to the table and stood, knocking his chair over as he did so. He couldn't take it anymore. "Damn it Harry, just leave off! He doesn't want me alright? He said it wasn't happening, that it couldn't happen and I really wish you would just stop with the ridiculous matchmaking already! I'm not good enough for him, I'm not female and frankly, I don't want to hear another fucking word about the man!"_

_Harry blinked and stared at Neville. "Calm down, mate. I was just teasing; I didn't mean to piss you off. Sit down, and tell me what happened, please. Because it's obvious something did." He eyed Neville warily and stirred his fork in his food, waiting to see if the other man would do as he asked._

_Neville drew in a ragged breath as he stepped away from the table, one hand pushing through his hair in agitation. "Just… don't. Alright Harry? Don't. No more teasing. Not about this. No more matchmaking." Merlin, how in the hell was he supposed to explain this to Harry when he didn't fully understand it himself? It wasn't like he'd even slept with Dra-Malfoy, they'd only kissed for Circe's sake. Still, it felt like a piece of him was missing; a piece he'd never get back._

_Harry arched an eyebrow as he watched Neville, studying the other man as he nodded. "Fine, I understand. You know I only wanted to see you as happy as I am, right?" he asked softly as he continued to watch Neville._

_Neville gave a gusty sigh and turned to face Harry. "Not everyone is meant for that sort of happiness, Harry. After the life you've had, all you've lost, you deserve it." He made his way back to the table and picking up his chair, sat back down. "I knew better, Harry. And I kissed him anyway – knowing he was to be married – and he told me no. He told me it couldn't happen, and he walked away. So… please… just… I don't want to talk about this anymore," he pleaded._

_Harry's eyes went wide and he dropped his fork before he regained control over himself and cleared his throat. "R-really?" He frowned then crooked his head. "Wait... you kissed him after he told you not to? That doesn't sound like you. I'm confused."_

_Neville rolled his eyes, temper beginning to rise once more. Sometimes, Harry just didn't know when to leave well enough alone. "He didn't tell me not to. I knew not to kiss him because he is getting married in a month and a half. But I did it anyway, only for him to tell me it couldn't happen."_

_His eyes went hard as he added, "I mean it, Harry. I _don't_ want to talk about this anymore. You say one more thing, ask me one more question, and I don't give a damn how strong you are magically; I _will_ put you out of my house and it will be a long time before you'll be welcome here again." _

_Harry just stared at Neville for a long moment. "Right." He looked down at his plate, stirring the rice and sauce together again. "How about those Cannons, eh?" Something else had gone on at Malfoy Manor and he was certain just by the way Neville was acting that there was more to the tale. He decided that it might be time to take Narcissa up on her offer for tea and conversation soon if he wanted the rest of the story. The woman was better than Rita Skeeter when it came to knowing the gossip of the day._

Neville shook his head once more, the pale moon shining softly against his face. He was almost done with the night blooming plants, and he'd have to go back to working during the days. He wasn't particularly looking forward to it, but he'd signed a contract, and he'd uphold his end of the bargain. 

It wasn't as though the man he'd been trying to avoid had been attempting to find him in any case. In fact, he doubted that Dra - _Malfoy_ , damn it - had even noticed the change in his schedule. Pushing all thoughts of the beautiful blond from his mind, he finished his work and Apparated home. He'd owl Harry and apologise when he woke. 

5\.   
Narcissa sat at the breakfast table, calmly pouring herself a cup of tea. Draco should be down at any moment, and she fully intended to look the same as ever, despite the concern she could feel welling every time she caught him looking out a window at the empty garden during the day, but rarely venturing outside. 

It was time something was done. 

It had been nearly a week and a half since she'd seen the two men embracing, and Mr. Potter had owled and finally accepted an invitation for tea. Given the situation, she hardly found it a coincidence; she knew he and Longbottom were friends. She allowed her lips to form a pleasant smile as she heard footsteps enter the room. 

Draco nodded to his mother as he entered the dining room, pulling out the chair across from her and sitting down silently. He waited, eyeing everything on the table before trying to decide if he really wanted to eat this morning. It was getting taxing holding his glamour on almost constantly and the added strain of wondering what had happened to Neville wasn't making things any easier. In fact, he was almost positive now he was ready for a bed at St. Mungo's. 

His days were spent haunting the windows of the manor searching for Neville and his nights were even more restless Relentless dreams where he chased after Neville, still wanting to embrace the man, yet he continuously ran from him. Draco didn't quite understand it at all and didn't want to think about what it meant. 

Divination had never been one of his better subjects and dreams and portents were something to entertain women. He had never believed in the ideals behind them but he was willing to change that if someone could explain his to him. He still wanted Neville's friendship and missed the moments of camaraderie they had shared whilst in the gardens. However, that kiss and the feeling of heat were still firmly entrenched on him and he refused to think it meant anything other the simple desire of something that one couldn't have. The forbidden and unattainable, no matter that Malfoys always got what that they wanted. He sighed and reached for the teacup. 

Narcissa eyed her son carefully and frowned. For a moment there, she could have sworn she saw the shifting image of a glamour flickering, and if that were the case then this had truly gone on long enough. "Good morning, darling," she smiled. "Master Longbottom has done a thoroughly fetching job with the gardens, don't you think? The roses in particular are outstanding," she added, watching him from under lowered eyelids. 

Draco stiffened, nearly spilling the tea over the edge of his cup as he poured. "Morning, Mother." He set the pot down and picked up his spoon, stirring in the honey before looking up at her. Distracted, he reached for the cream. "The roses are looking beautiful, yes." 

"Have you visited the Harkness garden?" she continued airily. "I don't believe I've ever seen them so vibrant. I really should thank him for doing such a splendid job, but I'm afraid it will simply have to wait until he's done with the night blooming plants. Really, the man is dedicated, coming to work at night when the plants are awake and all else is asleep," she added slyly, still watching him as carefully as ever. She'd noticed the way he'd stilled, if only for a moment, and she wondered what he would make of the piece of news she'd just dropped in his lap. 

Draco dropped the cream pitcher this time, spilling it over the tabletop and scooting his chair back from the table to escape the pool of white that was fast spreading toward him. He looked up at her from the mess, the color draining from his face. "What?" 

Narcissa smothered the smirk that wanted to stretch her lips. It would seem that she'd been right, and Draco hadn't known that Longbottom – Neville she supposed she should call him now – had been tending the plants in the evening. "Draco? Darling? Are you all right?" she asked instead of answering his question. If she knew her son at all he'd likely brush it off and attempt to turn the conversation in his favour. 

Draco swallowed and drew his wand, Vanishing the mess and scowling at the house elves that appeared to do it for him. He watched them replace the tea serving and allowed them to prepare it to his liking. "Pardon me, Mother. I think the cream was off. What were you saying?" He ran his hands down his chest and took a deep breath, sitting down once more and reaching for a scone this time. That seemed safer than the bloody tea. 

Narcissa ducked her head as the corners of her lips twitched in amusement. Really, now that she knew the truth Draco was so very transparent. "I was commenting on Master Longbottom's dedication. The majority of the night blooming plants in the Moon Garden require attention, and he's been every night for the last week or so to tend to them. Your father and I plan to visit the garden on the morrow to see how the Moonvine and the Night Blooming Cereus in particular are coming along. I've been informed that the Angel Mist and the Night Blooming Jasmine shan't be ready for viewing until four nights from now. Apparently they need to be tended night after tomorrow." 

Draco nearly sliced his hand open when his mother nattered on about Neville's dedication to his craft as the memory of their kiss came back suddenly. Heat flowed into him again and he sucked in a breath as the feeling flooded through him while her words took him back as though it were only yesterday that he'd said yes to Neville then walked away from that glorious touch. He groaned softly and dropped the knife. It clattered on the table as he looked up at her, mouth open and blinking stupidly at her. "Um... what was that?" 

Narcissa set her tea down, stood and walked swiftly to where Draco sat, lifting his cut hand in her own. "Draco, darling, you're bleeding," she chided softly as she drew her wand to clean the blood away and heal the cut. "I was simply suggesting that perhaps Pansy might like to see the Night Blooming Jasmine night after tomorrow. I rather doubt Master Longbottom would mind if you didn't stay long. Or perhaps you could take her to see the Harkness garden. I think she'd particularly like the Penny Lane's, don't you? Perhaps you could give her some to take home with her." She wondered how Draco would respond to the suggestion of giving Pansy the same flowers she'd deduced Longbottom - _Neville_ she reminded herself – had given him? 

Draco shook his head. "No. Neville doesn't need to be bothered whilst he's working." He stopped and closed his eyes, groaning again. "I... I meant I can take her on a tour once he's finished with the gardens and I'll send her some flowers later. It seems a shame to cut our blooms so soon when he's taken the time to repair them, don't you think?" He opened his eyes and looked at her, then down at his palm. "Thank you, Mother, for the spell," he whispered. 

Narcissa was filled with triumphant glee. She'd have been disappointed if Draco had taken her suggestion to heart; it would have meant he wasn't nearly as involved as she'd thought. "Neville, is it?" she teased. "I wasn't aware you thought of Master Longbottom as anything but an annoying gardener," she prodded. Perhaps, if nothing else, he would give her a clue into how they'd moved beyond the antagonism he'd displayed toward the other man into the realm of kissing each other so passionately among Draco's favorites blooms. 

Draco pulled a face and looked at his mother, "It was you who informed me that I had to get used to his presence. I can go back to my sullen discontent if you prefer it." 

Narcissa did smile then. "That shan't be necessary," she replied as she returned to her seat. "I prefer the lack of enmity. Perhaps you two could even become friends," she added, pushing just a little. She allowed a small bit of the worry she'd been hiding to show on her face as she added, "You've far too few of those." 

Draco snorted. "Another of your charity cases, Mother? Neville has Potter for that and doesn't need someone like me." He nearly kicked himself for saying the man's name again. He shook his head. "I'm certain I will have plenty of acquaintances soon enough." 

Enough was enough, Narcissa decided; she'd attempt the gentle prodding once more and if that failed, she'd confront him directly. "I'm certain you shall, however, I question how many of them will be genuinely interested in you or your welfare. You could have far worse acquaintances than Master Longbottom. He doesn't strike me as someone easily bought – if indeed he can be bought – nor does he seem the sort to say whatever it is he thinks the other person wishes to hear." 

She cocked her head to the side and added, "He is vastly unimpressed by money or station and you have been obviously been granted something I have not; the use of his given name. If he's chosen to grant you that then be assured it's because he wishes to know you, and wishes for you to know him. He's quite a bit like Mr. Potter in that way." 

Draco thought about that for a few minutes and smirked at her. "Potter is strange, Mother. Neville isn't." He grinned and leaned forward as if imparting a secret. "I'll play your little game and give you fodder for your luncheon. Yes, mother, that Malfoy boy is consorting with the help at Malfoy Manor." He chuckled and sat back in his chair, shaking his head at her. 

Narcissa laughed softly at that. "Given the identity of the help, I rather suspect a great deal of people would like to be in your position." Her eyes went serious and her face softened. "Draco, you do know I wish for your happiness?" He opened his mouth to say something but she forestalled him with a hand. "At this moment I am not Narcissa Malfoy; I am simply a mother telling her son she wants him to be happy. I am aware we need to fix the mess your father has made of the Malfoy name; however, I do not wish to watch you spend your life in misery to do so. If there is anything at all I need to know, anything you need to tell me, know that you will have my support when the time comes." 

Draco blinked and stared at her. "I... I am happy, Mother. There is nothing more that I could ask for and I don't know what would lead you to believe that there could be." Shaking his head, he looked away and scooted his chair back before standing. "Excuse me, please. I need to ready for the robe fittings with Father." 

Narcissa nodded and watched him leave; sighing softly to herself once he'd gone. That had gone better than she'd expected; right until Draco had left. She wasn't certain if she'd helped him see what it was he really wanted, nor had she come up with a way to win Lucius to her line of thinking. She sighed, and then picked up her tea. Perhaps Mr. Potter could be of some help in that area. He'd never seemed to have any trouble outwitting either the father or the son. 

Draco had to restrain himself from running from the room and his mother. He'd been doing that too much it seemed lately. It had never boded well for him in the past and it wasn't doing him any good now either. He took the staircase steps two at a time up to his room, slamming the door behind him and sagging against it. He released the charm and sighed, panting softly as he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. 

Dark hallows under his eyes gleamed back at him in his too pale skin and he waved his hand, replacing the glamour. He threw himself across his bed and buried his face in the pillows, groaning, not wanting to move again as the feelings and thoughts his conversation with his mother evoked returned with a vengeance. He had to do something about Neville and it looked like he was going to be doing it tonight. He sighed again and closed his eyes, setting his wand to charm him awake shortly before it was time to actually leave before the fitting. He'd just refresh his charm again, until then he'd let the dreams decide what to do about Neville.

~*~*~

Narcissa smiled and stood after Tippy appeared to inform her that her guest for tea had arrived. Draco and Lucius were due to be absent for a while yet, and she had a feeling that she and Mr. Potter had a lot to discuss. She smiled at him as he walked into view of the small salon behind one of the other house elves, her voice warm – honestly so as this man had saved her son's life – as he entered the room. "Mr. Potter. It is good to see you. I was beginning to doubt you'd ever accept an invitation."

Harry looked around in awe at the changes to the house then focused on the chillingly beautiful features of Narcissa Malfoy. "Mrs. Malfoy, my apologies for that. I meant no disrespect, honestly." He smiled and offered her his arm, thanking Remus silently for the small lesson in etiquette. 

One brow rose in surprise at the elegant show of manners, and Narcissa couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips. Harry Potter never failed to surprise her. "Provided I can expect to see more of you, you're forgiven of course," she responded as he led her to the chair she'd recently vacated before seating himself. "May I offer you a drink or would you prefer to go ahead and have tea now?" 

Harry chuckled. The woman was smooth, he had to give her that and he was certain that she could help him with Neville's problem. "Tea is fine, and I think that we might be able to come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. I saw your gardens on my way in. They are coming along beautifully. I take it you are satisfied with Neville's work?" 

Narcissa's eyes twinkled. She'd been right about the timing of Potter's acceptance of her offer. This had to do with her son and Long – _Neville_ – she was sure. "I am far more than satisfied, I'm utterly delighted," she answered as she picked up a small golden bell and rang for tea. "His dedication is impressive." She'd let Potter bring it up… it would be good to know what he knew. 

Harry nodded and relaxed back into his chair, wondering how to proceed. He was playing a dangerous game with a master. "He has a way of seeing into the heart of something and nurturing it to make it grow and blossom into something magnificent. It's truly impressive and he's gifted that way, I think. I know I could not be where I am without him. I'm happy to see that everything he's done has worked out so well for you." He'd let her chew on that for a moment to see what else she thought of Neville. 

_Ahh, fishing_. Narcissa smiled and waited until the elf that had appeared with their tea and sandwiches left and she began to pour before she spoke. "He is rather talented. He's done a simply fantastic job with the Harkness roses. They're Draco's favorites, you know, and Master Longbottom has gotten them to bloom so vibrantly, so beautifully. I do fear for them once he's gone, however. No one has ever made them seem so alive." If Potter were half as instinctive as she believed him to be, he'd know full well she meant her son, not only the flowers. 

Harry made a face as he straightened to prepare his tea. He'd never done well with double talk, but he couldn't come right out and ask why Draco had pushed Neville away. "I hadn't realized the roses were Malfoy's preference. Neville's fond of them as well. It's a shame for such beautiful flowers to be neglected. I know Neville would never want to see that happen. It makes him ill to see such mistreatment of anything, really. Perhaps an arrangement can be made?" he dropped three lumps of sugar into his tea. 

Narcissa smirked. Potter was a good friend to Longbottom, but a true Slytherin he was not. It would take plain speaking with this one, much as it always had with Sirius when they'd claimed him family. "I'm certain one could be… once certain… obstacles," she said, thinking of Lucius, "are removed." 

Harry nodded. So Pansy was going to be a problem. He remembered how the girl had hung on Malfoy's every word during their school years. He picked up his tea cup and blew gently at the steam. "And what obstacles ..." He sighed and looked at her over the rim. "Let's face it, I'm crap at this game and we both know it. Neville's been a wreck for about a week and he's threatened me with expulsion from his home if I even mention Malfoy's name. What the bloody hell did Malfoy do to him?" 

Narcissa laughed. "The effort was a valiant one," she said. Nothing wrong with a little praise, not at this point in any case. She sipped from her tea then set it down, the sandwiches completely ignored. "I'm not certain what happened, save that I do not believe Draco is aware of what – and whom – it is he really wants. I believe he is only now coming to understand he prefers the company of men." 

She shook her head and continued. "Pansy isn't an issue. I found her in much the same situation as I found Draco and Master Longbottom; wrapped tightly around another member of her sex and devouring her from the mouth down. I pointed out to her that it would be far more beneficial to her did she gently break her engagement with my son than it would be to continue with this farce." 

She grinned and added, "I have not – as of yet – informed Draco of any of this. Not of the fact that I saw him with Master Longbottom or the fact that I've managed to all but dissolve the agreement between the Parkinsons and ourselves. I cannot do so until I've managed to convince Lucius that this is the best choice for our son, as well as our name." She sat back and once more picked up her tea, allowing Potter several minutes to digest all of that. 

Harry gawked at her then shook his head as he laughed. "I should have known you would be on top of things. But I can honestly say Neville won't like being manipulated. He's made himself sick over this entire situation. I am seriously worried about him." 

"Then I propose we leave him from our machinations. As Draco was the one to walk away, I believe it should be he who attempts to fix it. I've already pointed out where Longbottom has been working, even the optimal evenings to visit him. If Draco is foolish enough not to use the opportunity then I'll simply need to provide another." She meant it too. She would provide as many chances as Draco needed to fix things with the person he wanted, with or without Lucius' approval. 

Harry nodded. "So you know what happened then, I take it? Neville seems to think that Malfoy doesn't want him at all. I was afraid I had pushed Neville too far myself by telling him Malfoy just didn't know what he wanted." 

Narcissa smiled. "And that, Mr. Potter, is precisely the problem. Before this morning I have no doubt that Draco simply didn't know what he wanted. Now I'm certain he knows, but doesn't understand _why_ or if it's even allowed. Master Longbottom's given name comes easily to his lips; even more so than that of his supposed fiancée." She thought back to this morning when Draco had called Longbottom 'Neville' and addressed Pansy as 'her'. "Rest assured Mr. Potter, my son definitely wants your friend; he simply has no notion how to go about it." 

Harry grinned. "I told Neville that and it's Harry, please. I think if we are to be working toward a mutual goal then that familiarity is allowed." 

Narcissa smiled. "Please, call me Narcissa. If events go the way I presume we both wish them to, I daresay we'll be seeing a good deal more of each other." She finally reached for one of the sandwiches, assured now they were on the same page. "About Lucius. You've never seemed to have much trouble working around him in the past. Perhaps you may have a suggestion…" 

Harry nodded. "Narcissa, it is. Your husband, Lucius, if I may, can be a practical man. I think we just need to tell him what's happened and that in spite of current events, things change and he must change with the times..." He grinned and leaned forward towards her. "Or be left behind..."

~*~*~

Draco stood on the small stool, enduring the seamstress's magical measuring tape twining about his legs while his father sat in a chair waiting his turn. He cleared his throat as he turned around to be measured again along his inseam. He peered around the room making certain there was no one else in the room before asking something that had been troubling him since he and his father had left the manor. "Father... might I make an inquiry of something from you? Something of a personal nature?"

Lucius raised a brow. This was unusual. Rarely did Draco wish to discuss anything of a personal nature. "Of course," he said. 

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes, turning around again as the measure prodded his leg. "Was there ever someone other than Mother for you? Someone that maybe there shouldn't have been?" 

Lucius thought that over for a moment, wondering what precisely his son was getting at. "What do you mean?" he asked. 

Draco sighed and wondered if maybe he was asking the wrong person. "Perhaps I am phrasing this wrong. I suppose I am asking if that maybe you think that what I am doing is wrong. That maybe this match between Parkinson and I isn't quite right." 

Lucius frowned. "I thought you liked the Parkinson chit. If there's some other girl, why didn't you say so?" 

Draco hung his head for a moment restraining the groan that threatened to escape him. "Father, I'm not saying there is another lady, per se, just that I don't think it's what I want exactly. Did you ever feel like Mother wasn't the one for you? That perhaps you had made a mistake?" 

"Not in the way you've asked, no. I felt as thought it would be a grave mistake not to marry her, that I would regret it for the rest of my life if she were to wed someone else." Lucius couldn't understand why Draco was asking all this now. Wasn't it a bit early for cold feet? Didn't that normally happen closer to the wedding day? 

Draco nodded. "And did you have a confidant that you could share these things with? A male friend or companion that you spoke with?" 

At the time he'd had Severus, Lucius remembered. Until he'd betrayed the man who had become godfather to his young son. Still, he couldn't help but wonder where Draco was going with this. Lucius didn't want to remember how he'd betrayed his only friend. "Draco, where are you going with this? What is it you want to know?" 

"I don't know, Father. I just..." Draco trailed off as the seamstress entered the room and helped him off the stool. He listened to her make noises about his stature and weight, fabrics and colours and nodded, waiting until she had finished then moved his father to the stool. 

Sprawling in the chair his father had vacated, he was silent until the woman had left again and watched as the measure wound around Lucius's leg. "I just wondered if there was something more out there. More than just friendship between the men of your circle." 

Lucius just managed to stop his jaw from dropping. What was Draco saying? That he fancied another male? "The men of my circle were far above that sort of nonsense. That sort of dalliance is for the likes of those now dead and gone, like Sirius Black," he sneered. He remembered after a moment that Potter was involved with the werewolf now, much as Black had been in school. 

His lip curled into a sneer. He didn't want to hear his son might wish to take the same path. There would be no children then; the line would end with Draco. He simply refused to imagine it. "This is merely wedding jitters on your part. It will all come right when the day arrives." 

Draco nearly cringed as he heard the scorn in his Father's voice. "Yes, Father. I was merely curious as to your beliefs on the matter. It seems to be an interesting topic in society now. Even Potter has 'come out of the closet' I believe the phrase is." 

Lucius snorted. "The Man Who Saved Us All, or whatever they're calling him these days. He's free to do as he likes, isn't he? Who would dare say nay to the saviour of our world?" 

Draco nodded, still not looking at his father. "Yes, of course. And they say there are tales that even Dumbledore was of that persuasion. That he and Grindelwald were... lovers." He arched an eyebrow and looked up at his father. 

Lucius snorted at the reminder that the two wizards who had done the most damage to his former Lord's campaign had both been queer as a two-headed penny. "That may well be so," he conceded. "Enough. This topic is distasteful and unworthy of my attention. If you wish to gossip, I suggest you do so with your mother." 

Draco bit his lip and nodded, trying not to laugh at his father. Lucius had always fobbed things off that disturbed him on his mother. "Yes, Father." He had no intentions of letting her know though. The woman was like a crup with a bone and he'd never hear the end of it. 

6\.   
Narcissa was dressed in a silk dressing gown and relaxing in front of the fire in the sitting room she shared with Lucius when her husband and son returned home. She took a sip of the dark red wine and waited. Lucius would be in to discuss their outing soon enough. 

Lucius entered the sitting room and eyed his wife, taking in her beauty for a moment then smiled at her. "Cissa." He crossed the room and entered the closet, disrobing and exiting in satin lounging pyjamas and smoking jacket. He bent and gently nuzzled her cheek then poured himself a glass of the wine from the decanter. "I take it you had a productive day as you look particularly satisfied with yourself." He sat down across from her and sipped the wine, closing his eyes for a moment and sighing. 

Thinking over her conversation with Potter, Narcissa could only smile. "I did. You, however, look far more worn than a mere fitting requires." 

Lucius sighed and rubbed his temple. "It was anything but, I assure you." He opened his eyes and looked her over, arching a brow. "Have you noticed Draco acting...oddly lately?" 

Narcissa held her smirk in check. "Oddly? No, not particularly," she said. _Unless you count staring out the window pining for another man oddly, which I don't, but I know you would_ , she thought. "Why?" 

Lucius made a face. "He asked me some strange questions today. That boy needs to get out more. He stays around the house with you too much any more. You wouldn't believe the things he told me." He waved a hand as if dismissing them and drank some more wine. 

"Oh?" Narcissa responded, face and voice carefully modulated to display only maternal interests. "What is it? Is anything wrong?" 

Lucius shook his head. "I don't think so. Pre-wedding jitters. I told him that everything would work itself out." He smiled at her. "I know I never had a doubt in my mind that I could never live without you." 

"Pre-wedding jitters a full month and a half before the wedding?" Narcissa asked, frowning. "What did he say? Perhaps he's not as sanguine about this as he's led us to believe." 

Lucius sighed. "Something about companionship. I thought he had friends and was in love with the Parkinson girl. I didn't really understand it all. He wasn't making too much sense." He shook his head and drained his wine glass. 

"What if he were in love with someone else?" Narcissa asked. "Would it truly matter more than his happiness?" 

Lucius blinked and stared at her. "If that were the case, then that's fine. However, I asked him if there was another woman and he said no." He got up and refilled his glass, tipping the bottle towards her in offering. 

Narcissa smirked, nodded and raised her glass. "And if it weren't a woman?" she tested. He'd have to deal with it soon enough, especially if what Harry said were true. 

Lucius nearly splashed the wine over Narcissa's fingers. "I don't know what you are talking about. Draco's never displayed any abnormal tendencies." 

Narcissa snorted. "There's nothing more abnormal about it than there was your fascination with the spectre that almost got us killed, or your _father's_ affair with his friend. Love exists where it finds itself; it does not respect person, place, or gender, especially where magic is concerned and you know it." 

Lucius stiffened and looked at her. "My so-called _fascination_ benefited us well until certain parties developed an obsession. My father's affairs were none of my concern, however Draco's are." He sighed and passed her the glass. "I am trying to think of the boy's future and do not want the mistakes of my past to colour that more than they already have. Love is a luxury that Draco can afford I think, but I sincerely doubt he will be happy with another man. It never kept Father from straying." 

"As you will admit, Draco isn't your father. Your father never gave enough of himself to anyone; he never committed. He simply enjoyed playing about too much. My only question is this; if for some reason it becomes apparent that what Draco wants is a male, will you support him or condemn him?" She was pleased to know he thought Draco worthy of love, not to mention deserving of it. Now she only needed to know how far he was willing to take that sentiment. 

Lucius looked down at his wine and swallowed. "Are you telling me that this is fact now?" he asked softly. 

Narcissa smiled into her glass and took a sip of wine to hide it. "I'm merely asking a question." 

Lucius cleared his throat and shook his head at her. "As was I, my dear." He took a deep swallow of his wine and walked over to her chaise, sitting down beside her. "He is my only son, the only heir I'll ever have. There isn't anyone that I truly approve of for Draco, to be honest. No one shall ever be good enough," he answered and drank from his wine again. 

"Indeed?" Narcissa asked, lips curling. "Not even one of the acknowledged saviours of our world?" she asked lightly. 

Lucius choked on his wine and glared at her. "Pardon me?" 

Narcissa simply gave him a small smile, lifted her glass to sip her wine, and waited for an answer. 

Lucius took a deep breath, arching his brow at her. "What aren't you telling me, my lovely darling?" 

"Until I get an answer to my questions, I have nothing to tell you at all." She smiled softly to take the sting from her words. "I wish to know if you would support your son, or condemn him were he to choose a male." 

Lucius sighed and shook his head, drinking down his wine in one gulp. "You are an evil woman and I knew I loved you for a reason." He held the empty glass in his hands, twirling the fine crystal in his fingers idly. "If I truly thought Draco would be happy, I suppose I would support him in his decision." he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "However, this supposed saviour better be a pureblood, my flower, as I am giving up my line and my grandchildren for Draco's happiness." 

Pleased, Narcissa reached over, took Lucius' glass, and kissed him before she handed back his glass. "The last of a Pureblood line," she said softly. "And attached to our son as well." She sighed happily. Now everything was in place. All that was needed was for Draco to figure out just how he felt and make it clear to Longbottom. 

Lucius shook his head again and rubbed his face. "At least, I'm not the only one losing an heir." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her brow. "I hope they are happy, Narcissa. It is not an easy choice, even for a Malfoy." 

Remembering the passion in the kiss she'd seen, and the misery on both faces when Draco had walked away, Narcissa didn't doubt for a minute that they'd be happy. If she had, she never would have gone this far, planned this much. "I'm certain they will be," she murmured as she settled closer to her husband. "They'll have us on their side." _Not to mention Potter as well_ , she thought. 

Lucius nodded, conceding the point to her. What the hell did he know? He wrapped an arm around her, "And the contract with the Parkinsons? How badly is this going to cost us?" 

Narcissa's lips twitched. "Helping the chit with wooing the one she really wants; the Weasley girl. She's agreed to quietly break the engagement with Draco when I give her the word. The contract will be dissolved then by request of the bride to be, leaving no cost to us but whatever help she requires in courting her own mate." 

Lucius made a face, sucking in a breath. "She's giving up our Draco for that... red-headed tart of a girl from the overly poor and highly productive line. Merlin!" He shook his head and glanced at her. "Do tell me that Draco has made a better choice in his new... preference. I can excuse the lack of heirs, I suppose, since you've told me this... friend of his is a Pureblood. But tell me he isn't dallying beneath himself." 

Narcissa laughed. "I did mention the person he wanted was one of the saviours of our world, correct? As it clearly can't be Potter, I would have thought you'd realized it was Longbottom." She couldn't help the smirk that curved her lips as she remembered Longbottom defying the Dark Lord and lopping off Nagini's head with Gryffindor's Sword. 

Lucius blinked, he'd heard the word but somehow in all the rest of the revelations it had slipped his mind. "Longbottom? Good gods, Draco knows how to do things up properly then, doesn't he?" he asked softly, still somewhat in awe of everything he'd been told. 

"A much better match than Parkinson, wouldn't you agree?" Narcissa returned smugly. "May I suggest we turn in so our son may continue in his pursuit? I did mention to him that Longbottom would be working in the Moon Garden this evening and I suspect he'd feel a great deal better about going to see him if he felt he did not have any potential interruptions." 

Lucius just nodded his head slowly and plucked the wine glass from her hand. He gently gripped her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to his, smiling down at her. "A much better match, my darling. I don't know why I ever doubted you." He pressed his mouth to hers then stood and offered her his hand. "Perhaps you are right and I could see my lady to our chambers. These late nights are better suited to the young lovers." 

Smiling in a way that promised Lucius many sinful rewards for his attitude, Narcissa allowed him to lead her into their bedroom, shedding the gown to reveal she wore nothing under it before she dimmed the lights and slipped into bed.

~*~*~

Neville sat back with a sigh, brushing a forearm across his forehead. Carefully, he scraped the rest of the Mooncalf dung off his gloves and around the roots of the Night Blooming Jasmine. He'd gotten finished with the other plants faster than he'd expected and had begun work with the Lady of the Night as this type of jasmine was called. If he could manage to finish them all tonight, Lady Malfoy could see them sooner than expected. He shifted position on his knees and began the slow process with the next plant.

Draco had both dreaded and welcomed sunset with a heavy heart and an ache in his stomach that wouldn't settle. His conversation with his father had confused him more than anything and yet, it had helped him come to the conclusion that he could no longer continue to avoid Neville. He waited until the manor had quieted down around him and he was certain that there would be no one around to stop him as he ventured out into the grounds. 

Drawing his cloak about him in the cool night air, he walked across the lawns in the light of the moon to the Night Garden, his eyes searching the shadows for Neville. 

Neville finished with the second Jasmine and decided that was enough of that for the night. Granted, the dung didn't smell as badly at night, but given the fact his stomach was more than a little upset, he decided to leave the rest for tomorrow. He cleaned and sanitized his hands with his wand, then stood and stretched, eyes closed as he tried to decide what to work on next. 

Draco tilted his head, admiring the picture Neville made. It was sensual and sexy and it made him want to see what was under those robes. Even in the ugly planting garments Neville wore to work in, Draco could see how well formed Neville was and he swallowed hard at the realization that he was actually considering Neville sexually. _Oh dear Gods._ The same warmth that filled him when he thought of Neville blasted back into him full force. 

He took a step backwards then shook himself. He'd kissed this _man_ and oh yes, Neville was most definitely masculine. And his body let him know in no uncertain terms that it liked the fact that Neville was a man as well. 

Draco pressed both hands to his face and groaned softly, pulling at his skin for a moment and looked away from the picture before him. The temptation was almost too much to reach out and touch him- touch Neville- and feel that heat flowing across his skin once more to make him alive again. He had to have that, no matter what it meant. No matter what anyone else thought. And because he wanted that, ever so much more than anything else right now, he stepped forward, reached out and laid his fingers on Neville's shoulder. "Neville... please..." 

Neville started and turned, the instant response to Draco's voice and touch sliding through his body like molten lava in his veins. The look on the other man's face was sheer need and it confused Neville as much as it made him want to take Draco right there in the garden. He'd thought the other hadn't wanted this, hadn't wanted _him_ , but the look on his face and the tone of his voice said something else entirely. "Draco?" he asked, voice coming out in a mere whisper. 

Draco stepped closer to Neville, searching his face. "Was I that bad that you had to hide from me?" He reached up and touched Neville's face, sucking in a breath as his fingers grazed across Neville's skin and that warmth that he'd longed for blossomed in the tips. He cupped his cheek and held his face. "I can understand if I was bollocks at it. I've never felt like that before," he murmured, baring his fear to the person that had awoken it. 

And with that thought Draco realized that Neville had stolen his heart. He closed his eyes, once again struck by the fact that Neville's opinion had meant more to him than he'd thought. 

Neville blinked in shock. He couldn't have heard what he thought he'd heard could he? Draco couldn't possibly mean what it sounded like he meant. He stepped into the touch and closer to Draco, wide eyes darting all over Draco's face before settling on grey the moonlight turned silver. "I thought… you said… you told me we couldn't do this," Neville responded, not certain the words even made sense but hoping Draco understood what he meant anyway. 

Draco bowed his head. "We still can't, not really, but I want to. Merlin, you don't know how much I want to," he whispered. "I couldn't let you be tarnished by me." 

Neville's head jerked back at that and he frowned. "Tarnished how?" he demanded. What in Merlin's name was Draco talking about? He brought a hand up to close over Draco's on his cheek, holding it there. He wasn't ready to lose all contact with the other man; especially not now that Draco had said he wanted something with Neville. 

Draco opened his eyes and looked up at Neville as the warmth of his palm seared over his hand. The heat traveled up his arm and he sucked in a breath as he met Neville's eyes. "My Mark and this between us. It's not right." He shook his head but didn't pull away. "I don't know what else to do." He closed his eyes again as Neville's warmth continued to wash over him, drowning him in sensation. "All I know is I want this... companionship between us - _need_ it to be there." 

Draco stopped and licked his lips. "But I don't know why." 

Neville pulled in a shuddering breath and thought. Draco wanted this, but it sounded as though he wasn't certain what this _was_ exactly. It was hard for Neville to think of anything but touching the other man when Draco was close and touching him and he decided figuring this all out could wait. Just for a bit. "Draco," he began softly. "I'm going to kiss you. And after that, I think we should find someplace to sit and talk and figure out where we go from here. If you'd rather not, say so now." 

Draco drew his eyes to focus on Neville's face, his eyes searching for something - some sort of understanding that he knew what was happening and could explain it easily. "I want that again," he said. 

Neville smiled gently and shifted closer to Draco. He slid his free arm around Draco's waist and pulled him closer, then moved his other hand to cup Draco's cheek. He brushed his thumb lightly over Draco's lips and then leaned in to claim them, a soft sound of pleasure escaping him as his mouth touched Draco's. He pulled back just enough to whisper against Draco's lips, "Open for me," before he teased at the seam of the Draco's mouth with his tongue. 

"Yes," Draco sucked in a breath and a small sound escaped him as he gripped Neville's robes, clinging to him. Opening his mouth and closing his eyes, he surrendered to the heat that shot through him when Neville stepped next to him. It surrounded and filled him just like their previous kiss and he pulled Neville closer as if he could climb into his skin. He groaned, tightening his fingers in Neville's clothes, never wanting this feeling to leave. 

The breathy quality of Draco's voice and the way the other man held on to his clothing like it was all that was keeping him standing fired Neville's need. He deepened the kiss, devouring Draco's mouth the way he'd wanted to the last time they did this, his hand sliding around to grip Draco's hair in his fingers. The hand at Draco's waist slid lower until it rested on the swell of the Draco's arse and just knowing Draco wanted him to touch him had Neville moaning into the kiss. 

He pulled his mouth away from Draco's with difficulty, only to plant soft, sucking kisses along Draco's jaw line and down his neck, tongue flicking teasingly against the skin covering his pulse. He shifted so his mouth was against Draco's ear and murmured, "You feel amazing," before he took the lobe into his mouth and sucked. 

Draco panted and leaned his head forward. "Oh, oh gods. What are you doing to me?" The sensations that ran through his body scorched his skin and he had the irresistible urge to rub up against Neville like a cat. To press back into the hand on his arse, to thrust forward and yet he wondered at the same time why he wanted to do that. Nothing he'd ever done with Pansy had made him feel like this and it was driving him completely insane but he wanted- _needed_ \- more of it. "Whatever it is, don't stop." 

Neville groaned and slid both hands down Draco's body to cup his arse and pull him closer – close enough that Draco had to feel the hard length of Neville's arousal pressing against him – and fastened his lips to Draco's once more. Fighting the desire to ravage the other man, Neville reminded himself Draco had never done this before and gentled the kiss, slowly – reluctantly – pulling away. 

He kept an arm around Draco as he pulled his wand and looked for a spot to conjure a bench, then tugged Draco to sit with him on it. "All right there?" he asked quietly, eyes fixed on Draco's face. 

Draco swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything. He licked his lips, trying to give his brain time for the synapses to begin firing again but all he could think was that he'd made Neville hard. He'd felt it and realization flooded him. He wanted a man. Sexually. It was a lot to take in. And his own prick was throbbing inside of his robes and this had to be the explanation for his lack of coherency because his entire world had shifted in that moment that he'd felt the evidence against him. 

He took a deep breath and decided that he might be able to answer Neville now. "Wow." He closed his eyes and covered his face. _Merlin, that was succinct, Draco_. 

Neville gave a soft chuckle at that. "My thoughts exactly," he agreed. He sobered as he looked at Draco and stated more than asked, "I take it you've never been attracted to another bloke before?" 

Draco looked up at Neville. "Is that what that was? I hadn't realized." He arched a brow at Neville and shook his head, chuckling. "Merlin, if that is just attraction I am slightly afraid to know what the actual act is like." 

Neville's lips twitched at that, and he couldn't resist the impulse to brush another light kiss across Draco's smiling lips. "I meant in general. That… well from where I was standing, it felt a lot like desire, want." He paused for a moment and tried to marshal his thoughts. There was no way he was letting go of Draco now, but… he didn't want to pull him away from someone he cared for either. "Draco, may I ask you a personal question?" 

Draco swayed as he tried to stay close to Neville's kiss. He arched a brow at Neville again and nodded. "I shouldn't think why not. We've most definitely crossed the personal space barrier easily enough." 

Neville pulled in a deep breath and asked, "Are you in love with Pansy Parkinson? Do you _want_ to marry her?" Everything depended on Draco's answer. As much as Neville wanted him and thought they could make a go of things, maybe even something permanent, he would not interfere if Draco really loved Pansy. "The truth please. This is kind of… it's important." 

"No, I'm not. I care for her yes, but that's it. She's been around and there for me constantly. Has stood by my side for years. But I don't want to marry her, no." Draco realized as he said those words that they were true and a weight seemed to lift from his chest as he stopped speaking. He sucked in a breath and smiled at Neville. "Merlin, it felt extremely good to say that," he murmured, still slightly awed by that fact. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Neville's mouth. 

Neville took the kiss and pulled Draco closer, so close the other man was all but sitting in his lap. "You have no idea how hearing that makes me feel," he admitted softly. "I want… I'd like to see you. I mean, more than I do now, as more than just a friend." He blushed at the last bit; considering he'd had his tongue down the other man's throat it was obvious he meant as more than a friend. 

"But… if you're not comfortable with that, then friends it will be. I think… I think you marrying Pansy when you don't love her would be a mistake that would end up hurting both of you. And I'd feel better about pursuing you if you weren't engaged," he added, thinking about the guilt and shame he'd felt just wanking over the other man. 

Draco looked down at Neville and smirked. He wasn't a small man by anyone's standard and the other man nearly had him in his lap as one would a small child, holding him as if he thought he would run away. He supposed he'd given Neville plenty of reason to be fearful of that and he smiled then the sudden thoughts of Neville's words invaded his mind and invoked a wave a panic in him. He was getting _married!_

Draco sucked in several breaths rapidly, closing his eyes and trying to calm the sudden desire to take flight from Neville's arms and run to his sanctuary. "I'm getting married and I don't want to." 

Neville tightened his arm around Draco and did his best to soothe the suddenly panicking man. "Shhh, it's all right. Draco, it will be alright. You don't have to marry her if you don't want to." Neville could admit to himself he wasn't entirely certain of that, but he was willing to gamble on it. As Draco all but shook in his arms, Neville had the overwhelming urge to just take him away from all this, but he knew that realistically, he couldn't. But… there was no reason he couldn't take him someplace else, just for a little while. 

"Draco," he said softly. "I want to take you home with me, just for a little while. Can I… would… would you like that? Just… just to get away from here for a bit?" 

Draco froze and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked down at Neville, searching his face. "Just go with you? Just like that?" 

Neville flushed and turned away. "It's only for a few hours, Draco," he clarified. "Just some time away from here to… to talk, or not, to help you figure out what to do. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't run away with you if you wanted to, but that's not right, and who could be happy that way for long?" 

He wanted to talk to Draco, find out why he was wearing a glamour among other things, and he wanted to do it someplace they likely wouldn't be interrupted. His flat would work, or Longbottom Manor, though he hardly ever went there, but he'd go wherever Draco wanted to go. 

Draco looked at Neville then down at his hands. Here at the Manor, he could escape if he wanted and run to his room or even leave the grounds completely but he'd tried that and it hadn't worked. Neville's presence had followed him. In fact, the heat of the other man was so firmly entrenched in him now; he knew he couldn't let it go. 

Draco had come to the realization that he wanted- _needed_ \- had to have Neville. That was made perfectly clear since he'd relaxed more in the past few minutes with him than he had all week. He didn't understand it but he wasn't going to question it. One did not look too closely at things like this or they would explode in your face and he'd learned that lesson well. 

Searching Neville's face once more, Draco nodded. "All right," he whispered. "Let's go." 

7\.   
Smiling, Neville said to Draco, "Hold on," and Apparated them to the sitting room of his flat. He kept his arm around Draco so the other man could get his balance, then stepped away to allow Draco to take in the room. The room was comfortable and welcoming; a large cushiony couch, an armchair, and small table by the fireplace, a small coffee table in front of the sofa. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked softly. 

Draco looked around the room and nodded, feeling the loss of Neville's support instantly when he stepped away. His warmth still lingered at his side and he clung to that as he focused back on Neville. "Yes, please and thank you. This place looks and feels like you; it's nice." 

Neville flushed in pleasure and asked, "Do you have a preference? I've water, pumpkin juice, lemonade, wine and possibly some brandy. I don't think Harry and I drank it all." 

Draco stiffened as he felt a wave of coldness wash over him. "Potter's here?" 

Neville shook his head. "Harry doesn't live here. And no, he's not here. I meant from the last time he came for dinner." 

Draco relaxed and blew out a breath. Running into Potter wasn't something he needed right now since he wasn't even certain where he was at. He looked around the room again and sat down on the sofa, sighing as he sank into the cushiony material and stretched out his legs in front of him. "Whatever you are having is fine, Neville. We didn't come here so you could wait on me hand and foot." 

He smiled at Neville and then closed his eyes, sighing once more as he relaxed even further. There was a peacefulness to the house that he'd not noticed in his once over, more so now that he knew they were completely alone. 

Neville gave him a cryptic look and said, "Maybe I want to wait on you." Before Draco could reply he added, "I'll be right back" and headed into the kitchen where he kept his wine. He had a few reds – not really just for drinking without a meal to compliment – but he figured the Shiraz would do nicely. He poured them each a glass and went back to the sitting room to hand Draco a glass and stopped to take in the sight of Draco relaxing on his sofa. 

He looked perfectly at home there, and Neville found himself wishing he could keep Draco. "Here you are," he finally said; loathe to interrupt what looked like the first time the other man had fully relaxed in ages. 

Draco jumped and opened his eyes, looking up at Neville wearily. He cleared his throat and sat up, reaching out for the glass. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Thank you." He took a sip and hummed and looked up at Neville again. "That's a nice vintage." 

"Thanks," Neville said as he sat down next to Draco, their shoulders brushing. "It's an Australian Shiraz." He regarded Draco thoughtfully then said, "I'm sorry, but this was the only place I could think of. I don't really use Longbottom Manor much because I like this better. It's smaller, but it's mine, you know? It's more comfortable." 

Draco blushed as Neville's body settled next to his, the heat returning to him full force. He cleared his throat and sipped some more of the wine trying to fortify himself, shaking his head. "It's fine. Thank you for allowing me into your home," he murmured. 

"I want you here," Neville replied and was staggered as he realized he wanted Draco here permanently. He took a hurried sip of his wine and tried to think. They needed to talk, needed to figure something out where Draco's marriage was concerned. And while he may want the other man on more than a temporary basis, Draco needed time to figure out what he wanted. "So… I think," he began, trying to find a gentle way to phrase what he wanted to say. "I think perhaps you should speak with your mother. About the wedding. About not wanting to marry Pansy, I mean." 

Draco snorted and shook his head as he looked around the room. He knocked back the entire glass as he thought about Neville's words. "I think she already knows... about a lot of things." 

Neville blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. How could Narcissa already know, and what did Draco mean with that last bit? 

Draco twirled the glass in his fingers, watching the glass sparkle in the lights of the flat. "I had a rather interesting conversation with her this morning, in which she informed me my happiness was most important to her." He looked at Neville. "And that a certain Herbologist would be working in the Moon Gardens tonight." 

Neville's jaw dropped. Was Draco saying his mother not only knew, but she approved? That couldn't be… how could she know? But… she had told Draco where he would be… 

"So… um, you're saying she knows. About… about what's happening with us? Um, I may be wrong about this, but it almost sounds like you're saying she doesn't mind." 

Draco smirked and reached out to touch Neville's face. He hesitated then went ahead and ran his fingers across Neville's cheek, reveling in the feeling of the slight stubble on his face. He had no idea why that thrilled him so much, just that it did. "You forget whom we are speaking about. My mother was a Slytherin – correction - is a Slytherin through and through. Did you not tell me Potter told you she would do anything for me?" 

Neville instinctively leaned into the touch and smiled. "He did, yes," he confirmed. "So… that problem's solved." He swallowed a little nervously then asked, "Um, about… about us then. Do you... how do... would you want…" He took a deep breath and tried again. It was one thing to want something; it was another entirely to reach for it. "Come out with me for dinner after you talk to your mother?" 

Draco watched Neville, gently stroking his skin and listening to the rasp of his nails on the whiskers. He cupped Neville's chin and looked him in the eyes. "You really want there to be an us then? You want to be seen out with me?" he asked. 

Neville grinned and set his half empty glass on the table. "You couldn't tell?" he teased. No way was he admitting just how much he wanted that – and more – from the other man. Not just yet. 

Draco smirked. "I was wondering; it seemed that you had a fondness for affection in the garden. You'll forgive me for being a little slow in these matters." 

Neville's grin widened so much it nearly split his face in half. "I'm an affectionate sort of bloke," he said. It was true. Granted, he'd only had three relationships, but one of the things he enjoyed most was being able to touch and cuddle the person he was with. He picked up his wine and took another sip before setting it down once more. "That all right with you?" 

It almost sounded as if Neville were trying to negotiate a relationship with him and for Draco, another revelation was realized. He wanted that with Neville. He and Pansy had never discussed anything like this, it was just assumed that there would be a certain amount of affection shown in public and what happened in private was private. Merlin, was there really such a difference between two men? He looked at Neville, arching an eyebrow at him and smirking again. "That depends on whether you mean in public or privately? I must tell you that already I've let you closer to me than anyone else before." 

Neville flushed with pleasure at that. Hearing that meant a great deal, because it told him that he meant something to Draco, that Draco perhaps even trusted him more than he'd thought. "I meant in general actually, publicly or privately. Some people don't care to be affectionate in public, but I'm the sort that… well, I'm liable to touch you just to touch you." 

Draco nodded. He'd noticed that Neville had reached out to him several times in their conversations and that sense of warmth had stayed with him, keeping him sane these past few weeks. "I don't mind it actually, from you anyway. I will warn you though, once whatever happens with Parkinson is finished, we are liable to be in the papers quite a bit." 

Neville shrugged. "I don't mind. I've not been in the papers as much or as long as Harry, but I did get more exposure in the papers than I wanted after all that with Voldemort," Neville replied. "The papers can say what they like – they will anyway – and the only ones that really matter here are us, and those important to us. So long as they know what's happening before the papers get hold of it, it doesn't really matter to me." 

Draco nodded again, surprised that Neville felt that way. He relaxed into the sofa next to Neville as he rested his head against the back of the cushions. "Well, no matter what happens, my mother will make certain the correct information gets to the right people, so I am honestly not that worried about it." He closed his eyes and sighed softly again. "I try to have as little to do as possibly with the papers. I learned my lessons well." 

Neville wanted to touch him, and since Draco hadn't seemed to mind when he did it before, he decided to just follow his instincts. He took the empty glass from the other man's hand and set it on the table next to his own, then tugged lightly at Draco's shoulder. "Lay with me," he murmured as he shifted so he was leaning into the corner of the sofa, one arm propped on the armrest. 

Draco hummed and opened his eyes, looking at Neville for a moment. He swallowed and turned on the sofa, scooting back in between Neville's legs. He leaned against Neville's chest and blew out a breath, closing his eyes as he relaxed. It felt odd to be cradled against the other man but it also felt amazingly good as well. Safe. "How's that?" he asked. 

Neville smiled as he slid his arms around Draco's middle. "Perfect." It was. It felt incredibly good, right even, to hold Draco this way. "Comfortable?" he asked. 

Draco rested his arms on top of Neville's, hesitating just a moment before threading his fingers through Neville's. He leaned his head back, looking up at him and smiling. "You make a surprisingly decent chaise, Longbottom, but don't quit your day job. I thoroughly enjoy watching you in my gardens too much." 

Neville laughed and pulled Draco closer. "I promise," he agreed. "I rather like my day job in any case," he added in the tone of someone confessing a deep, dark secret. He sobered as he remembered the glamour and asked quietly, "Draco, why are you wearing a glamour?" 

Draco made to snuggle closer to Neville as he was pulled closer then stiffened. He chuckled to cover the uncomfortable moment. "Why would you think I'm wearing a glamour? Do you not think I look this good all the time?" He looked up at Neville and smirked. "I suppose first thing in the morning I will admit I am not at my most charming until I've had my tea but that is another story altogether." 

Neville felt the telltale stiffness, but didn't respond to it. He'd expected the evasion, but a part of him had hoped Draco wouldn't attempt the pretense. "I know you're wearing one, Draco," he said. "It slipped in the garden that day, the first time you kissed me then disappeared before I could respond. I saw the shadows under your eyes. Those are the kind of marks you get from many sleepless nights, not just one or two. Talk to me, please." 

Draco sighed, knowing it would do no good to argue now that he'd been caught out. He leaned forward, reaching down to draw his wand. He flicked it and removed the charm, sighing heavily as the toll on his magic eased. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against Neville once more, resting his arms against the other man's. "Do you remember our discussion about nightmares?" he began. "Mine are nightly and having to appear in public as the happy couple required me to look my best." 

He snorted and continued. "Malfoys always look their best, regardless of the circumstances or reservations." 

Neville twisted a bit to get a look at Draco's face and just managed to suppress his gasp. Draco looked worse than he'd expected. The circles under his eyes made him look as though he'd been beaten and his face was slightly drawn, showing he'd lost weight. It was completely understandable if he'd been having nightmares every night. Neville shifted back into his previous position and cuddled Draco closer to him, the gesture as protective as he felt. 

"No Malfoys tonight. Just Draco and Neville." He fell silent, debating whether he should prod Draco about his dreams, or just offer to let him stay with him for the night. He had a guest room, or Draco could sleep with him if he liked, but he had to do something to make certain the other man got some sleep. He had a few things he could use to make a tea that might help him sleep as well, and he didn't want to give Draco Dreamless Sleep, not in the condition he was obviously in. He preferred to use the restoratives in their purest state anyway; much less chance of addiction that way. 

"Do you want to stay here tonight? Try to get some sleep?" he finally asked. 

Draco shrugged, settling into Neville's arms more comfortably, the heat from the other man's body penetrating through his clothing and into his own. It was soothing and reassuring, and while he didn't want to move from Neville's embrace, he wasn't certain if he could impose on the other man like that. "I don't want to intrude. You said this was only for a short while," he murmured and yawned. 

"It isn't an imposition when I'm offering. You're welcome here any time you want to come over." He brushed a light kiss to the top of Draco's head and continued. "I can go make up the guestroom with fresh sheets, or you can sleep with me. Just sleep, I promise, but it might help. During that last year very few of us slept alone; it helped keep the nightmares away to know someone else was there." 

Draco smiled as he felt Neville's lips on his hair. Chuckling, he turned slightly and leaned his head to the side, resting his face against Neville's chest. "You Gryffindors don't know when to quit, do you? You leave something opened ended like that and you never know when I might show up." He swallowed hard and threw caution into the wind. "If you don't make a large fuss and it's not too much trouble, I would like to stay with you," he murmured. 

Neville smiled and gave Draco a gentle squeeze. "Come on then. You're mostly asleep already. May as well sleep in comfort," he responded, sitting up straighter and taking Draco with him. "Loo's the first door on the right if you need it. The bedroom is right beside it." 

Draco groaned and sighed. "Who said I wasn't comfortable where I was at?" He got to his feet and turned offering a hand up to Neville, smiling down at him. "However, since you disturbed us I suppose I can be charitable and do as you asked." 

Neville laughed as Draco headed for the loo, going to his dresser and picking out a set of pyjamas he hardly ever wore for Draco to sleep in. He set them on the right side of the bed, then pulled out a pair for himself. He preferred to sleep nude, but he didn't want to embarrass Draco or make him feel uncomfortable, so he sat on the bed with the green nightwear on his lap, waiting for Draco to get out of the loo. 

Draco finished in the loo, trying hard not to peer at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath and glanced up though, shaking his head at the man that looked back at him from the glass. He knew he had looked bad but hadn't realized just how bad since the last time he'd looked. It was a wonder he was still standing and hoped he didn't embarrass himself tonight. He splashed some cool water on his face, once again trying to calm himself. 

He was going to sleep with a man and not just any man, but Neville. He'd not slept beside anyone in quite some time. Even the hurried evenings he'd spent with Pansy had never ended up in either one of their beds; they'd always parted ways. 

Taking a deep breath, Draco exited the loo and entered the bedroom, looking at Neville. He licked his lips and smirked at him. "Green for the Slytherin, eh?" 

Neville grinned – manfully ignoring the tingle in his spine at the sight of Draco licking his lips – and said, "For the Gryffindor actually." He pointed to the black silk pyjamas on the bed and added, "I thought you'd be more comfortable with those. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." He stood and headed for the door, one hand on the knob to pull it closed behind him to give Draco some privacy. 

Draco watched him go then turned to the bed, picking up the pyjamas and smiling as he caressed the smooth material. He set them back down on the bed then shed his robes, dressing in just the bottoms while he folded up his own clothing and looked around for someplace out of the way to set his clothing. 

Neville made quick work of stripping off his clothes to do a quick cleansing spell before he donned his pyjamas, cleaned his teeth and took a deep breath before he left the loo. He stopped outside his closed bedroom door and pulled at the neck of the pyjama top as he gave his body a stern talking to. It wouldn't do to get aroused now, not when he'd promised the other man nothing but sleep. He hoped he could get comfortable enough to sleep; he really wasn't used to wearing this much to bed.   
He knocked on the door and called out to the man inside. "Draco, may I come in?" 

Draco straightened; clothes still in hand. "It's your room and I'm as clothed as I am going to get so please do." 

Neville opened the door and nearly dropped the clothing he had crumpled in his hand when he looked up and got a look at Draco. So much for not getting aroused. He couldn't help the head to toe look of appreciation he gave Draco before he settled his eyes on the clothing in Draco's hand. 

He pointed to the wardrobe by the window and said, "There should be space to hang them there if you like. That way your robes won't get wrinkled." He turned to the small hamper he kept against the wall behind his door and dumped his work clothing into it, then headed for the bed. "Have a particular side you prefer to sleep on?" he asked in an attempt to keep his mind off the fact that Draco was in his bedroom, half- _naked_ , and about to get into bed with him. 

Draco flushed as he watched Neville give him the once over. Padding over to the wardrobe, he hung his robes and turned back to Neville, yawning and stretching as he ran a hand through his hair. "It doesn't matter. I have a bad habit of _not_ sleeping in the middle of the bed." 

Neville grinned as he picked a side and slid into bed. "Guess you'll just have to share," he teased. "I have a bad habit of that myself." 

Draco smirked as he walked around to the other side. "Share? Surely, you jest." He drew back the blankets and sat down, sliding his feet under and settling back. "It'll be a fight to the death I'll have you know. May the best man win." 

Neville smirked right back at him. "Is that a challenge?" he teased. He scooted closer to Draco, put his arm around him and tugged him closer. He left his arm where it was and asked," This all right?" 

Face to face with Neville, Draco studied him, feeling the warmth from the other man already and sighing. He nodded and grinned at him. "Would you like it to be a challenge? I wouldn't want you to think I was easy." He blinked, not believing the words had actually fallen from his lips. 

Neville snorted. "Nothing about you is easy," he responded immediately. "And you didn't answer my question. Is this all right? Will you be able to sleep this way?" he asked once more. 

Draco arched an eyebrow, not knowing if he should be offended or not. He decided to let the comment slide as he was tired and enjoying the verbal sparring with Neville too much to make something of it. "It's fine. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep like this or not. I'm not used to sleeping with anyone, but to be honest with you, I am so exhausted I don't think it matters much either way." He bit his lip, searching Neville's face before reaching out to run his fingers along Neville's cheek, once again enjoying the scratchy sound his nails made against his skin. "I just hope I don't disturb your rest too much." 

Neville ducked his head and gave Draco a quick kiss before he pulled back, rubbing soothing circles on Draco's back. "It'll be fine. You'll see. Go to sleep, Draco," he said as he closed his eyes. 

Draco's eyes fluttered shut as Neville rubbed his back and his lips graced across his mouth. He groaned as Neville pulled away and opened his eyes to look at him. "Tease," he murmured and sighed, closing his eyes once more and trying to relax. It wasn't easy, seeing as Neville had just kissed him. 

Draco could feel the heat from Neville's body and it danced along his skin, warming and soothing him, but also arousing him as well. How in the hell was he supposed to sleep like this? 

Neville wasn't as unaffected as he might have appeared. He wanted to kiss Draco again, over and over. He wanted to kiss him slowly, take his time and relax into the other man. He'd promised sleep though, so he fought the desire as much as he could. "I promised you sleep, not snogging," he said quietly. "If you'd rather snog, we can do that, but I do want you to get some sleep." 

"I don't snog, however, I would thoroughly enjoy kissing you again." Draco smiled as he looked Neville in the eyes. "I'm told one can't have a good night's sleep without a goodnight kiss." 

"Is that so?" Neville replied, a slow smile spreading across his lips. "Nox," he said as he leaned in to kiss Draco, his lips brushing the other man's with the word. "Can't let you miss out on sleep because I didn't kiss you goodnight," he murmured against Draco's lips before he took his mouth with his own. He kissed him just as he'd wanted to; languidly, sweetly, thoroughly. 

Draco groaned as the bedroom went dark and Neville's mouth covered his. He reached up and threaded his fingers in Neville's hair, holding onto him as he sighed and leaned into him, slowly kissing Neville in return. 

Running his hand through Neville's hair and down to his neck, Draco urged him closer, pulling on him gently and scooting his own body closer to Neville, reveling in his warmth and taste. He rested his forehead against Neville's when the kiss broke. "That was better, but I think I need another. That was just a warm-up," he murmured and sucked Neville's bottom lip into his mouth. 

Neville moaned and he tugged Draco even closer. This time there was nothing soft about his kiss; it was hard and needy, communicating his desire for the man in his arms with every stroke of his tongue. His cock was firming in his trousers and he wished he'd left the ruddy shirt off so he could feel Draco's skin against his, but he took pleasure in the fact that he could touch Draco as he slid his hand up and down Draco's spine. 

Pleasure surged through Draco as he was tugged forward, his mouth roughly kissed, and he gave as good as he got. He let go and just sank into the sensations of Neville's hot fingertips running up and down his back. He groaned, low and deep in his throat, sliding his own hand down Neville's back to his waist, trying to pull him closer. 

"Merlin," Neville broke the kiss to murmur. "The things you do to me," he whispered as he took Draco's mouth once more, only to leave it for the tender flesh of his neck. He didn't even realise he'd rolled them over, that he was half lying on Draco until his fingers brushed over a nipple. He wanted to play with it, suck it, lick it, but he couldn't leave the skin of Draco's neck, tonguing at his Adam's apple before he kissed his way to Draco's collarbone. 

Draco sucked in a breath, clinging and arching up into Neville as he was flipped on to his back. _Fuck!_ The sensations were intense and it felt so bloody good that he didn't know which way was up or down and whether or not he wanted Neville to stop or continue. He made some sort of strangled noise and dug his fingers into Neville's back, pulling at his pyjamas, panting. "Oh...oh Gods... Nev-Neville..." 

Something in Draco's voice registered in Neville's brain. Need shuddered through him as he felt Draco all but claw his back through his clothes and he rode the wave of desire for a few seconds before he pulled back slightly. He had to slow them down _now_ , while he still could, or they'd end up doing something he wasn't certain Draco was ready for. 

He moved up and gave Draco a gentle, soothing kiss, hoping to tone down the desire enough that they could eventually relax into sleep. "All right there, Draco?" he whispered into Draco's ear. 

Draco closed his eyes, his hands still clutched tightly in Neville's pyjama top. He shuddered as Neville's breath ghosted across his ear and sucked in a breath trying to calm down. His prick was so _hard_ , hard enough to pound nails and he ached with need, desire and _want_. He knew what it was and he knew exactly who had caused it. He welcomed it even, because it had been so long since he'd felt that ... _alive_. 

And yet he didn't know why he'd panicked like that because what Neville had been doing had felt so fecking _good_. He wanted to shake him for stopping, and yet he was glad he had so he could catch his breath. "Ah... no, but I'm still breathing so that is a positive. You?" 

Draco carefully eased his grip on Neville's clothing and ran his hands down Neville's back, knowing he had to have done something to him to bring him out of the haze he must have been feeling as well. Surely he couldn't have been the only one affected this way? 

Neville shifted and groaned as his cock pressed against the bedding, shifting once more to relieve the pressure. "I didn't think so, you sounded… um… well, a bit out of your depth," he answered as gently as he could. His voice was low and husky with desire, his body ached with it, but he fought it down and forced himself to think coherently. "I think… I think we should just… just… cuddle for a while, catch our breath, yeah?" And maybe they would both calm down enough to sleep. If they started up again he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself before he'd tasted as much of Draco as possible. That _had_ to wait until Draco had spoken to his mother. 

Draco listened to Neville make excuses for him and groaned. There was no way he could lie there next to Neville and catch his breath, not now, and certainly not with his cock standing at attention as it was. Something had to be done before he exploded. He rolled on to his side, reaching out for Neville's arm, boldly patting him down until he found his hand. 

Draco drew their hands down to his prick, hissing as their fingers brushed silk across the firm head. "This may be my first time with a man and you said something about the things I do to you, but feel that? That's what you've done to me. And, Merlin, it felt so incredible, so fecking good, that I don't think I've ever felt that way before. I am out of my depth, but there is no bloody way I can lie here and cuddle with you with that between us. Please don't tell me I am the only one," he rasped out quickly. 

Neville groaned at the feel of Draco under his fingers, the heat permeating through the cloth. He couldn't help the small squeeze he gave the hard length in his hand and he moaned, hitching close enough to the other man so Draco could feel Neville's prick hot and hard against him. 

"Draco," he breathed, the war he was waging with himself clear in his voice as he exerted all his willpower to keep from yanking the sleep trousers from around Draco's waist so he could taste him. "I wanted to wait. I wanted to wait at least until you'd spoken to your mother. I… I can't… I can't touch you, kiss you and not want… I'm not sure I'll be able to stop if we keep going." _I've wanted you too long and I want my mouth on you too badly._ "I'm not sure you're ready for that." 

"Bloody hell," Draco groaned as Neville squeezed him, canting his hips up into their hands. He swallowed hard and reached down wrapping his other hand around Neville's prick as it brushed along his thigh. He took a deep breath and returned the squeeze, knowing exactly what he was committing himself to. 

Licking his lips, he shuddered and shook his head in the darkness. "My mother isn't here in the bed with us and I don't want her here. So I don't give a bloody fuck about her opinion on this matter. I want you... I want you to show me what to do. Teach me what men do together," he finished softly. 

8\.   
Neville's breath hitched in his throat and then left him in a needy whine. _How_ in Merlin's name was he supposed to say no to _that_? He pulled completely away from Draco, the small sound of displeasure his lover-to-be made at the action only spurring him to move faster. He pulled the top over his head and threw it, then shoved the pyjama trousers down his legs and kicked them off. He closed the distance between them and rested a hand on the waist band of Draco's bottoms. "May I?" 

He had to see, just to satisfy his own curiosity and because he wanted to be able to do this later to Neville. " _Lumos!_ " Draco murmured and stared at Neville, nodding slowly as he took in the other man. Neville's body was just as muscled as it had appeared to be when Draco had looked at him earlier while he was stretching in the moonlight. The hard, smooth planes of his chest tapered down into his flat, taut stomach. Sandy blond hair ran south from his navel and surrounded his red, swollen prick with a nest of tight, golden curls. Neville's long legs stretched out to the end of the bed and Draco swallowed hard and drew his eyes back up the length of Neville, meeting his eyes. 

"Exquisite and yes, please," he replied breathlessly, his eyes not leaving Neville's. "I hope you don't mind. I wanted to see you. To see how to do this to you as well." 

Neville smiled at Draco and tugged at the waistband of the pyjama bottoms, smile widening as Draco lifted his hips to help. He pulled them off, smile fading into pure appreciation as Draco rolled onto his back, and Neville let out a long, low breath. "Gorgeous," he said, lifting his hands to run them reverently along Draco's sides, eyes fixing on the beautiful prick standing proud from a nest of pale blond curls. 

Neville ran his hand across Draco's chest, enjoying the feel of silky skin over hard muscle. He leaned forward and licked across a beckoning nipple, then sucked it into his mouth, moaning in pleasure. He took his time and sucked it to hardness, then moved to give the other the same treatment. He mouthed his way slowly down Draco's chest, following the line of his sternum and nipping at the light trail of hair that began just past his belly button. 

He let his hands slide down Draco's legs, pressing them slowly open, fingers trailing lightly over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He looked up at Draco and smiled, then licked slowly across the tip of his leaking cock, then blew a stream of cool air across it. "Like that?" 

Draco shuddered, his eyes falling shut as Neville's mouth moved over his body and swallowed hard as Neville licked across his cock. He blew out a breath, fisting his hands in the sheets and nodded. It wasn't all that different from exploring a woman's body. A little one-sided, but he'd let Neville show him how it was done then return the favor later. He opened his eyes and looked down at Neville, smiling widely at him. "Merlin, yes," he breathed. "Don't stop." 

Smiling, Neville proceeded to do his level best to turn Draco into a pile of mush. He licked a long, slow stripe from balls to tip on the underside of Draco's cock, twirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves just under the head before he closed his mouth over it and sucked gently. He looked up and locked eyes with Draco then slowly sucked him in, taking more and more of him until Draco hit his throat, then consciously relaxed and swallowed him whole. 

Draco met Neville's eyes, watching him as long as possible until he couldn't any longer, a low moan slipping past his lips as his eyes rolled back in his head. His fists tightened and pulled at the bed sheets as he restrained himself from thrusting up into Neville's mouth. Sweet Gods alive, where did Neville learn to do that? Draco was almost positive he was now babbling some foreign language as the moan turned to whimpers of incoherent sound. Merlin, was that really coming from him? 

Unclenching his fingers from the bedclothes took a minor miracle as he threaded them in Neville's hair, caressing his scalp, trying to show his appreciation to him because he knew the noises he was making certainly couldn't be getting the point across. 

Neville reveled in the sounds coming from his lover and if it had been possible, he would have smiled around his mouthful. Instead, he pulled in air through his nose and swallowed around Draco, pulling up slowly only to slide back down. He brought his hands into play, pulling up far enough to hold Draco steady while he used the tips of his fingers to trace teasingly light nonsense patterns on Draco's bollocks, occasionally threading them through the soft hair that surrounded them. He lifted up further so he could focus on the head, sucking softly as he licked across the slit. 

The helpless, needy sounds escaping Draco ratcheted Neville's own need higher, but he ignored it. This was about Draco, _for_ Draco, not him right now. The fingers raking through his hair made him look up at Draco and pull off long enough to murmur, "It's all right. You can move if you like," giving Draco permission to fuck his face, guide his head, whatever he wanted. 

Draco pried opened his eyes to look down at Neville, taking in his red and swollen lips. He panted fast and harshly, licking his own lips, tugging gently on Neville's hair and wanting to pull Neville to him with the sudden urge to taste his mouth once more. He searched Neville's face then nodded. "Come here," he murmured and pulled on him. 

Neville slid up Draco's body from his spot between his legs, moaning softly at the feel of skin dragging against skin. "Gods, you feel good," he murmured once he was level with Draco's face, a sharp gasp escaping him as their cocks aligned. He thrust instinctively, needing the friction, before he stilled himself and panted softly. Damn, but he wanted Draco. Badly. 

Draco groaned, canting his hips against Neville's and sucking in a breath as they rubbed against each other. He tightened his fingers in Neville's hair and nodded. "Good does not even begin to describe it," he breathed against Neville's lips before pressing their mouths together. 

Sliding his tongue past Neville's lips rewarded him with the other man's taste, and something else; a sharper, muskier flavour, and Draco realized that he was tasting himself on Neville. _Oh dear Gods, how much more is there?_ , his mind supplied as he moaned, already ready to burst and pulled on Neville's hair harder, sucking at his mouth more insistently as he thrust against him again. 

Draco wasn't certain how much more he could take of these sensations but he didn't care, all he knew was he had to have them with Neville and he had to have them **now** as he slid one hand down Neville's back and tried to pull him closer to him as if climbing into him through his mouth. 

_Merlin's hairy balls, Draco was killing him_! Neville tried desperately to hang on to his control, but Draco's tongue in his mouth and Draco's hips pushing at his, rubbing their cocks together, fried nearly every synapse in his body. It was electrifying to feel all that smooth flesh moving under him, and he'd wanted this so long he wasn't certain how much longer he could hang on to what control he had left. 

Neville kissed Draco hungrily, tongue fucking into his mouth the way he looked forward to doing with Draco's body, and the thought was _so fucking HOT_ it threatened to trash his control completely, so he pulled back from it and focused on the feel of them sliding slick and wet together between their bodies, a low, hungry groan sounding in the back of his throat. 

Draco felt Neville's groan reverberate through the hand on his back and thrust faster against him, holding him tighter in response. He was doing this Neville, _having this done to him_ by Neville, and that thought right there was more than enough to send him over the edge. 

He arched up one last time into Neville, his sac drawing up tight as his body bowed toward Neville, and he screamed his release out into and onto Neville's body. 

That was it. The last of Neville's control snapped as Draco came apart underneath him, and he slid his hands under Draco's arse to pull him closer as he thrust once, twice more, before his orgasm rocked through him. He yanked their lips apart, Draco's name falling like a prayer from his lips as he exploded all over the other man, their semen mixing together as he rode his orgasm out. Finally, it was over, and he slumped onto Draco, breath leaving him in harsh gasps. 

He rolled them onto their sides; hands still cupped on Draco's arse, and tried desperately to get his breath back. "That was…" he panted, his mind blanking as he tried to come up with a word for how truly incredible that had been. 

Draco rested his forehead against Neville's, lying next to him, stunned and panting just as fast and harsh as Neville. He licked his lips and nodded, unable to say anything. He closed his eyes and ran his hands up Neville's back, just touching him and trying to believe it was really real and that even though the evidence was cooling rapidly on his stomach, _this_ had really happened. 

_He'd had sex with another man_ , and the idea of it didn't disturb him as much as he thought it would have just a few hours ago. He chuckled lightly and pressed his mouth to Neville's. "I've just had the most incredible sex of my life with another man. How about you?" he murmured, once his voice decided it would work again. He pressed his lips to Neville's mouth again, deciding that he'd go to bed like this every night regardless what anyone else thought about it for the rest of his life if he had his choice in the matter. Preferably with Neville at his side. 

Neville would have answered, but he got distracted by the feel of Draco's mouth on his own, and pushed his tongue into the other man's mouth to lay claim to every recess within it once more. He could easily get addicted to kissing Draco, he realised. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if he already were. 

He smiled at that thought and broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Draco's. "The best sex of your life, mm? I can agree with that," he said softly. 

Draco smirked and nodded, feeling quite safe and warm, although a bit sticky. He shifted his legs slightly, pulling Neville closer; wondering why he wanted to never let this person go. He wasn't minding the fact that Neville was male any longer. 

Neville had ceased to be a man in his mind so much as he was now the person he wanted. That was so much more important, and he had to have it, to continue to be able to reach out and feel that he was real. 

Draco had never been much on touching and lying together in the past, preferring to get up and get clean after his trysts with Pansy. But no more. He reached up and ran the back of his hand along Neville's cheek, once more reveling in the sensation and sandpapery sound of his skin on Neville's scruffy cheek. 

"I only have one other to compare it to but I can honestly say it was the best, yes." Draco murmured, trying very hard not to yawn in Neville's face as he slid his fingers into his hair and around to the back of his neck, caressing the soft skin there. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Most definitely the best, seeing as it's turning me into a touchy-feely person." He did yawn then, hiding his face in the pillow instead of letting go of Neville to cover his mouth. "All your fault, you know." He pulled Neville closer, twining his legs about the other man to keep the warmth from him next to his skin. 

If Draco had looked up he would have seen that Neville was damn near glowing. "Naturally affectionate here, remember? I don't mind touchy-feely at all," he said as lightly as possible, given how his entire body was still singing from both the incredible orgasm and the news Draco had just gifted him with. 

They were beginning to stick together, and Neville knew he should clean them up before they became stuck that way, but he really didn't want to move. "We should clean up a bit," he said, then shifted enough to reach under his pillow for his wand, murmuring a cleansing spell before shoving it awkwardly back where it was. "That's better," he murmured, twining himself more completely around Draco. 

Draco shivered at the feeling of Neville's magic across his skin. "Thank you," he murmured, adjusting himself as well to Neville squirming. He yawned again, now more exhausted than ever. "Naturally affectionate. I suppose I can live with that... it's a hardship, but I can endure it if I must," He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Neville's forehead, sighing as he relaxed into Neville's body and the bedclothes. 

Neville chuckled softly and doused the lights once more. "Goodnight Draco. Sleep well," he murmured, feeling sleep stealing into his body. 

"Rest well, Neville," Draco muttered, pulling Neville closer as he relaxed into sleep. 

Neville had just a moment to register that Draco had fallen asleep and smiled, then succumbed to Morpheus himself.

~*~*~

Draco groaned as sunlight came from somewhere and he tried to burrow into his blankets, wondering why he'd not closed the curtain around his bed. It was too early to be awake. He made to roll over but couldn't and nearly panicked as he realized there was a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he blinked and smiled, recalling the night before as Neville's sandy blond hair came into focus. He reached up and threaded his fingers in the unruly mass, petting him gently as Neville still slumbered on his chest. He sighed, closing his eyes once more and continuing to run his fingers through Neville's hair.

Neville sighed contentedly in his sleep, body arching instinctively into the gentle petting of his hair. He was warm, and comfortable, and not at all ready to wake, so he slumbered on in quiet bliss, unaware the man he'd made love to the night before was awake. 

Draco chuckled as Neville squirmed and he ran his other hand along Neville's back, sighing as well. He had no idea of the time, nor did he care as looked over the other man. He'd not slept - no, rested - that well in... well, he couldn't remember how long, and he was quite grateful to Neville. He smiled, lifting the blankets away from Neville to continue viewing his body. 

Neville shivered a bit in his sleep as cooler air flowed across his skin and burrowed closer to the source of warmth and heat, all but clinging like a vine to Draco in his sleep. He sighed again as he got comfortable and settled once more. 

Draco chuckled again, groaning as Neville's body rubbed against his, forcing him to realize he had a problem this morning. One of two he couldn't take care of with Neville sprawled across him. 

He tossed the sheet aside and bit his lip, running his hand down Neville's body and cupping his bottom as Neville had done to him last night. Neville's flesh was warm and firm in his grasp and he squeezed him gently as his prick twitched. He licked his lips and did it again waiting to see what would happen. 

Neville moaned, his mind beginning the shift from sleep to wakefulness. He pressed back into the enticing feeling, believing he was dreaming, and then pressed forward, his awakening prick pressing against Draco. 

Draco hissed and arched a brow as he watched Neville respond. He had the general idea about sex; it was all basically the same, wasn't it, regardless of gender? And now that he was awake and rested, he was applying those thoughts to his current situation as he ran his hand over Neville's bottom again and up his back, caressing his skin. Neville said he liked to be touched and Draco could do that. In fact, he thought he was going to enjoy doing that very much. 

"Mmm," Neville sighed, partially awake, but mostly still asleep. He'd been dreaming of Draco and what they'd done the night before, and the scent in his nostrils told him he wasn't alone. His lips curled into a smile as he pressed himself closer to the delectable man in his bed, loathe to wake fully and curious as to what Draco intended to next. 

Draco grinned, reaching down to squeeze Neville's bottom again. "Yes, you are particularly delectable in this light. Perhaps the sun is not only good for plants but Herbologists as well?" 

Neville chuckled, mostly awake now. "You're always bloody gorgeous, no matter what light you're in," he murmured, voice husky with sleep and unfurling desire. 

Draco laughed. "Thank you, but I think you are biased. I know what I look like and I'm not up to my best." This affection thing was quite addicting and he continued to pet Neville's skin, just rubbing his hands back and forth over Neville's body. 

Neville moaned in appreciation at the gentle caress on his body and squirmed closer. "Keep that up and I'm never letting you leave," he threatened. It was only half a joke. 

Draco sucked in a breath and grinned as he reached down to cup Neville's bottom again. "That could be arranged. I've not slept that well in some time, and it's all your fault. Thank you very much," he whispered. 

Neville smiled and shifted so he could nuzzle at Draco's throat. He was enjoying this – a great deal actually – despite knowing he ought to get a bit more sleep. He still had work to do in the Moon Garden after all. "You're welcome," he said in response to Draco comment about his sleep. "You're also welcome here at any time." _For as long as you like. Forever even._

Draco moaned and closed his eyes at the feeling of Neville's lips on his skin. He gripped Neville's bottom, squeezing a bit harder as he ground himself into the other man. He swallowed hard and licked his lips as Neville proceeded to try and make him forget everything he'd ever known. "I'll try to remember that." 

"You do that," Neville murmured at his throat, pulling his wand long enough to cast breath freshening charms on them both. He shoved the wand back under his pillow and took Draco's mouth; hot and wet and greedy, moaning as his tongue slid inside the warm cavern and proceed to get reacquainted with all it's recesses. 

Draco groaned, his hands flexing on Neville's skin as if he couldn't decide where to hold on to him. He decided for wrapping both arms around Neville; one hand on his bum and the other threaded in Neville's hair, tugging gently on the sleep tousled strands. He squeezed Neville to him tightly as he returned his kiss just as ferociously. 

Neville broke the kiss, nipping and licking at Draco's jaw, sucking lightly on his chin before traveling down his neck to his collarbone and licking him slowly, like a cat savouring cream. "You're so damned beautiful," Neville murmured, kissing the spot he'd been licking, one hand moving to slide slowly up and down Draco's side, his chest covering half of Draco's. 

"I want to mark you, right here," he murmured, sucking softly on the hollow of Draco's collarbone. "Want you to mark me," he whispered, hoping he wasn't pushing too fast or too hard. If Draco was as touch starved as he thought, he might need to know how much he was wanted as well, and Neville trusted his instinct. It rarely led him astray. "Want to feel all of you, everywhere," he added, hand coming up to tug gently on Draco's exposed nipple. 

Draco hissed and arched up into Neville. "Oh Gods." He shuddered and clung to the other man, sliding his hands over Neville's body. The feeling of Neville's mouth and skin on his own was just as intense as it had been last night and he was lost in the sea of sensations with no desire to be rescued. "Yesss," he hissed softly and pulled Neville all the way on top of him, scooting down in the bed more so he could feel the entire length of him all over him. 

Neville's fingers lost their purchase on Draco's nipple with the movement, but that was fine because now he had all the contact he needed. He thrust against Draco, teeth and tongue and lips sucking and biting at Draco's skin, bruising the skin. " _Fuck._ You taste so damned good," he whispered against Draco's lips, tongue swiping at the bottom one before he sucked it into his mouth. "I wanted to taste you last night, drink you down," he continued, hips grinding into Draco's, loving the sounds coming from Draco's mouth. 

Draco's eyes widened as he stared at Neville, swallowing hard. "You wanted what?" he asked breathlessly, his mind going blank at the possibilities Neville's words brought forth. 

Neville shifted so his mouth was directly against Draco's ear. "I wanted you to come in my mouth. I wanted to feel you hot and hard sliding over my lips, taking my mouth like you owned it, and then I wanted to swallow your come and lick you clean," he confessed breathily, desire growing as he realized that quite possibly, Draco liked this, liked knowing what Neville wanted to do to him. 

Draco sucked in a breath, his eyes falling shut as the words penetrated his ears, the images played across his mind's eye and he dug his hands into Neville's arse. He swallowed and licked his lips, turning his head to nuzzle Neville. "Then I would like very much to give you what you want," he uttered breathlessly across Neville's ear. 

"Which part Draco?" Neville questioned. "You haven't heard even half of it yet," he promised, then shifted and rolled them over so he was on his back, Draco snug between his thighs. He lifted his legs and clasped them around Draco, pushing up against the other man's cock. "Fuck, that feels good," he moaned. 

"Want to know what else I want?" he asked, eyes focused on Draco's face from under his lashes. He pushed up against his lover once more and rolled his hips. "Can you guess?" 

Draco stared down at Neville, his mouth dry and open in wonder at the new sensations and thoughts running across his mind. He had no words for Neville and could only shake his head as he sucked in a breath, his body pressed tightly against Neville's. 

"No," Neville panted. "Want me to tell you?" He didn't wait for a response; he suspected he wouldn't get a verbal one anyway. "When you're ready, I want this, the position we're in right now," he said breathlessly, thrusting up against Draco once more and hissing in pleasure. "But next time we're… next time we're in this position… I want you inside me." 

Neville was close, the images in his mind nearly as overwhelming as describing to Draco exactly what he wanted. He pulled Draco closer with the heels of his feet and ground against him, glorying in the slick glide of Draco against him. "I want to feel you stretch me open, then open me up even more when you push that beautiful cock into me. I want to come around you, and I want you to come inside me." 

Draco let out an embarrassingly high pitched noise, thrusting against Neville as he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Neville's words floated along his skin like an extra caress and he came with a sharp intake of breath, almost like a surprise as he collapsed down onto Neville. 

Neville groaned, loud and long, as Draco came against him. One day he was going to have to ask the other man to wank for him, and then come all over him. He had just enough time to register that a new kink had been born inside him before his orgasm tore through him with the power of a hurricane, stealing his breath as his entire body bowed and he pulsed between them. 

Draco felt the hot slick pulses of Neville's release and ground himself against him, rubbing their cocks together before lifting his body off him. He looked down at the sated mess Neville had become and took in the picture before him. 

Neville's face and chest were flushed with colour, his eyes closed and his mouth open and panting as he lay below Draco. Neville's words came back to him and he smirked as a response formed in his mind. Liked to goad the serpent, did he? Well, two could play that game now that his brain was recovering. 

Draco just couldn't resist the erotic image and leaned down, pressing his mouth to Neville's and murmuring against his lips, "Some day I should very much like to share that with you… and have you return the favour." He moaned and slid his tongue inside that warm cavern, mapping Neville's mouth slowly and deliberately. 

Neville whimpered into the kiss, his hips giving a completely involuntary thrust at the image, despite the fact he had nothing more to give at the moment. He wrapped his arms and legs more tightly around Draco and pulled him closer, losing himself in the sheer pleasure of kissing Draco. He sighed in contentment when the kiss broke, then frowned when he realised that to clean them up he was going to have to move. 

Draco looked down at Neville, quite content with himself but confused when he saw the look on Neville's face. "I realize this is a rather messy way to rise in the morning but I enjoyed it. Is there a problem?" 

Neville smiled sheepishly and apologised. "No, there's not. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you think there was. Only I realised that in order to fetch my wand and clean us up a bit, I was going to have to move, and frankly, I don't want to. 

Draco nodded and relaxed, "Then don't, allow me." He leaned his head forward and kissed Neville. At the same time, he slid his hand under Neville's head, searching for the wand. He ran his tongue down Neville's chin, sucking at a small scar he'd not noticed before then moving on down to his throat as his fingers closed around the slim wood. "Found it. But don't move just yet, I believe there was one other thing you requested. A mark, I think it was." 

Draco glanced up at Neville, arching an eyebrow at him as he trailed his tongue around the side of Neville's throat where it met his shoulder then bit down on the tender skin and sucked hard. 

Neville shuddered and cried out as Draco sucked at his skin, prick trying unsuccessfully to respond to the eroticism of being marked. He moaned softly as the sweet suction continued, arms tightening convulsively around Draco. " _Merlin,_ " he breathed, completely focused on what Draco was doing. He'd have to tell Draco what he wanted more often. 

Draco pulled back from Neville and gently licked over the spot on Neville's skin, chuckling as he rose up on one elbow and looked down at the other man. "Not hardly, but I thank you for the comparison." He leaned down and bussed Neville's mouth again then offered him his wand. 

"Conceited git," Neville laughed, reaching up to pull Draco down for another kiss. "I love kissing you," he said when they finally broke apart. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he didn't really want to miss any time with Draco either, as he knew the other man probably needed to leave soon. Not that Neville really wanted him to go, but there were things that needed to be done if they were to have a chance to really be together. 

Draco arched an eyebrow at that but pressed his mouth to Neville's again, moaning softly and closing his eyes as he slid his tongue past his lips, deepening and slowing the kiss. He ran his hands up and threaded his fingers in Neville's hair, holding on to him and just relaxing into his body. 

Neville sighed in pleasure, tongue moving languidly against Draco's veering away every once in a while to map Draco's mouth but always returning to that enticing tongue. He pulled in air through his nose, loving the way it felt to have this; Draco's body pressed against his, Draco's tongue sliding against his own, Draco's mouth pressed to his. 

Draco groaned softly and eased back from Neville, laying his head on the other man's chest for just a moment. As much as he was enjoying this, problem number two was rearing its head and he carefully pulled away from Neville. Untangling himself from Neville's limbs, he rolled off of Neville and sat on the edge of the bed, letting the feeling come back to his feet. 

Reaching back, he ran his hand over Neville's chest and smiled at him. "Good morning, Neville." 

Neville smiled. "Hell of a way to say 'Good Morning' if you ask me," he said as he rolled onto his side and closer to Draco. He leaned over and kissed the other man on his hip, then looked up at Draco's face and murmured, "Good Morning, Draco." He wanted to wake up with Draco every day, but they might have to wait a while yet. 

Draco chuckled as he tangled his fingers in Neville's hair, combing through the sandy strands gently. "Malfoy tradition. You like?" He stood and stretched, then padded out the door to the loo naked as the day he was born. 

Neville laughed and settled back into the bed, a wide grin on his face. Oh, he definitely liked. He closed his eyes; reflecting on the night before and this morning, smile softening as he did so. He didn't even know when he began to doze. 

Draco returned from the loo several minutes later and stood in the doorway, just watching Neville sleep. He walked softly back into the room, one eye on Neville the other on the hamper where his robes hung. It occurred to him that even though he knew he had to go back home, he didn't want to leave. He'd never felt that way in his meet ups with her. He shook his head at himself and couldn't even bring himself to say her name. Didn't even want to associate himself with her any longer. 

Shrugging on his robes, Draco decided that after this morning he wouldn't have to. He looked around the room for his boots and sat down on the bed to pull them on. Once fully dressed he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Neville's brow, hating that he had to wake him but one never left another's home without saying farewell. And after the welcome he'd received from Neville, he wasn't saying goodbye but 'I'll return later and you had best be in this spot when I return'. "Neville," he whispered quietly. 

Neville murmured sleepily before he opened his eyes. "Hmm, leaving?" He knew Draco had to go, but still didn't want him to leave. 

Draco nodded. "Once you tell me where we are, then yes. Unfortunately," he smirked at Neville and ran his hand across his cheek. "Some of us can't lie about like bronzed gods on holiday." 

Neville grinned, flushing with pleasure. "I'm no god, but I'm glad you think so." He winked at Draco, and then added, "We're in London. I'll connect you to the Floo if you like, and you can use it. You know what the sitting room looks like, so you shouldn't have any problem Apparating. Um," his flush deepened as he finished, "I keyed you to the wards when I brought you through." 

Draco arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything and nodded. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Neville's mouth, sighing as he pulled away. "Will you be working tonight in the gardens again?" 

Neville nodded. "Last night I'll need to be there, and I've one set of plants left to work on, so it will only take an hour or two. I'll be there at sunset." 

Draco nodded again and stood. "Then I'll see you tonight." He stepped back away from the bed and turned to go then stopped. Looking back at Neville, he took a deep breath and looked down at his feet. "Would you like to have a late dinner with me somewhere?" he asked softly. 

Neville grinned, reached out – hanging half off the bed – and snagged Draco's wrist. He hauled him back and down and planted a blistering kiss to his lips. "I'd love to. We'd need to come back here so I can change when we leave the manor, or you could meet me here half hour or so after I leave." 

Draco yelped as he was dragged down, sighing into Neville's kiss. He grinned madly up at Neville and pulled him in again for another kiss, reveling in the attention and not wanting to leave. "I suppose I can follow you home again. London does have some of the best dining," he murmured and reached up brushing back Neville's hair as he stared up at him. 

Neville's entire face softened with affection at the gentle brush to his hair. "Go. If you don't go, you won't, because I'll end up dragging you back into bed, and as much as I'd enjoy that, I need to sleep so I can focus on you this evening." _And you've got things to do_ , he added silently. 

Draco chuckled. "Yes, because I require so much more attention than those plants Mother requested." he sighed and sat up, running his hands through his hair then stood. He drew his wand and cast a charm, neatening his robes then once again cast the glamour charm. He smiled at Neville. "Perfectly presentable?" 

Neville nodded. "I'll admit that I'm looking forward to the day you've rested enough and won't need that anymore." Privately, he thought that once the pressure of this wedding was off, it might help a great deal, at least with some of the stress. 

Draco smirked. "Many more nights like last night and this morning and I may never be able to rid myself of that charm." he leaned over once more and pressed his mouth to Neville's, lingering a bit longer and actually dreading returning to the Manor. "Rest well," he murmured as he stood and stepped away from the bed. 

Neville grinned and settled himself more comfortably in the bed. "I'll see you this evening, Draco," he murmured. 

9\.   
Draco closed his eyes, focusing on the Apparition point at the Manor then popped into place just outside the Rose garden. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trudging through the grounds to the Manor proper, hoping against hope he didn't run into anyone. It was still early and maybe he could make it to his room to shower and change before breakfast. 

Narcissa was just descending the stairs when Draco placed his foot on the bottom one and she took in his appearance with a knowing smirk. His lips were red and slightly swollen and his hair was disheveled. She was positive he hadn't spent the night in the manor. "Good morning, darling," she greeted as she continued down the stairs. "You're up early." 

Draco froze and looked up at his mother, sucking in a breath as he backed up to move out of her way. "Morning, Mother," he muttered softly and pressed a kiss to her cheek, silently thanking Neville for the freshening charm this morning. "You are up early as well," he countered. 

Narcissa smirked. "I'm always awake at this time Draco. Did you believe the house elves decided on their own what was to be served for breakfast?" 

Draco shrugged. "I never really thought about it to be honest." He rubbed his hands together and smiled at her. "I'll just let you get to that then, shall I?" 

Narcissa placed her hand on Draco's elbow and said sweetly, "Since you're already awake, you could keep me company. You father and I will be leaving within half hour after breakfast and I should like to enjoy the company of my only son. Aside from which, I have some things I wish to discuss with you about the wedding," she added slyly, knowing that if nothing else, that would guarantee he stayed. 

She was convinced she'd been wise to owl Pansy this morning before she'd left her suites, and she wanted to be certain all went to plan. If Draco had not been with Neville as she suspected, she'd need to find a way to push him in that direction if Pansy's owl didn't accomplish that effect. 

Draco grit his teeth and barely refrained from groaning out loud. "I hadn't planned on returning to bed but I would like the chance to freshen up a bit before eating." He smiled at her. "After that I'd be most happy to join you and discuss any plans." 

Narcissa smiled and nodded, rapidly calculating just how long it would take Pansy to send her owl. "I'll expect you shortly in the breakfast room then," she said. 

Draco nodded before passing her and taking the stairs two at a time, muttering under his breath and wondering what Pansy wanted this time and how many Galleons it was going to cost. He began stripping as soon as he got to the top of the stairs, storming into his chambers and heading for his ensuite immediately. He drew his wand, aiming it at the shower stall to start the water, dropping his clothing on the floor as he pulled opened the glass doors. As much as he'd enjoyed the activities with Neville, he needed a bath and would have one no matter what. It was a wonder his mother hadn't said a word to him while they'd been talking. 

He ducked his head under the spray, sighing as the water ran over his skin. He quickly showered and stepped from the stall, toweling off and dressing in the clothes an elf had lain out for him. 

Draco made his way downstairs again, hair still slightly damp and his robes still partially open at the neck when he entered the dining room. 

Narcissa didn't bother to smother her smirk when she saw him, merely lifting the cup of tea she had in her hands to hide it. Setting the teacup down she said, "Tippy should have tea for you in a moment." She looked at him curiously, and then said, "Did you sleep well? It really is rather unusual for you to be awake at this time of the morning." 

Draco nodded as he sat down and smiled at her. Suddenly, he realized he was famished and couldn't wait for breakfast to be served. "As well as can be expected and yourself?" 

"Quite well actually," she said smugly. She had quite a night, having teased her husband for long minutes before he'd taken control and left her breathless. "I do believe you will sleep as you never have once you've been married." She was rather pleased with herself. She felt playful, and teasing Draco was just the thing to enhance her mood. 

Tippy appeared with tea for Draco, and she smiled as the little elf disappeared. "I've arranged for breakfast to be presented a little earlier this morning, and I'm having your Father's sent to our suites." 

Draco nearly dropped the honey bee into his tea as her words registered. He looked up at her and paled. "Mother. I'd like to enjoy my breakfast this morning if you don't mind." 

Narcissa looked directly at her son and smirked. "This is why you need Pansy, dear. You need companionship of your own. I realize that planning a wedding is stressful, but believe me, there are rewards once you are wed," she said lightly. She was pushing, she knew, but she wanted Draco to admit how he truly felt about this wedding; preferably before Pansy's owl arrived. 

Draco made a face. "So Father tells me. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see." He picked up his tea and carefully sipped the dark hot brew, closing his eyes and sighing as it warmed his throat. 

Breakfast appeared on the table then; eggs, kippers, scones and clotted cream, rashers of bacon, toast, butter, jam and juice. "Your Father seems to believe you're having wedding jitters," she said casually as she picked up a slice of toast and buttered it. 

Draco poured a glass of juice and began dishing up a plate of eggs and bacon as he thought about how to answer her. He added several scones as well and broke a piece off one, tossing the corner into his mouth before shrugging. "Doesn't everyone? This is a rather large step in one's life and permanent too." He took a large swallow of the juice then ate a strip of bacon and the rest of the scone before starting on his eggs. Damn, he hadn't realized just how hungry he was until it had appeared. 

Narcissa finished chewing her bite of toast and nodded. "Yes it is, particularly for a Malfoy. There can be no turning back once you do this. If you are truly uncertain of Pansy, something must be done now while we still have time to minimize the damage the broken engagement will cause, not to mention what it will cost us. Nor can we afford to have word of any… dalliances… you may partake in reach the Parkinsons; either before or after you wed." 

She was beginning to get frustrated with her son. Really, was it so very difficult for him to admit he didn't want this? That he'd rather be with Longbottom? Even Lucius could see it, and she'd practically had to hit Lucius over the head with a blunt object before he'd realized she was interested in him. Aside from which, she'd smelt the distinct odor of sex on him earlier, and she rather doubted it had been with Pansy. Perhaps the implication that Longbottom were a mere bit of play before he settled down might be enough to get her stubborn son to open up. 

Draco laughed as he sipped his tea. "Mother please. Such dramatics this early will disturb your digestion." He picked up a scone and broke it in half. "Father says everything will be fine. Malfoys don't have dalliances." 

"Then I suppose you won't mind explaining the rather distinct odor you carried before your recent shower?" she queried lightly. Underneath the light tone was a core of steel that clearly said she expected an answer. 

Draco froze, with the scone halfway to his mouth, not looking at her. "Actually I do mind as it's something I'd rather not discuss with my mother," he said softly and blushed. 

"Given the fact that I have spent a vast amount of time and money preparing for your wedding whether you wish to discuss it or not is of no consequence. You _will_ tell me if this is a mere dalliance or a visit to one of Knockturn Alley's houses of ill repute." Being gently understanding hadn't worked, probing hadn't worked; he'd left her no choice. "If you must visit whores then at least do me the courtesy of returning to our home not smelling like one." 

Draco dropped the scone to the plate and looked at his mother. "So you can plaster that across the front pages as well, Mother, I think not." He scooted back from the table. "As this is my home, and since I am supposedly an adult to be married off to that shrew of a woman as well, I think I should be able to return to it however I like. But since you asked I spent the night with someone and no, it wasn't just some dalliance and I take offence to you calling him a whore." 

Narcissa laughed. It was about bloody time. "If it's not a dalliance, then what it is? Planning to take him as your bit on the side?" She shot the questions at him with the precision of a hex. He needed to see that he couldn't marry Pansy; not and have Longbottom at the same time. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "You mean you've not worked it out already for me? I was certainly hoping you had since you set me up just last night to go to him." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. "Since you are just dying to know the details, he'll be returning to work the gardens this evening then we are returning to his flat. After that, I really don't think you need to know what happens betwix us. In the meantime, what are you doing to get me out of this circus you and father have created? I am not Grandfather. I don't plan on having him as a dirty little secret or my dirty laundry. I've had enough of those to last a lifetime, thank you very much." Her laughter had irritated him into saying more than he'd intended but he couldn't help it. 

Narcissa's face gentled into a smile, and she stood and walked around to where he sat and wrapped her arms around him. "About bloody time," she murmured. "All I wanted from you was an admission of how you felt," she murmured softly. "I know Longbottom – Neville – means a great deal to you. More than Pansy ever did, I suspect. I told you I wanted you to be happy, and I meant it." 

Whatever else she was about to say was interrupted by the flapping of wings as Pansy's owl flew in from the nearby window. 

Draco sat in the chair stunned for a few moments staring at his mother then looked at the owl. He wriggled out of her embrace and beckoned the bird to him, untying the note and scanning it before passing it to her. He blinked slowly reaching out to offer the bird a rasher, the scripted words of Pansy's note imprinted on his brain. 

All he wanted to do now was Apparate back to Neville's flat and crawl into the bed with him. He had no words to say and didn't even know how he should feel about the weight that seemed to be gone from his chest, except that Neville should be told now. 

Narcissa read the note and smiled. _Excellent job, Pansy._ She'd have to do something nice for the girl. Perhaps dinner at Auberge for her and the Weasley girl this evening. She ducked her head to kiss her son on the cheek and asked as she pulled away from him, "Why are you still here?" 

Draco shook his head. "I don't know," he whispered. "Father's not going to be happy about this, regardless of the facts and the spin you will put on it that it was Pansy's idea." He swallowed hard. "This is an unworthy topic that he'd rather not discuss or be reminded of." 

Narcissa laughed, stepped to Draco's side and tilted his head up to face her with the palm of her hand. "He seemed quite impressed with you once it had been explained to him that your new lover was the _other_ saviour of our world. He does love you, you know. And he wants you happy as well. As he said, love is a luxury you can afford, however, if you let him know I told you that last, I will make certain you regret it." She smiled gently at him and said, "Be happy, my son. Be certain Neville knows we will be most displeased if you are not, although I doubt we've anything to fret about there." 

Draco nearly choked as he listened to her, closing his eyes as he swallowed again. He wasn't certain he believed her about his father but he had to reassure her about Neville. He didn't want her wrath directed at him. "He's already keyed me to his wards, and... and..." he stopped, knowing his face was burning in embarrassment but he continued. "He says he loves kissing me," he breathed softly, not knowing why he'd told her that but only that he'd had to tell someone. 

Narcissa chuckled softly; clearly amused at her son's defense of the other man, despite her saying she doubted he even needed the warning. "Given the way he kissed you that day among the roses, I don't doubt he means it. I've had the Floo keyed to accept him. You've been told that I approve, that your Father approves so I must admit, I'm confused as to why you're still here. I'd rather expected you to be gone by now. What is it that has you so concerned?" 

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her. "So you did see, I had wondered." he muttered, then cleared his throat and stood. Deciding not to answer her question, he backed away from the table, "Since you seem to be so eager to be rid of me, I shall take my leave of you. Terribly rude of you, you know, since it was you who requested my presence in the first place." He smirked at her as he turned, heading for the French doors out of the dining room and on to the grounds. 

Narcissa watched him go, a smile on her lips. He'd not admitted to being in love with the Longbottom boy, but she knew it wouldn't be long before he figured out how he felt. Still smiling, she turned for the stairs and headed for her suite. She wanted to tell Lucius that Draco was on his way to the man he loved, and perhaps persuade him to remain in bed with her for the day. She'd send Neville an owl telling him she did not expect to see him at work for the next few days. There was no longer a need to rush on the gardens after all. 

Draco headed for the rose gardens. He walked in and out of the plants, stopping to touch and inhale the fragrant flowers until he reached the Penny Lanes. He clipped a couple of the large, full opened blossoms that were almost gone off, some that had just unfurled and a few still tightly wrapped buds. Smiling, he set off for the Apparition point on the grounds, a clear picture of the London flat in his mind. 

Draco hoped to return to Neville's flat as quietly as possible and find the other man still sleeping. He crept softly to the bedroom, smirking as he spied his lover, _his lover_ right where he'd left him and pulled one bud from the bunch. Biting his lip, he traced Neville's face with the satiny flower, working his way to the full mouth as he carefully laid out the flowers on Neville's bed. The rest of the near gone off petals from the Penny Lanes erupted in a shower about the room, filling it with their strong fragrance, the fragrance Draco would forever associate with Neville. 

Neville sighed softly in his sleep, shifting his head away from the feel of the rose before he felt something on his lips. He brought a hand up to brush at whatever it was, but it had gone. Seconds later he felt it again and frowned slightly, beginning to wake. He inhaled deeply and came fully awake. Something was wrong. His bedroom smelled like… roses? He allowed his eyes to slide partly open and looked at his bed, blinking as he caught sight of the petals on his sheets. He turned his head and gasped softly. 

"Draco? What… I thought you were going home?" 

Draco bent and pressed a soft kiss to Neville's temple. "I did, but I've come back." He leaned further down and whispered across Neville ear. "The wedding's off." 

Neville's eyes widened and a broad grin stretched his face. "It is? That was fast," he commented. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling the other man down on top of him. 

Draco chuckled as he was pulled on, putting out his arms and trying not to squish the other man. "There will most likely be a few minor details to take care of, but for the most part it's done. Malfoys get what they want when they want it," he finished self-importantly as he arched an eyebrow. "Did you think I couldn't do it?" 

Neville leaned up and brushed a light kiss across Draco's mouth before he responded. "I never doubted it. I just didn't expect it to be done so quickly," he said. "Come back to bed?" He wanted Draco beside him, wanted to touch him, hold him. He had no idea how he was going to let the other man go back to the Manor now. 

Draco nodded and leaned down to kiss Neville again. "Why else do you think I'm here? Mother practically threw me out of the Manor." He sighed as he pressed his mouth to Neville's, sliding his tongue along the other man's lips and relaxing down on top of him. 

He growled as he heard the whoosh of flapping wings over head. He didn't even want to look up to see what the messenger owl had brought and murmured against Neville's lips. "That had better not be for me and I am doing my best to distract you as well." 

Neville chuckled and turned his head to see the owl. "Distract me later," he said as he recognized the owl. "This might be important." He rolled to the side, taking Draco with him, and stretched out a hand to take the parchment from the owl. It didn't wait for a response or even a treat, simply left the way it came. 

Neville awkwardly unrolled the parchment and laughed. He owed Narcissa something for this, he just wasn't certain what. There on the paper was practically an order for him not to return to work this evening, or any other for the next five days. Still grinning, he offered the parchment to Draco and said, "I hope you weren't planning to return to the Manor tonight, because I plan to keep you with me." 

Draco glanced at the parchment, not bothering to read it as he recognized his mother's handwriting. "Nosy bint," he muttered and waved it away. He smiled at Neville. "Wonderful thing I've bathed and had breakfast then so I won't starve. I can only guess since you are smiling that she hasn't threatened your life and limbs." 

Neville laughed aloud at that and nuzzled Draco's neck. "I think you should read it," he said. "You might find it interesting. Aside from that, you'll be able to tell me if I'm mistaking her meaning as I don't think she expects to see you either." 

Draco moaned low in his throat, running his hands up Neville's sides. "No, I just might return to the Manor and spoil whatever plans she's drummed up. Conniving, wonderful woman, that she is. Take you with me and we can lounge in my bed. Have the house elves wait on us hand and foot whilst I acquaint myself with your body and acclimatize you to a life of splendor." 

Neville arched into the touch and moaned. "Fine, I'll read it to you then," he said, refusing to be distracted, despite how incredible it felt to have Draco pressed so close to him. He really wanted to know if Narcissa actually expected Draco to stay with him or if he was just seeing what he wanted to see. 

"Mister Longbottom, I suppose I should call you by given name considering the circumstances, and do feel free to call me Narcissa. I do not expect to see you in my gardens save for the pleasure of it for at least the next five days, particularly as I expect you will be occupied for the duration. There is no longer a need to finish the gardens quite so quickly, so do take some time off. Cordially, Narcissa Malfoy." 

Draco snorted and shook his head, then lay down on Neville's chest. This affection thing was getting easier by the minute. He sighed, lazily running his fingers up and down Neville's side. He was glad she approved and yet he was damned tired of being told what to do as if he were still a child. "It would serve her right if you came back to the Manor and threw a spanner into her plans." He looked up at Neville and grinned maliciously. "We should do so. Continue as if nothing happened. Would drive her absolutely mad that her carefully laid plans had gone pear-shaped." 

Neville laughed and squeezed Draco. "Perhaps, but not today. Today, I just want to keep you here with me. Then maybe tomorrow we could spend the day in your bed, and join her and your father for dinner," he said, mischief dancing in his eyes. 

Draco sighed but nodded. "Gryffindor." He pressed a kiss to Neville's collarbone, running his hands up Neville's arm and back down his side now. "Would you still like to have dinner tonight somewhere?" 

"From your skin?" Neville suggested. "And why are you still wearing so much clothing?" 

Draco blinked. "From my skin?" he murmured then raised up to look down at Neville, arching an eyebrow and wondering if he should ask him to elaborate further. "I hadn't wanted to move to cast off the offending garments but if you so desire it; I'll move from my most comfortable position and do so." 

"You'll be much more comfortable without them," Neville purred softly, eyes heated. "And I'll be happier with your skin against mine." 

Draco grinned. "Then Merlin forbid you should be unhappy a moment longer." He rolled off of Neville and slid off the bed. He stood at the foot and stared down at Neville, slowly undoing the buttons on his clothing. 

Neville dropped the parchment on the bed and sat up, eyes fixed on Draco's slowly moving fingers. He'd enjoyed looking at Draco the night before, but he hadn't really paid attention this morning, too busy feeling to see. Now he watched hungrily, devouring every bit of flesh that came into view with his eyes. 

Draco smirked, shrugging the robes from his shoulders and letting them fall to the floor. He knelt on the bed, realizing that he'd never stripped for someone before and had gone about it the wrong way because he still had to remove his boots and there really was no sexy way about doing so. He smiled at Neville and reached back, pulling at the laces, trying to take them off and balance on the bed at the same time. 

Neville smiled as he saw Draco's difficulty, but didn't move to help. The other man was positively adorable, not that he'd risk losing his tongue to tell him that. He simply waited, and watched as Draco wrestled off his shoes and socks, then resumed his tease. 

Draco bent and crawled up the bed toward Neville, smirk the only thing he now sported. Planting one hand in the middle of Neville's chest, he pushed him back on to the pillows and covered him with his body. He wriggled against Neville, hissing at the sensation and looked down at him. "That better?" he asked huskily. 

Neville gave a long, slow exhale of pleasure in response. He closed his arms around Draco once more and spread his legs so Draco fell neatly between them. "Much," he murmured against the skin of Draco's shoulder. He closed his mouth over the warm skin and sucked softly, then planted tiny, sucking kisses along the length of Draco's shoulder until he reached his neck, then began nuzzling him once more. 

Draco hummed and laid his head down, breathing in the scent of roses and Neville. He licked his neck, feeling his body respond to the soft kisses Neville laid upon his skin. He didn't even question it any longer but began to engage his own assault on the other man. 

Sliding his arms under Neville's body, he cradled him, bring him closer to him as he nipped and bit on Neville's neck and up to his ear, sucking the tender lobe into his mouth. 

A quiet groan forced its way out of Neville's throat and he flipped them over, knees to either side of Draco's thighs. "I do believe I told you I wanted to mark you. And you agreed," Neville reminded, then ducked his head toward the patch of skin he'd already mentally claimed, and bit and licked and sucked at the tender flesh in the hollow of Draco's collarbone. 

"Don't let me stop you now," Draco moaned, bucking and straining toward Neville. He wrapped his arms around Neville, holding tightly to him. 

Neville teased the skin until he fancied he felt the blood vessels break, then pulled back to admire his handy work. He licked gently over the bruised skin and smiled. "Perfect," he murmured, then leaned in to kiss Draco once more. 

"Aren't I always?" Draco hummed as he pressed his mouth to Neville's, nipping at Neville's lips gently. 

Neville chuckled and settled his bum on Draco's groin, rolling his hips slightly. "Yes," he whispered, looking up to lock eyes with Draco, "you are." 

Draco sucked in a breath, grabbing Neville's hips as he thrust up against him. Moaning softly, he searched Neville's face and swallowed hard, as he saw that Neville truly believed that. He didn't know how to answer that look so he just smiled at Neville and rubbed his thumbs over his skin. "I thought so," he answered huskily. "What are you going to do with me now?" 

Neville gave him a slow, sensual smile. "What do you want?" he asked. "Which of the things that I've already told you I wanted, do you want?" He rolled his hips once more, moaning softly in the back of his throat at the feel of Draco hot and hard against him, pressing against the cleft of his arse and brushing lightly against his opening. 

Draco licked his lips and stared up at Neville, groaning as his prick rubbed against Neville. The man was offering him a bounty of unknown treasures and he wanted him to choose? "I want... I just want you," he panted softly. "It doesn't matter how. I've all the time in the world now, so pick the one that would make you happiest and show me." 

Neville froze for a second before he remembered that Draco really had _no idea_ what he was offering with that. He let out a shaky breath and ground down on Draco once more, then said, "If I thought for a minute you really understood what you were offering when you said that, one of us would be inside the other so fast it would make your head spin." 

He pulled in another breath and decided he needed to give Draco some choices. "Do you… would you like to come in my mouth or do you want to do what we did last night or this morning?" 

Draco shuddered at the thought of being inside of Neville. He wasn't an idiot and understood some of the things Neville had so huskily promised him last night. While he could imagine the possibilities all he wanted, he had no clue about the actual acts but it wasn't all that much of a stretch what he was offering now. He ran his hands up Neville's body and took a deep breath. "I know what I'm doing," he said boldly "I'm yours now. Just show me which you'd like best." 

Neville closed his eyes as a ragged sound issued from his throat. Draco was making it exceptionally difficult for him to think clearly, and saying things like what he just had didn't help. He opened his eyes and leaned down to take Draco's mouth in a ferocious kiss. Merlin but he wanted this man, wanted all of him. He broke the kiss to whisper, "I want you inside me. That's what I want, for you to open me up with your fingers and slide your cock inside me. Think you can handle that?" 

Draco sucked in a breath and nodded, his prick jumping as Neville spoke those enticing words. His fingers dug into Neville's hips as he swallowed and murmured against Neville's mouth. "Show me... tell me what to do."   
10\.   
Neville shuddered, then gently removed Draco's hands from his hips and crawled across the bed to the dresser to get the lube. He set it on the bed, then laid on his back and spread his legs, reaching down to pat the space in between them. "Come here." 

Draco sat up and moved to kneel between Neville's legs, looking down at the other man. Merlin, he was handsome and Draco just had to touch him. He looked at him and licked his lips, reaching out to run a hand down Neville's chest and stomach, just touching and feeling his skin. He wrapped his hand around Neville's prick, squeezing him gently and stroking his hand up the firm length, like he liked to do to himself. "I'm here. Now what?" He smiled down at Neville then leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Neville's. 

Neville hissed as Draco's hand closed around him, then whimpered softly as the other man kissed him. When Draco pulled back, Neville licked his lips and said, "Touch me. Anywhere you want, except my cock. I'll come if you keep doing that, and I don't want to, not yet." He wanted to feel Draco's hands on him, exploring him, knowing him, wanted to be so desperate he was begging for Draco to take him. 

Draco arched an eyebrow at that and grinned, remembering how it had seemed like such sweet torture when Neville had touched and talked to him last night then again this morning. He moved closer between Neville's legs and leaned over him, but didn't let go of his prick. He squeezed the firm length then pressed a kiss to Neville's chin. "So your prick is off limits but if I wanted I could lick your throat." He did just that running his tongue down the long column then stopped to suck on Neville's Adam's apple for just a moment but still held on to Neville's cock. 

Neville tilted his head back to give Draco better access and moaned. It felt incredible to lie there, to let Draco do what he wanted, and hoped to Merlin the other man didn't squeeze him too often, or he'd end up with his hand covered in come. A smile tried to tug at Neville's lips at the thought that Draco could push right inside him after he came without any trouble at all, but then that wicked tongue moved against his skin and he lost the thought and groaned. 

Neville's groan vibrated against his lips and Draco smiled, feeling powerful that he'd reduced Neville to this lax creature beneath him. He moved down to Neville's chest and peered up at him for just a second, trying to decide something. He let go of Neville's prick, sliding his hand slowly up his body. "Or perhaps..." he breathed across one nipple, licked the taut bud of skin then sucked it up in his mouth as his other hand cupped Neville's chest, fingers grasping the other nipple and pinching it gently. 

A strangled sound that was pure _need_ left Neville as his entire body arched into the touch. He'd known that having Draco focused only on him would feel incredible, but this… this was better than any fantasy he'd allowed himself to indulge in. 

Draco pulled off of Neville with a pop and looked down at him, smirking smugly. He recognized that sound and was well acquainted with it. In fact, he was almost certain he'd made that exact noise last night when Neville had done something similar to him. Merlin, this was fun and he reveled in those sounds. 

He let go of Neville's nipple with his other hand and rubbed it for just a second then withdrew all contact away from the other man. He leaned over Neville and purred in his ear but made certain he wasn't touching him at all. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you? That didn't sound good and I am quite certain you are breathing strangely..." he licked Neville's ear and bit down on his lobe, sucking it into his mouth, nursing the soft flesh as he watched Neville from the corner of his eye. 

Neville's eyes flashed open and he glared at the ceiling since he didn't want to lose the other man's mouth on his ear. "Draco," he growled. Who told Draco he could stop? A wicked smile stretched his lips and he turned his head – losing that luscious mouth on his ear – and licked his lips. 

"Since you're worried about hurting me, maybe I'll just play with myself, and you can watch, and _not touch_ ," he said lightly. He lifted a hand from where it had been fisted in the sheets and slid it slowly across his collarbone, lifted it to suck two fingers into his mouth then used it to pull at the same nipple Draco had been playing with moments before. 

Draco chuckled and leaned back, bracing himself on one hand, and watching Neville, his other hand slowly sliding down to grasp his own prick. Two could play this game. "Never said I was worried but that's all right. I'm more than happy to watch and see how it's done." He sucked in a breath and blew it out slowly as he ran his hand up his prick, sliding the foreskin over the tip then brought it back. He rocked his hips gently into his fist and bit his lip, half closing his eyes as he gave into the sheer indulgence of the act but kept his eyes on Neville. 

Neville looked over and swallowed audibly at the sight of Draco playing with his prick. He'd thought of how hot that would be just a few hours before and he hadn't been wrong. He pulled harder on his nipple than he'd intended to and gasped, eyes falling shut as his body arched once more. He brought his other hand into play, sliding it slowly down his body, spreading his legs and dragging his spread fingers up and down his thigh, moaning at the sensations that followed the action. 

Draco's eyes roamed over Neville's body; he just couldn't get enough of looking at him, and as he stroked himself, his gaze was drawn to Neville's prick. To the shadow beneath his sac specifically as he spread his legs and Draco licked his lips again, barely resisting the urge he had to reach out and touch Neville there as well. 

No, he _could_ do this. 

Instead, he ran his own hand over his bollocks, rolling them in his palm, and running his fingers through the blond hairs. He then gripped his shaft once more, pulling at the firm length and rocking his hips in time with his strokes. "Mmm," he hummed and licked his lips, watching Neville openly this time. "So nice." 

Neville allowed his eyes to slide open just enough to be able to see what Draco was doing, and smiled. Merlin, but Draco looked delicious like that. He wanted to lean over and suck the head of that prefect prick into his mouth while Draco pulled on it, but he began talking instead as he closed his eyes fully once more. 

"I love the way you touch me. This feels good, but it isn't the same as having your hands on my body, your mouth on my skin," he said softly. He left his nipple and slid both hands along his sides and down his spread legs, then pulled the leg farthest away from Draco along the sheets until the bottom of his foot was flat on the bed. The position opened him up a little he knew, but not as much as it would have if he'd moved both. He didn't want to block Draco's view. 

He dragged his hands up his inner thighs and moaned, then let them slide over to curl around his cock and cup his bollocks. He rolled his balls in the sac and gave himself a single stroke, then pressed down with his palm and spread his legs a bit wider. He moved the hand cupping his sac so his little finger trailed along his perineum – close, so _very close_ \- to his opening for long seconds before he reached lower and stroked across the puckered skin. 

Draco blinked, his mouth going dry as he watched Neville, and his hand stilling on his prick as he leaned closer to him. As concerned as he was about their game, he was more curious about actually fulfilling Neville's desires. Teasing and tempting aside, he really did want to make certain Neville had all he asked for since the other man had given him everything he needed so far even if he'd only just come to realize that. "Is that so?" he breathed and reached out, carefully inserting his hand next to Neville's and ran his index finger down the same path Neville had just been tracing. 

Neville made a sound somewhere between a groan and a mewl as his body pushed instinctively into Draco's touch. " _Fuck_ ," hissed from his mouth and his eyes snapped open, fixing on the blond head bent over his body.   
"Merlin," he breathed, pulling his sac completely out of Draco's way and moving his hand in the process. He wanted - _needed_ \- to feel some part of Draco inside him; right. fucking. now. 

"Wet your finger," he said. "Suck your finger into your mouth and wet it, then push it into me." 

Draco had his hand almost to his mouth, his tongue peaking out between his lips when he stopped and looked at Neville. "Are... are you sure? What about the lube? Wouldn't that be better?" He looked back at Neville not quite certain he wanted to put his fingers in his mouth considering where they'd just been. 

"Spit, lube, I really don't care right now, Draco," Neville managed to growl through his teeth. He was so damn close to just doing it himself, but he wanted _Draco's_ fingers, not his own. 

Draco heard the desperation under the sexy growl and jumped. He grabbed the pot of lube and pulled at the top, dipping his fingers inside and coating them in the slick substance as he growled right back at Neville. "All right. Demanding little shite, aren't you? It's just so small and dry. Don't want to hurt you." 

He dropped the lube and reached for Neville, sliding his fingers over the opening, watching Neville's face as he did so then pressed one finger slowly into him. "There, happy now?" he asked and gasped as he felt the tightness and warmth grab at his finger. 

Neville's jaw dropped and he moaned – long and loud – and pushed back on Draco's finger. Involuntarily he clenched down on the intrusion and the sensation was so sublime he moved again. " _More_ ," he whined. Fuck, he'd waited so long for this and Draco was killing him! He needed more, needed Draco's cock, but he had to be stretched first because Merlin knew it had been so very long – almost two years – since he'd had anyone's fingers there but his own. 

Draco's eyes widened as he watched Neville keen and writhe on that one slim digit, felt the muscles contract around his finger and then pull him in deeper to the hot encompassing warmth of Neville's body. It was so intense, so powerful, just seeing what he'd done to Neville that he nearly came just from the sight of it. He moaned and leaned over Neville, pressing their mouths together and kissing him, nipping and biting at his lips as if he were trying to devour him. 

Neville writhed under the dual sensations of Draco's finger moving inside him and the mouth he loved to taste taking his. A needy whine sounded in his throat as he lifted a hand to cup the back of Draco's neck, holding him in place.

~*~*~

Harry had come by to drop off a sample of his latest creation for Neville to take to work with him this evening, or eat before if he fancied, when he heard the sound of moaning. Thinking that Neville were in the grip of another nightmare he hurried down the hall and pushed open the door, calling as he opened it, "Neville, you're…" The rest of his sentence never made it from his lips as he froze in shock at the sight before him.

Draco's head shot up and he stared at Potter in the doorway. He couldn't move without exposing both of them. Staying like this covered the most vital bits and Potter wouldn't see too much of anything but the position was damning enough. He blinked, still in shock, not knowing what exactly to say and blurted out the first thing that came to mind as he looked down at Neville again. "I thought you said he didn't live here?" 

"He doesn't," Neville replied, then growled at Harry, "Get out and wait in the sitting room." 

Neville's words broke Harry from his shock and he immediately began babbling apologies. "Sorry… I thought… nightmare…" 

"Out, Harry," Neville growled, frustration clear in his voice. 

Harry swallowed and quickly closed the door, dragging in a deep breath once he had. Fuck. Neville was going to kill him. 

Whatever desire and arousal Draco had been feeling quickly fled with the closing of the door and the knowledge that Potter was on the other side. He swallowed hard and eased back away from Neville, wiping his hand on the sheet and not looking at him as he picked up the lube and carefully screwed the top back onto the jar. He placed it on the bedside table and closed his eyes, sighing heavily for a moment waiting to hear what Neville had to say. 

Neville reached up and hauled Draco down on top of him. "Sorry about that," he murmured, disappointment and frustration clear in his voice. "Harry… well, he comes by and drops stuff off for me to try, or to make dinner. I'm sort of his unofficial food taster. There's usually nobody here but me, and I know he does it to keep me company mostly, just… I'll tell him to fire call or owl before he comes over from now on," he promised. 

Neville's face was flushed with embarrassment and he was upset on Draco's behalf as well. Merlin only knew the next time Draco would feel comfortable enough to try anything. He sighed softly and said, "I should go see what he wants. You can get dressed and come along, or you can stay here." 

Draco let Neville pull him down and nodded. He bit his lips as he listened to Neville's heartbeat. "That's the only reason he's here?" he asked softly. "He said something about nightmares..." he knew it was ridiculous to inquire about but he couldn't help the feeling tugging at his gut that Potter had been comfortable enough to just come into Neville's home, _his bedroom_ , unannounced. 

"Forget I asked." Draco felt incredibly stupid for asking and sat back up, crawling off of Neville and the bed. He padded over to his clothing and began to dress. 

Despite knowing that Harry was waiting, Neville rolled off the bed behind Draco and walked over to wrap his arms around the other man's waist. "What are you thinking, Draco?" he asked calmly. "What has you worried?" 

Draco paused in mid-dress and looked down at Neville's arms wrapped around his waist. Taking a deep breath, he laid his hand on top of Neville's and shook his head. "Potter's here and he's your friend- has been your friend many years longer than I. You've no need to show him the door to be polite to me." 

"Actually," Neville said, "I think you've got that a bit backwards. _You_ are my _lover_. If there's an issue of politeness, it's not me showing him the door. I will grant he had no idea about any of this, about us, as I haven't had a chance to tell him. Believe me, if he'd known, he wouldn't have come barging in here that way." 

He brushed a kiss against the back of Draco's neck and said, "Harry worries about me. We worry about each other; it's part of what friends do. Before Harry and Remus got together, he lived here, with me. There were many, many nights we'd wake to the sound of the other's nightmares and we'd end up sharing the bed simply because it kept the nightmares away. We were _never_ lovers if that's what you're worried about, but Harry is my best friend." 

Draco shivered as Neville's lips brushed against his skin and took a deep breath trying to focus on what Neville had said. The fact that the other man was standing right behind him and rubbing up against him wasn't helping matters at all though. _Focus Draco!_ Potter was still there, waiting on Neville to come out and Draco would be once again left holding on to nothing. His heart clenched at that thought and he shook his head. 

What Neville had told him sounded innocent enough but he still had to ask- _had to know_. It wasn't that he didn't trust Neville, he didn't trust Potter. "And now, if you were to have a nightmare, would he still be welcome back in your bed?" he asked softly, damming himself even as he asked the question. 

The soft chuckle escaped him before he could help it, and Neville was glad he was still holding on to Draco as he felt the other man tense. "Draco, Harry hasn't been in my bed for any reason since he began seeing Remus. He has, however, been in here to wake me. Aside from which, I was rather hoping if I had night terrors that you'd already be in bed with me to wake me." The last bit was said softly – almost hesitantly – but Neville wanted Draco to know how important he was to him. 

Draco was glad for the support of Neville's arms because the meaning of Neville's words nearly floored him when it finally sank in. He leaned back against Neville, his mind awhirl with the possibilities. Only when he opened his mouth nothing too coherent came out. "I... you really mean that, don't you? Nevermind, don't answer that." 

He turned in Neville's arms and tipped his face back, pressing his mouth to Neville's. 

Neville kissed him; softly, gently and with infinite care, wanting to reassure the other man he had nothing to worry about. "Let's get dressed and go see what Harry wants," he said when the kiss finally broke. "I'll bet he's a mess out there, wondering what I'm going to do to him for interrupting." Draco may not know it, but Neville was fully aware of how guilty Harry was probably feeling, especially because he knew how long Neville had wanted Draco. 

Draco sighed, not wanting to leave the room but knew manners demanded of them. He arched and eyebrow at Neville, stepping away from him to pull his robes on. "You've Potter quaking in his boots? This I've definitely got to see." 

Neville shook his head and stepped away, then quickly hauled on the nearest pair of trousers and a t-shirt. He took Draco's hand as he opened the door and headed for the living room, grinning slightly as he saw Harry pacing. 

"Neville, I'm so sorry," he began before he caught sight of Draco. "Malfoy," he said. "I apologise." 

Draco startled at being apologised to and held fast to Neville's hand. He remembered what Neville had said to him about Harry being Neville's best friend and the other man taking care of Neville. He nearly groaned at the fact that he could lambaste Potter and the other man could take it but he wouldn't since Potter had only been looking out for his Neville. He held up at hand. "Potter shut up. Just don't ever mention this again and you are forgiven." 

Neville grinned and tugged on Draco's hand, pulling him into the room. So, Harry? What did you bring for me to try this time?" he asked before he settled onto the couch and tugged Draco down beside him. 

Harry opened and closed his mouth for a moment staring at Malfoy and trying to register the fact that he'd seen the man naked, wrapped around his best friend, also naked, and that he'd not insulted him. He shook his head and sat down across from the two men and cleared his throat, not really looking at them as he told Neville what he'd made. "Ah... we've moved on to Greek cuisine, so there's some souvlaki skewers; chicken and pork, and some... um... karidopita... that's a walnut cake." 

He chanced a look up at Neville once more. "I'm really, really sorry I bunged up everything for you. I know how long you've been looking forward to spending time with him." he cut his eyes to Malfoy then back at Neville again. 

Draco stiffened and looked at Neville. "What's he's on about now?" 

Neville sighed and shook his head. He loved Harry, really he did, but there were times when he wanted nothing better than to smack him over the head. Like now. Neville debated for long seconds before he finally leaned forward and brushed his lips across Draco's, and then turned to Harry. 

"If you're going to give away all my secrets, at least do it properly," he said. Harry could tell Draco how long Neville had wanted to know him better if he liked, but he'd better do it in a way that didn't make the other man feel like he didn't matter to Neville. 

Draco looked at Neville then turned his gaze on Potter, arching an eyebrow at him. "Well?" he drawled as he leaned back on the sofa, pulling Neville against him. 

Harry flushed as he watched them then shook his head. "Um... Neville and I... well it's like this you see... I told Neville that you were confused and if he'd just give you a bit of time you'd come to your senses. Even Narcissa agreed with me." He shrugged and spread his hands, smiling weakly as he looked at the two. 

Neville knew his entire face was red, but it wasn't only from embarrassment. It was from sheer mortification. "You talked to _Narcissa_ about this?" he hissed. "Without telling me? Is that how she knew about me and Draco?" Embarrassment giving way to fury, he glared at Harry. 

"What else did you tell her, Harry? Did you tell her I wasn't sleeping? Did you tell her just how long I've been want…" He cut the words off with a snap and stood. "I need a drink." That said, he untangled himself from Draco and headed for the kitchen, pulling out the brandy and pouring himself a shot. 

Draco watched him go then looked at Harry. "I think you'd better go. I know this isn't my home but it would be wise for you to just leave now, Potter." Without waiting for the other man to say anything he stood and followed Neville. 

Pushing his way into the kitchen, Draco stood at the door for a moment just looking at Neville's back. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. "There aren't any answers in that bottle, Neville." 

Neville swallowed the shot in one go, poured himself another, and then put the bottle away. "I know." He didn't know what else to say really, because he knew Draco was right. Only he wasn't looking for answers, he was looking for calm. What if Draco really didn't want to be here after all? Honestly, who could stand up to Narcissa Malfoy and Harry Potter at the same time? _Merlin!_ What the _fuck_ had Harry told her? 

Draco looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say to the other man. Neville had been the one to come to him with the offer to talk and to just be himself and he didn't know if he could do that for Neville or not. He rubbed the back of his neck and ran his fingers through his hair then stepped forward and took the bottle away from Neville pouring his own shot and drinking it down. He made a face, leaned back against the counter and looked at Neville, smirking at him as he searched his face. "This calls for retaliation I should think. I did tell you that she needed to have her carefully laid plans utterly destroyed, didn't I? I knew that this was too bold to simply come from her alone." 

"Perhaps," Neville said, "but Harry didn't know you'd be here, or he would never have entered my bedroom. He took a deep breath and asked quietly, "You _are_ here because you want to be, right? Not because… not because it's where you think you should be, or… or because Narcissa pushed you at me?" 

"I'm not exactly certain how to answer that because I don't understand it much myself." Draco looked down at the glass in his hand. He rolled it back and forth before taking a deep breath. "I'm here because I think I should be here... because you were here." He closed his eyes and shook his head as if that answer didn't make any sense. "You were here and I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into the bed next to you the entire time I was gone." 

Neville finally turned to look at Draco, eyes slightly shuttered, face as neutral as he could make it. He really needed that to be the truth, for Draco to be there with him because he wanted to be. "Really?" 

Draco gave him a baleful look. "No. I just happen to stay around because I like showing my bum off to Potter. I'm waiting for the chance to strip down and do it again since it was ever so fun the first time." 

And that, that right there, was exactly what Neville needed. He set down the glass he'd mostly been playing with and slid closer to Draco, curving his hand around his waist. The words 'I love you' rested on the tip of his tongue, but he managed to bite them off. "I'm glad you're here," he said instead. 

Draco smirked and nodded, wrapping his arm around Neville's shoulders. "I did hope I hadn't wasted my time nor the roses." He threaded his fingers in Neville's hair and tipped his head back. "I'm happy to be here with you as well," he murmured softly and pressed his mouth to Neville's. 

Neville fell into the kiss with relieved contentment. When it got hard to breathe he broke it, and panted against Draco's cheek. "It's… I needed to know that you were here because you _wanted_ to be. I know it's silly, but…" 

Draco hummed. "I came willingly with you the first time. Did you not trust that I wouldn't come back without coercion?" 

Neville sighed and decided to just shut it. He couldn't explain to Draco why this mattered so much, and Draco had a point; he had come back on his own. "Sorry… just, that rattled me, finding out he'd spoken to your mother." 

Draco nodded, running his hand along Neville's cheek. He'd not settled the other man like he'd thought he had and didn't know how to either apparently. "Would it make a difference if I told you she saw us in the rose garden and has already spoken to my father about us? That the note she sent you was nothing more than a little formality to tell you that she knew and wanted to see us happy?" 

Neville's head jerked up so fast he nearly knocked Draco in the chin. "What? She saw us? Harry didn't tell her?" 

Draco moved back some but didn't let go of Neville then nodded. "Yes, she saw. I don't know exactly how much she saw but she hinted at it and if Potter says he spoke with her it does explain some of the questions and looks I've been receiving." he shrugged. "I don't like the thought of being manipulated," He looked at Neville and smiled. "However I think the end result came out well in my favour." 

Neville grinned at that. He had to agree there. "You're right. It came out well for both of us." He licked his lips and said, "Want to go back to bed? I could use a bit more sleep." And he wanted Draco with him while he slept. He wanted the other man with him period, regardless of how they'd gotten there. 

Draco arched an eyebrow. "More sleep eh? All right, yes, I think I could sleep a bit more as well. So long as there are no more interruptions. I told Potter to leave. Let's hope he did as he was told." 

Neville snorted. "Harry never does as he's told unless your name is Remus Lupin, and even then sometimes it's doubtful. Only one way to find out," he said and pushed open the door of the kitchen, heading once more for the sitting room. 

Draco snorted and followed Neville to the sitting room only to find Harry with his head in the fire. 

"Yes, Narcissa. They are discussing something in the kitchen. I assure you they looked quite happy together and I think everything worked out perfectly." Harry trailed off as he watched Narcissa's face cloud over and he looked over his shoulder, paling as he saw Malfoy and Neville. 

Neville didn't know whether to laugh or scream. It took him several long moments, but finally he decided on doing neither. "Harry, only because I know you worry and you want me to be happy am I ignoring this. This once. Do _not_ , under any circumstances, meddle in my love life again." 

Draco just stared at Potter and his mother for a moment before shaking his head. "You are losing your touch if you are cavorting with Gryffindors to plot schemes, Mother." He turned to Neville and took his hand. "Let's go back to bed so Potter can leave." 

Neville turned without another word and led Draco towards the hall. He made a point of saying with a smirk just before they left hearing distance, "Maybe _now_ they'll stop interrupting us just when we get to the really good bits." 

Draco closed his eyes and flushed as he let Neville take him away. Merlin, he really hoped that no one else interrupted them again, he wasn't certain he could survive the mortification again. "I just want to be left alone for a while," he said softly. 

Neville blinked at him as he pushed open the door to his bedroom. "Um, you do mean left alone with me? Or did you change your mind about staying? I mean, its fine you'd rather leave, but…" 

Draco rolled his eyes, kicked the door shut and grabbed Neville, pulling him close and pressing his mouth to the other man's. Sometimes he wondered if Neville babbled on purpose just to make him do that to get him to kiss him. 

Neville relaxed completely then, far more certain everything would be fine, despite the part Harry and Narcissa had played in getting him together with Draco. He wrapped his arms around Draco, just breathing in his scent after the kiss broke, and sighed happily. "Sleep now?" 

Draco hummed and nodded, sighing as he languished in Neville's embrace. Even though he'd slept quite well the night before, something about crawling into the bed with Neville just sounded - _felt_ \- right. "Yes, I believe that was the next course of action. We are trusting that Potter got the hint that time?" He ran a hand over Neville's head and down his back, sighing once more as he just held the other man, not moving toward the bed at all but continuing to hold him. 

Neville smiled, pulled his wand from where he'd stuck it in the waistband of his trousers, and warded the door. "Even if he hasn't, he won't be able to interrupt." He pulled away from Draco and stripped off his clothing, then climbed into the bed, sliding the wand under his pillow. Then he pulled the sheet up to his waist and turned to watch Draco, clearly waiting on the other man to join him. 

Draco snorted and nodded, unbuttoning his robes once more and tossing them over the chair. He slid beneath the sheets next to Neville and smiled at him as he settled down on the pillows. "Thank you," he murmured softly as he reached up to brush a stray strand of hair that had fallen over Neville's face. 

Neville wasn't certain what Draco was thanking him for, but he reached up to brush a light kiss across Draco's lips and settled down, closing his eyes. 

11\.   
Draco lay quietly next to Neville, his body well aware of the other man's. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying not to dwell on what had just happened and all he'd learned but, of course, the thoughts ran rampant across his mind. His mind was alive and well with all the possibilities of what they'd been doing and the words they'd said and some they'd not said. Should he have said something differently? Was it any wonder he needed the bloody glamour? Merlin, how could the other man want to sleep? He carefully rolled on to his side trying not to disturb Neville. 

Neville truly did wish to go back to sleep – not the least of it because he thought more sleep would do them both good – but the sense memory of Draco's finger inside him kept assaulting his body, and he couldn't relax enough to sleep. The warm body shifting beside his wasn't helping him relax either; he could feel his arousal returning, feel his prick hardening beneath the sheets. He wanted to touch the other man, to be touched, and finally he gave in and rolled over, sliding his arm about Draco's waist, a nearly inaudible moan leaving his lips. 

Draco chuckled. "I'm glad I'm not the only one unable to sleep. But I thought I'd give it a go if you were still tired," he grabbed Neville's hand and twined their fingers, holding the other man's arm to him. 

"It's more that I thought you could use the rest than it is that I'm tired," Neville admitted. The sound of that soft chuckle went straight to his groin and Neville felt his cock fill some more. 

Draco chuckled again, lifting Neville's hand up to see how their fingers fit together. "I slept rather well last night. First time in a long while," he said softly. "And after Potter's entrance... well I can say I'm not tired anymore." 

"I'm glad you slept well," Neville murmured softly, curling his fingers around Draco's. "Did you want to stay in bed or get up?" He rather hoped for the former, and perhaps if he was lucky, resuming their interrupted activities. 

Draco shivered as he heard the undertone in Neville's voice. He squeezed Neville's fingers gently. "That depends on what you would like. I'm rather happy right here," he murmured just as quietly as Neville had spoken a moment ago. He didn't know why but it seemed like the thing to do as if speaking softly would keep them close. 

Neville took a deep breath – well aware that the mood may have completely fled for Draco – and said just as softly as before, "I'd… do you… I wouldn't mind going back to what we were doing before we were interrupted." 

Draco let go of Neville's hand and rolled over to face Neville. He searched his face for a moment then reached out to touch his cheek. "You want to go back...you still want me?" 

Neville smiled. "I always want you. A little thing like an interruption won't ever change that." 

Draco flushed slightly, feeling the warmth heat his face as well as other parts of his body. "Always is a long time, I like the sound of that," he said softly. "But I heard what Potter said. I don't want to be a disappointment to you since I obviously didn't know what I wanted in the first place and had to be shown." 

Neville chuckled. "But I knew what I wanted; you. You haven't been a disappointment so far, and I doubt it will be much different in the future," Neville replied in a very matter-of-fact way. He wanted to reassure Draco yes, but he was also simply speaking the truth as he saw it. 

Draco snorted. "Of course, and I can't deny that Gryffindor boldness." He reached up and touched Neville's face again, leaning in to press his mouth to Neville's softly. "I want to continue to learn how to make you want me always. You'll show me everything?" 

Neville deepened the kiss, threading his fingers through Draco's hair to hold him in place. He took a languid tour of Draco's mouth, then traveled along his jaw to his ear and whispered, "Anything you want." 

Draco moaned softly, scooting closer to Neville and wrapping an arm about his waist. "I want it all," he murmured. "Malfoys must have - _know_ \- everything," he chuckled and kissed Neville again. 

Neville chuckled. "So could we go back to you taking me then? I was rather enjoying that bit," Neville sighed against Draco's lips, pressing his hard length against the other man. "Feel free to put me in any position you please." 

Draco sucked in a breath and thrust against Neville, sliding his prick against Neville's and clenching his hand on Neville's waist. "I'm beginning to think you say those things to make me lose control," he panted and eased his grip on Neville's waist, pushing back the sheets to look down at Neville's body. "Merlin, you are simply amazing. I never thought I'd say that about another man but it's so true." 

Draco slid his hand back up Neville's leg and around to his arse, holding him closer for a moment as he thought about how they'd been lying before. He'd liked that; he could kiss Neville and still touch him, but he didn't think Neville had looked at ease spread out like that. "Was the way we were comfortable for you?" 

Neville's breath hitched in his throat and it took him a while to form a response. "Yes," he said breathlessly, wondering if Draco would use his shoulders to hold Neville's legs. He couldn't believe just how _much_ he wanted Draco, wanted to feel possessed by him. 

Draco rolled Neville on to his back, covering him with his body for a moment just to feel the full on length of him against his skin. He bent his head, taking Neville's mouth once more as he reached up and threaded his hands in Neville's hair, holding his head in place. He might not know what else to do with the rest of Neville but he knew the other man loved his kisses and those he could give him until Neville was ready to show him the rest of what he wanted. 

Neville slid his legs apart and brought them up and around Draco's waist, pressing up against the other man and moaning into his mouth. He pulled away from the intoxicating kiss to beg, "Please. Touch me." 

Draco groaned as Neville wrapped his legs around him, the movement causing him to thrust against Neville in response. He ran his hands down Neville's shoulders to his sides, stroking him gently and bent to kiss him again. "Where else would you like me to touch you?" he inquired as he licked Neville's lips. 

Neville smiled. "All the places you touched me before, but if you want specifics," he said, nipping gently at Draco's bottom lip, "I want your fingers inside me again. And then, I want your prick where you put your fingers." He didn't want – or need – foreplay right now. All he wanted was Draco inside him. 

Draco groaned and closed his eyes, nodding as Neville's words floated over him. Swallowing hard, he pulled away from Neville, untangling himself to look for the lube they had been using earlier. He found it on the table and opened it, looking back at Neville. His eyes roamed over the other man's body focusing on his prick for a moment then biting his lip. "You're certain about this?" 

Draco looked back up at Neville, hating that he sounded stupid about these things. He wanted Neville, Merlin, did he want the other man, he just didn't want to hurt him in any way, shape or fashion. 

Neville nodded. "Very," he replied, body tightening in anticipation. "It felt good, incredibly good, what you were doing then." He wanted that again, wanted more, wanted to feel Draco come undone inside him. 

Draco eyed Neville and nodded, scooting closer to him as he unscrewed the lid to the jar. He tossed it aside and dipped two fingers inside, coating them with the lube, then set the jar aside. He reached between Neville's legs, running his hand along his prick and down over his sac. "Here yes?" He slid his slick fingers under Neville's sac, gently rubbing the soft skin until he found Neville's opening and carefully pushed one finger back into him. 

A low groan of pleasure escaped Neville's parted lips, and his eyes slid closed at the feel of the digit pushing into him. He canted his hips and spread his legs wider, groaning as Draco began to move his finger. "God yes," he murmured, riding the sensation and the knowledge that this was Draco. 

Draco watched Neville as he moved his finger in and out of the tightness. He wasn't certain how this felt good but Neville certainly seemed to enjoy it. He leaned forward, pressing his body against Neville and licked at his mouth, nipping gently on his bottom lip. 

Neville hummed with pleasure, closing his mouth over Draco's tongue and sucking it into his mouth, much the same way he'd sucked on his cock. He broke the kiss after a while to whisper, "More. Give me another." 

Draco nodded and eased his finger out, pressing two against the small opening and biting his lip as he felt the resistance. The muscles gave way and his fingers were almost sucked in, encased in the warmth of Neville's body. He gasped and looked up at Neville, making certain he'd not hurt him. 

A long, pleased sigh escaped Neville then and he rocked back on Draco's fingers, keening in the back of his throat. " _Fuck_ , but that feels good. Can't wait to feel you inside me," he muttered. 

Draco arched a brow. _Interesting_. Reaching up, he ran his hand over Neville's body, lifted his sac and watched his fingers slid into Neville's body, the muscles stretching around them easily. He could easily imagine his prick in place of his fingers and tried to wiggle them in the tight confines. He licked his lip and glanced back up at Neville, wrapping his hand around Neville's prick, wondering what else he could do to make him feel good. He tugged gently on the firm length and moved his fingers at the same time. 

Neville's body bowed with sensation, and he wondered if he felt this much now, how in the hell was he supposed to survive the actual thing? " _Fuck!_ hissed out of his mouth once more and he licked his lips. He couldn't stop the cry of need when Draco brushed against his prostate, and his muscles clenched involuntarily at the sheer delight of it. "Merlin," he breathed, panting. 

Draco's eyes widened and he grinned. That hadn't sounded like pain to him and he wanted to make Neville make that sound again. Neville's body tightened down on his and made it more difficult for him to move his fingers but no matter. He let go of Neville's prick and gripped his hip, leaning into Neville and moving his fingers harder and faster into Neville. 

"Gods," Neville groaned, shoving his hips back to meet each of Draco's thrusts. "Please… Draco… I need… I … please," he begged, knowing full well he was incoherent and unable to give a damn it felt so good. He dragged in a ragged breath and pleaded, "More. Give me another." 

The whinge in Neville's voice ratcheted up his own arousal and Draco complied, easing his fingers out of Neville. He took a deep breath and rubbed the opening with his first three fingers, pressing slowly in at first, noticing the tightness and tension again. He looked up at Neville's face, once more watching him for a sign of pain. 

Neville gasped. It burned, more than it should have. "More lube," he hissed, doing everything in his power not to hiss in pain. It wasn't that it was that painful really, more that he hadn't done this in ages, and he was tight. "Make… it'll make it easier to get into me." 

Draco pulled his hand away quickly and looked for the jar he'd sat down. He grabbed the jar and tipped some out, rubbing his fingers together. He looked back up at Neville again and smiled sheepishly as he swallowed and reached down between his legs once more. "I'm... I'm sorry." 

Carefully Draco laid his fingers against Neville's opening, gently running them back and forth, watching him the entire time. 

Neville smiled, and shook his head. "It's all right. Bit different than a girl, no natural lubrication," he said, still grinning. "You have no idea how fantastic this feels." But he was very much looking forward to showing him, when the time was right. He hauled Draco up to give him a needy kiss, then begged, "Please?" 

"All right," Draco closed his eyes and hummed into Neville's kiss. Leaning into him, he slowly mapped Neville's mouth while he dipped his fingers back into the pot. He pulled away and took a deep breath then eased his fingers back into Neville carefully, watching as the muscles stretched and opened around his fingers. He let out the breath he was holding and moved back up to kiss Neville again. 

Gods, it was so good, Neville didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't get over the fact that this was Draco; Draco who he'd lusted after since sixth year, started to care for after the battle at Hogwarts, begun to respect after Harry told him everything Draco had gone through and fallen in love with once he'd begun to talk to Neville. He pressed eagerly on the fingers inside him, felt his cock leak against his stomach and moaned. "Now, Draco. I'm ready. Slick yourself up and get inside me." 

Draco jumped when he heard Neville's words and swallowed hard. He eased his fingers out of Neville and reached out for the lube. He moaned as he spread the slick substance across his cock and leaned forward once more, grasping Neville's leg at his knee. Looking up at Neville, he wrapped a shaking hand around his prick and rubbed the head against the stretched opening, then pushed forward slowly. 

Neville whimpered with loss when Draco pulled his fingers free. The sound morphed into a low groan as he lifted his head enough to watch Draco coat himself and his eyes rolled as Draco begin the gentle press inside his body. He moaned and pushed back, causing Draco to slide deeper inside, and his muscles clenched and sucked at the prick inside him as Neville willed Draco to push all the way in. 

Draco's eyes widened as he felt the heat and tightness surround him and he stopped, sucking in a breath as Neville tightened even further. He closed his eyes, trying to resist the urge to thrust forward. "Oh Gods," he hissed and squeezed Neville's leg. "So tight." 

A throaty sound full of need sounded in Neville's throat, and he clenched once more – purposefully this time – and whined. "Gods, Draco," he panted, " _fuck me_." 

Draco grunted as Neville squeezed him and he thrust forward, hissing as he slid deeper into Neville. He leaned forward and thrust again, finally sheathing himself completely and resting his head against Neville's chest. He panted harsh, fast breaths against Neville's chest and moaned softly. "Oh, fuck me, I'm _inside_ you." He squeezed Neville's leg and swallowed hard trying not to lose control even though he wanted to do as Neville had asked. Merlin he wanted that _so badly_. 

Neville squirmed beneath Draco and shifted, throwing his free leg over Draco's shoulder and gasped as Draco slid deeper. " _Yeeeesssss_ ," he hissed, and pushed up hard against the other man, grinding his hips. "Fuck, you feel fantastic," he whispered, unable to gather breath for a louder tone. "Merlin, Draco," he begged, "move." 

Draco nodded and sat up. He eased back, griping Neville's leg and moved his body closer to Neville. He thrust his hips forward hard and groaned as he slid deeply into Neville. "Oh... oh... fuck..." Arching his back he pushed forward again just as hard, pulling back on Neville's leg to bring his body to him as he moved faster. 

Neville mewled. He moaned as his leg slipped from Draco's shoulder, wriggling so he could wrap both legs and arms around Draco and pull himself up on the other man's lap, and gasped as the angle changed and brushed over his prostate. "Fuck," he groaned. "Do that again." 

Neville's weight settled on him and Draco moaned, wrapping his arms under Neville's, gripping his shoulders for leverage as he thrust up into him. "As you wish," he grunted and slid one hand along Neville's shoulder to his neck, pulling his head down to take his mouth as he continued to move his hips. Moaning into Neville's mouth, he sucked on Neville's tongue for a moment before letting go and panting against his lips as he looked into his eyes, "My Neville." 

"Yours," Neville agreed, tossing his head back as Draco hit that spot inside him once more, body shaking as sensation rocketed through him. "Merlin," he breathed. "So… gods, so good… need… Draco, _please_ …" 

Yes, it was so good, almost too good and if he didn't slow down it would be so over. At least for him but if he could make Neville come first then all the better. Draco leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Neville's chest, licking then sucking one nipple past his lips as he slowed his thrusts. He slid one hand down Neville's back, caressing him and squeezing one cheek before reaching around and fisting Neville's prick. 

Neville cried out as Draco's fingers curled around him and stroked; his vision went white, his entire body tightened as he pulsed over Draco's hand, arse clenching rhythmically on Draco's prick as he came. 

Draco bit down on Neville's chest as his prick was squeezed. He screamed around the flesh in his mouth then let go as he felt the hot pulses over his hand, his own orgasm racing through him and filling Neville. 

Neville whimpered at the feel of Draco coming inside him, the hot splashes of liquid against his prostate extending his own orgasm. Finally, it was over, and he went limp in Draco's arms, panting harshly. "So… so much better… than I imagined," he rasped harshly. 

Draco nodded his head against Neville's chest and eased Neville back onto the bed. He lay down on top of him, panting softly and listening to his heart as he ran a hand along his side. "I... try," he smirked and pressed a kiss to Neville's sweaty skin. 

Neville winced a bit when Draco slipped from inside him, and then relaxed into the bed. He felt sated, and content, the pressure of Draco's body on top of his warm and welcome. Neville decided he would be quite happy to never move again. "You succeed," he said softly, eyes slipping closed. 

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arm around Neville, squeezing him closer to him. Closing his eyes, he continued to listen to Neville's heart as it slowed to a smooth thrum once again. He licked his lips and sighed, stretching out his body, feeling the stickiness from their activities. "Bathe with me? There's only so many cleansing charms one can handle." 

Neville nodded, the idea of them doing something so intimate together making his heart swell. "I'd love to," he said quietly. He really didn't want to move – wasn't certain he could, actually – but the idea of being able to wash Draco was one that took hold of everything in him and wouldn't let go. It would be an excellent way to show Draco how he felt about him, and it didn't have to be sexual to get the point across. 

Draco grinned against Neville's chest. Pansy had never wanted to shower with him after and he was suddenly glad she hadn't. He squeezed Neville to him and sighed then sat up, reluctantly and looked down at him, running his hand up Neville's chest. "Can you make it or have I broken you?" he smirked and offer Neville his hand as he slid to the edge of the bed. 

Neville shot Draco a glare that was utterly ruined by the smile on his face. "Payback is a bitch Draco. It's not nice to tease," he warned. Oh, he _would_ pay Draco back; when he was done with the other man Draco would be lucky if he could remember his own _name_. He lifted his arm and curled his fingers around Draco's and said, "Help me up, yeah?" 

Draco feigned innocence as he closed his hand around Neville's and slid his other arm around Neville's back just to feel his warm skin once more. "Now would I do something like that? Surely you jest." He nuzzled Neville's ear and whispered smugly, "I made you feel fantastic and you can barely walk now." He nipped Neville's earlobe and grinned. "And I'm not so certain I can stand up myself either. That's how amazing you were." 

Neville flushed in pleasure at that, and turned to give Draco a deep, drugging kiss as a reward. He smothered his smirk at the glazed eyes that greeted him when he broke the kiss, then slid from the bed and tugged at Draco's hand. "Come on then. You did say you wanted to bathe." 

Draco blew out a breath and eyed Neville as he was tugged to his feet. Reaching out to grab Neville's hip, he drew him flush against his body and returned the kiss he'd just received. He slid his hands over Neville's hips and bum, cupping the taut cheeks as he slowly mapped Neville's mouth. Moaning softly, he broke the kiss, pecking lightly at Neville's mouth several times before murmuring, "Is the tub large enough to bathe in or do we have to shower?" 

"We can bathe, or we can shower. The tub is separate from the shower actually," he said with a flush. You've seen the wall next to the toilet?" At Draco's nod he went on. "Behind it is the shower; the tub is next to it facing the window and large enough for two." His flush deepened. "I um, sort of did a bit of restructuring recently." Right after Draco had kissed him the first time actually, not that he planned to tell Draco that little tidbit. 

Draco grinned and nodded. He vaguely remembered being in the loo but he'd not looked around much. He reached up and ran his fingers across Neville's cheek, tracing the blush, his other hand busy running up and down Neville's side. The longer he was with Neville the more he just wanted to touch the other man just because he could and he knew Neville wouldn't mind it one bit. "Sounds decadent, I approve. Shall we soak for a bit then rinse off?" 

Neville smiled and nodded, then led him out the room and into the loo. He went around the partition and started the bath with a simple wandless spell, then picked up two bottles of foaming body wash and turned to Draco. "Sandalwood or patchouli?" he asked. 

"Sandalwood." Draco took the bottle from Neville and set it on the ledge then stepped into the deep tub, sitting down and stretching out his legs. He spread them to make room for Neville and held out a hand to him. 

Neville felt his cheeks pink once more as he stepped into the tub and settled between Draco's legs. He'd never done this with another lover before, and he found himself suddenly glad he hadn't. It occurred to him that after this he might well be spoiled for anyone else, not that he was all that certain he wasn't already. 

Draco sighed as he pulled Neville back against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "Just relax," he whispered softly and chuckled as he rested his chin on Neville's shoulder. "I'm not going to drown you." He cupped his hands and drew up some water, letting it go to drizzle down Neville's chest. Kissing the side of Neville's face he continued to scoop and splash the water over Neville. 

"I know," Neville replied softly as he relaxed into Draco's body. It felt sublime to just lie there and be washed, the scent of sandalwood filling the air and Draco's warm body cradling him. He wished fervently that he could keep this, and did all he could to engrave the memory in his mind; the feel of the water as it cascaded over his skin, the slick slide of Draco's arms along his sides and he pulled more water from the tub, the soft lips on his face and neck. 

Draco stretched, reaching as far as he could to run his soapy hands over Neville's body. His fingers slid over the perfect imperfections on Neville's skin, learning and memorizing each and every one of them. He breathed in Neville's scent and the sandalwood, knowing he'd add this to the roses as the smells that meant Neville to him. Closing his eyes, he held Neville to his chest for a moment, not moving and swallowing hard. _Merlin!_ This was almost as intense as their love making had been. He'd never felt like this before. 

Draco shuddered out the breath and opened his eyes, shaking his head at the overwhelming sensations. Clearing his throat, he eased his arms from around Neville, "Can you turn around and let me get at the rest of you?" 

"Don't want to move," Neville complained half-heartedly. "Feels too good," he continued as he shifted and turned so he was straddling Draco, his weight resting on his knees. He was amazed at the feelings coursing through him; he wasn't aroused exactly, more relaxed, although that wasn't quite right either. It was a blend of things; contentment, warmth, pleasure, desire. _Loved_. That was it. He felt loved, and cherished, and he vowed to himself he'd make Draco feel the same when it was his turn to wash the other man. 

Draco chuckled and scooted forward, sliding under Neville. Reaching up and around, he ran his hands over Neville's back and bum. "Ah, but I notice you did. Have to make both sides feel good you know." He squeezed Neville's cheeks then ran his fingers down the backs of his thighs, his thumbs sliding down the hard lean muscles and massaging firmly as he stared up at Neville.   
Neville's eyes slid closed, and he opened them long enough to rest his hands on the lip of the tub to either side of Draco's head, and then closed them once more and gave himself over to Draco's touch. He could easily become addicted to this, he knew, and he decided that as long as Draco wanted to be with him, he'd be with Draco and do everything in his power to make the other man never want to leave. He wasn't certain how Draco felt about him, but he knew the other man cared, trusted him even, and that was a very good start. 

Draco smiled as he watched Neville. It was so easy to touch him; it felt natural and was becoming habit-forming. He was almost certain he was enthralled by Neville; it most certainly had to be magic of some sort. Sliding his hands towards the vee of Neville's legs and cupping his prick, he grinned and knew he wanted to keep Neville. He just wasn't certain how to ask him or to tell him for that matter. 

Draco shook his head as he carefully and gently washed Neville's sac and ran his hand between Neville's legs. He needed more time to show him was all. He five days to convince him, after all. 

Neville shivered at the gentle touch and opened his eyes. He wanted to keep the bath the way it was; loving and gentle. He didn't want to get hard now, didn't want Draco to think all he wanted from him was sex. He shifted to the other side of the bath and sat down, beckoning to Draco. "Your turn." 

Draco opened his mouth to protest; he'd not finish with all of Neville. There were still his calves and feet and his toes to touch and clean and learn. He closed his mouth, nodding as he set the bottle of soap aside and rinsed his hands in the water. He moved closer to Neville and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his mouth then got to his knees before him, resting his hands on Neville's shoulders. He twirled the damp ends of Neville's hair in his fingertips, smiling at him as he waited. 

Neville kissed him back, then tried to decide where to start. Finally he shifted behind the other man and whispered, "Stay just like that." He lifted his cupped hands and poured the sudsy water over Draco's shoulders, watching as it trickled down his back, then did it once more. He slowly raised his hands and carefully – reverently – began washing Draco's body. He started with Draco's shoulders, his hands moving in smooth movements, fingers pressing slightly into the muscles of his shoulders before beginning to work down his spine. 

He kept his touch firm as he worked, massaging as well as washing, being careful not to miss an inch of skin. He gently kneaded the globes of Draco's arse, sliding his fingers softly between them to wash Draco's most intimate spot – not attempting to arouse, simply to cleanse. He continued lower, sitting back on his heels so he could get at Draco's thighs, massaging his calves and finally his feet before he slipped in front of Draco once more. "Turn around and sit down, like I did with you," he said gently.   
Draco nearly fell back against Neville and would have, had he not had his fingers clenched onto the sides of the tub. Sex had relaxed him but Neville's fingers on his skin had further soothed his body and he sighed as he eased his grip on the porcelain. He let out the breath he'd not realized he'd been holding. He didn't even want to think about the reaction Neville's fingers had caused as they had slipped between his arsecheeks and tried to will away his half-hard erection. 

Now, really wasn't the time for this and he was glad Neville couldn't really see him for all the suds in the water. He flushed as he turned around and sat down carefully, reclining back against Neville's chest as he stretched his legs out in the water and bent his knees up. He rested them on the sides of the tub and leaned his head back on Neville's shoulder and sighed as he closed his eyes. "Felt so good," he murmured and smiled up at Neville. 

Neville exhaled softly as Draco settled against him, Draco's ankles pressing against his inner calves, Draco's body warm against him. "I'm glad," Neville said. He wondered if he was doing half as good a job of making Draco feel as special as he'd felt, then decided not to worry about it. Instead he scooped up more water and poured it over Draco's chest, following the trail of sudsy liquid with his hands. He washed him carefully, with soothing touches, palms sliding over smooth skin marked here and there by thin scars, identifiable as such only because his skin was especially slick in those spots. 

He took his time and worshipped Draco's body with his hands, doing his best to pour out his affection for the man in his arms through his palms and fingertips. He washed as much of Draco's legs as he could reach, smoothing his hands over slim, muscular thighs, the sensitive skin of Draco's upper thighs before moving to wash his hipbones in gentle circular movements. 

Draco tried to remain still while Neville's hands caressed him. His heart raced as he realized exactly what the touches were. This had ceased to be a simple bath long ago when he'd quit teasing Neville and now he had that expert touch that had cared so much about bringing life to his gardens turned on himself, the point driven home hard when Neville didn't even hesitate over his scars. He'd swallowed the lump in his throat and fought valiantly to keep his breathing even as Neville's strong hands made his way south to his legs. _It couldn't be like this. Could it? I shouldn't want him again. Not this soon._

A soft moan escaped him and Draco bit it off, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. Although why, he had no clue. Neville would soon know enough, just exactly what his hands were doing to Draco and how much he was enjoying it. 

Neville slowly moved inwards from Draco's hips, circles becoming gentle stroking as he slid a hand between Draco's legs to wash just under his bollocks. He used his other hand to stroke carefully over his sac, running his fingers through the hair and then finally curling them around the hard, hot length of Draco's very aroused prick. He moaned as he realized Draco was hard once more, and pulled gently on the shaft in his hand, sliding his thumb over the tip. He felt his own body responding and couldn't help but rub up against Draco, bending his head to nibble and suck at Draco's ear. 

The hand that had been stroking Draco's perineum moved down further to stroke gently between Draco's cheeks, lightly teasing the flesh of his opening; not pushing for entry, simply feeling. "You feel so good," Neville murmured softly. "I just wanted to wash you; I didn't intend to start anything so soon, but…" He shrugged helplessly and bit lightly at Draco's neck. "I can't seem to help it." 

12\.   
_Can't seem to help it._ Those words echoed in Draco's ears and he knew that feeling well, as he gave into the sensation of Neville's hands on his prick, the feeling of his slick skin against his body and _oh dear Gods_ , Neville's cock along his spine. The scent of the sandalwood was thick in the steamy bath and Neville's teeth grazing across his neck just added to his sensory overload. He had - _needed_ \- to have more now! 

Draco suddenly understood why Neville had been acting like he had underneath him. "Yes, please," he whispered, arching up into Neville's fist. He spread his legs wider, not knowing exactly what he wanted, just that he wanted _more_. 

"Relax for me," Neville murmured into Draco's ear as he tried to remember the spell for lubricant that wouldn't break down in the water. He finally remembered – difficult with Draco squirming in his arms – and whispered the spell, sliding his slick fingers over Draco's opening before gently pressing one inside to the first knuckle. "You are so fucking addictive," Neville groaned, holding his finger steady even as he stroked Draco with his other hand. 

Draco sucked in a breath, trying to do as Neville had asked. As distracting as the hand on his prick was, he felt Neville inch his finger into him. The feeling was odd and not nearly as pleasant as it had been when Neville had just caressed the sensitive skin back and forth. Sighing, he thrust into Neville's hand and groaned. "I'll try." 

Neville smiled and sucked hard on the skin of Draco's neck, marking him. When Draco whimpered and relaxed into the feeling Neville slid his finger the rest of the way inside and searched gently for his prostate, finding the raised nub of flesh after a few seconds and pressing as he pulled on Draco's cock once more. "So hot like this," he murmured into Draco's ear. "So tight around my finger," he added, rubbing his finger in tiny circles over Draco's prostate. "You'll be so hot and sweet around my cock, stretching open to take me, the same way I opened up to take you." 

Stars exploded behind his eyelids and Draco mewled loudly. "Oh gods, what is that?" The feeling that ran through body was secondary to the fact that his cock began to wilt. He pushed back on Neville's finger. "Please..." he begged, not knowing what exactly he was asking for as he gripped the side of the tub. 

Neville chuckled softly and said, "Draco, meet your prostate. It makes sex the most incredible thing in the world." Neville rubbed it once more, pressing harder, and kept stroking Draco's cock. He pulled gently out and pressed in with two, moaning at the feel of it. 

"Ah… ah…" Draco's eyes opened as Neville's fingers left him then returned the feeling much more intense now since he knew what was coming. He blew out a breath still trying to relax as he'd been told but the sensation was overwhelming and it burned as he was stretched opened to accommodate both digits. He hissed and pressed back wanting to hurry past that and get back to that other glorious jolting of pleasure. "Hurry." 

Neville chuckled softly and licked at Draco neck. "I'll take care of you, Draco," he said, using Draco's name at the last second. He'd nearly called the man 'love'. "Push out when I push my fingers in," he instructed, pulling back and then sliding the digits forward once more, making a point to find Draco's sweet spot. 

Draco sighed and Neville's fingers seemed to slide in deeper as he continued to press back against his hand. He leaned his head back against Neville's shoulder, turning to look at the other man. "If this is revenge for earlier, I surrender," he panted at him. He licked his lips and smiled at Neville, "Kiss me." 

Neville gave him a wicked grin. "Revenge hasn't even begun," he whispered huskily, then sealed his lips to Draco's and proceeded to devour the other man's mouth. He wanted to climb inside Draco and live there, and he was certain Draco had to be feeling that as he kissed him. He kept his fingers moving inside the other man and twisted on the upstroke as he wanked him. He wanted to feel Draco come, wanted to swallow his cries of pleasure when he did. Neville brushed over his prostate repeatedly, each time harder than the last. 

Draco reached up and grabbed Neville's head, holding him in place as he nipped and sucked at Neville's mouth, continuing to rock his hips into Neville's fist and back on to his fingers all at the same time. Small, inarticulate sounds of pleasure escaped his mouth into Neville as he was certain the other man was trying and _succeeding_ to kill him with sex. 

Yes, he was absolutely certain that Neville was definitely going to kill him if this kept up much longer. Draco felt his orgasm begin at the base of his spine and build from there until he threw his head back and howled as he came. 

Neville latched on to the patch of skin he'd marked earlier and sucked on it once more, eyes on Draco's body as his hips rose above the water and his release pulsed over Neville's hand. _Beautiful_. Neville found the sight of Draco in orgasm one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. He stroked Draco through it, and then slowly pulled his fingers free from Draco's body. "Time for a rinse," he said as he finally managed to detach his mouth from Draco's skin. 

Draco slumped back against Neville, the feeling of sudden emptiness strange but then again relieving. He panted softly and swallowed as he tried to catch his breath. He wiggled, sitting up and turning to look at Neville as he leaned in and softly kissed him. "That... was brilliant. But what about you?" 

Neville shook his head. "I'll be fine. This was about you." He quirked a grin at Draco as his stomach rumbled. "Besides, I'm hungry." He helped Draco stand, and then got out of the tub, hand extended to his lover. "Aren't you?" 

Draco ran his eyes over Neville's body, reaching out to take his hand. "Starved but I would still like to take care of you." He reached out and drew Neville back against his chest, sliding his hand down to cup his sac then run his hand along the length of his half-erect prick. "Still have this need to touch you," he whispered across Neville's ear softly. 

Neville allowed the touch for several long seconds before he finally reached down and stilled Draco's hand. "Draco," he began carefully, "I love having you touch me. I love the way it feels to have your hands and your mouth on my body. But," he continued, hoping that his words wouldn't be misconstrued, "I really wanted to do this _just for you_. I wanted to," _love you_ , "spend some time just taking my pleasure by giving you pleasure. Do you understand?" 

Draco froze, his hand stilling on Neville, as he looked down at their hands over his shoulder. Neville wasn't even fully aroused for him. "Just for me..." He understood that in one way but in another way he wondered if Neville didn't want him to touch him any longer because of how he had acted. He wasn't the strong one any longer. "Was how I acted wrong?" he asked softly. "Can I not make you feel good?" 

Neville felt his stomach drop. How in Merlin's name was he meant to explain this without telling the other man exactly how he felt about him? "It's not that at all, Draco. You didn't do anything wrong." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I just… I only wanted to spend some time touching you, making you feel good, without having to have anything done for me in return. I wanted… I wanted… Merlin, I don't know how to explain this." He closed his eyes, dragged in a deep breath and opened his eyes once more. Neville pulled Draco closer to him and wrapped himself around the other man as he struggled for words. 

"You make me feel incredibly good, Draco." As if to prove his point, his body twitched as he pressed against the other man. "Better than I've ever felt with anyone else in my life. I just… this isn't just about… sometimes I'm going to want to touch you, make you feel incredible, watch you fall apart, and that will be all I want; it will be perfect just that way, without you feeling like you need to do anything for me in return. Sometimes, you're going to want that as well, to just touch me, and not be concerned with me touching you because you touching me will be enough… just what you needed." _Fuck, but I'm cocking this up, I know I am. I'm not ready to tell him how I feel yet, and I don't think he's ready to hear it._

Draco stood with Neville wrapped around him and he wanted to wrap his arms around him, wanted desperately to touch him. In fact, it was almost a persistent need since he'd found out that he would be able to have this... this whatever this was. He listened to Neville's words and how Neville fumbled through them, wanting to tell him he felt the same way but knowing if he opened his mouth something stupid would come out. He closed his eyes and spoke anyway. "But that is what I need. I need to touch you. It isn't about reciprocation. It's about this..." He trailed off and shook his head, clenching his hands at his sides. "You told me you liked to be affectionate. I have to know if you are going to let me give you what you asked for?" he asked softly. 

Unable to explain that _all_ he'd wanted to do was to show Draco how much he was loved, to demonstrate how he felt about the blond, Neville could only nod. He stepped away, dropping his arms to his sides as he noticed clenched hands and closed eyes. He smothered a sigh and opened his mouth, shocked at the words that left his lips. 

"I love you. The only thing I wanted from this… this bath, was to show you that. To let you feel that. I know you don't know how you feel, and I wanted to show you how _I_ felt. I didn't want to say it and make you feel obligated to respond. You can touch me any time you wish, any _way_ you wish. Only I wanted to take this one time and make it all about you." 

His arousal dimmed as he spoke. He didn't think Draco was any more prepared to hear what he'd just said than he'd been to say it. "It isn't that I don't want you to give me what I asked for, or that I don't want or enjoy you touching me. I don't know how to explain it. I only know I wanted to love you with my touch alone, to… pamper you, I suppose." Gods, he was bollixing this up in a big way. He doubted Draco would want to touch him after this. He wasn't certain he wanted to be touched right now, not when this had gone so wrong. "But… if what you need is to touch me whenever I touch you, then… if you still want to… go ahead." 

Draco stared at Neville as he felt all the blood drain from his face. He closed his eyes and swayed on his feet for a moment before reaching back to sit on the edge of the tub. He pressed his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. No one, other than his parents, had said those words to him and even then they weren't mentioned very often. It just wasn't something Malfoys said. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut and yet, at the same time his heart raced like the night he'd ran from Hogwarts. Very little else of what Neville had said after he'd heard those words had seemed to penetrate the rush of noise that had filled his ears as they echoed over and over again. Taking a deep breath, Draco rubbed his face once more then looked up, searching Neville' miserable looking face. 

"You love me?" he asked softly. 

Hope flashed in Neville's eyes for a moment at the sound of Draco's voice, but then he realized that Draco might not want that from him, and the hope dimmed. He nodded, and then said, "I do." He would have said more, but he'd already said everything he had to say, and Draco still wasn't touching him, so he had his answer, didn't he? 

Draco swallowed and looked down. His heart still thundered in his chest only now it felt like it was lodged in his throat and he could barely breathe. If Neville loved him then why did he look so miserable? Had he lied when he said his Mark didn't matter? He shook his head in disbelief. Neville was too much of a Gryffindor to have lied. Too easy to read. But then why the sorrow? 

Draco wouldn't have believed it possible but his heart plummeted to his stomach then and he felt like he was going to be quite ill suddenly. He had no idea what to say. He knew what he wanted to do though. 

Merlin, Draco desperately wanted to reach out and smooth that look from Neville's face. To kiss away the frown on his lips and never see it there again. He looked back up at Neville, searching his face. "Is... How did you know? Is the prospect really of it that horrible? Am I?" 

Neville automatically reached for Draco – wanting to comfort him – then forced himself to drop his hand. He took a deep, shaky breath and said, "No, Draco. It isn't a horrible prospect at all," he said sincerely. _Although the thought of you never loving me back, or walking away from me now is bloody fucking terrifying._ "You're not horrible. I couldn't be here, be with you like I have been, if I found you in any way repulsive. It's just… I know you don't know how you feel. That's why I wanted to show you, rather than tell you. I didn't want you to feel like you had to say it back, especially when you wouldn't know if you meant it or not." 

Neville was relieved that he'd finally said it, but the fear that it would drive Draco away was still there. It didn't help that the other man still had made no motion to touch him, or even close the distance between them. He felt exposed, raw almost, and the conflicting emotions were making his stomach roil. "And I know how I feel because I've felt this way for a while. Working at the manor and getting to know you only made it stronger." 

Draco hung his head, a soft moan escaping him as he rubbed his face again. He looked up at Neville and closed his eyes. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say, because you're right. I don't know how I feel," he said softly and bit his lip. "All I know is that the past twenty-four hours that I've spent with you are some of the best I've ever had in my life. I never want to lose you like I thought I had last week. I feel sick to my stomach right now at the prospect that you didn't want to reach out to me when all I can think about is touching you every waking hour of the day." 

Draco swallowed again and opened his eyes to look at Neville. "If that's love then I'm saying it but I don't know if I'll ever be able to give you the exact words, Neville." 

It took a full minute for Draco's words to penetrate into Neville's consciousness, but once they had, he moved immediately to wrap Draco in his arms once more. "You won't lose me," he promised. "The only way I won't be with you is if you leave me or one of us dies." 

Draco felt Neville's body slide against his, his arms banded around him and he let out a desperate sound as he wrapped his arms around Neville and buried his face in the crook of Neville's neck. He inhaled the clean scent of his skin, still coated with the sandalwood and the faint scent of sex. It smelled liked heaven to Draco and he squeezed Neville to him. "Oh Gods," he murmured. "Don't ever do that to me again. I won't survive it." 

Neville simply tightened his arms and pressed closer to his lover. His heart was beating at twice its normal rate and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He steered them towards the shower and reached over to point the spray away from them, then turned the taps to start the water flow. "I didn't know if you'd run again," he said quietly. "I just wanted to show you how I felt; I didn't need anything in return. Do you understand why I wanted to do that now?" 

Draco shrugged, not looking at Neville as he reaching down to twine their fingers together. Touching Neville soothed him more than he was willing to admit out loud. "I don't understand why you didn't want to be touched when you said you enjoyed being affectionate. It all feels so intense, I have to touch you and stabilise or I'll lose myself," he said quietly. 

Neville slid his hand under the spray to test the temperature, adjusted the nozzle, then shifted so they were standing in the flow, warm water cascading down Draco's back as he tried to find a way to explain. "Haven't you ever given someone a gift, not because it was a special occasion, but just because you wanted them to have it, knowing they wouldn't have one for you in return?" 

Draco leaned his head back into the shower spray, letting the water wash over his face and down his body. He stepped back and pulled Neville with him into the spray, running his hands over his body, gently. "No, can't say that I have." 

Neville thought for a moment, enjoying the feel of Draco's hands on his body, and then smiled softly as a thought occurred to him. "What about this morning?" he asked. "When you showered my bed with rose petals? Did you do that because you wanted me to do something like that for you, or because it made you feel good to do it, because you wanted to do it for me?" 

Draco smirked and shrugged then reached up and ran his fingers through Neville's damp hair. "The roses needed pruning, nothing more. If it was objectionable, I shan't do so again." 

"If that's the only reason you had," Neville said, knowing full well he'd pruned all the roses that needed pruning, "then more fool me for thinking it meant something special." He wanted Draco to admit why he'd actually done it; he suspected it was for the same reason he'd wanted to make Draco come the way he'd done it. 

Draco narrowed his eyes. "If you didn't enjoy it then just say so. There is no need to be snide about it." 

Neville sighed and stepped back so Draco had a clear view of his face, then locked his eyes with the other man's. "Draco, is it really so hard to admit why you did it? I'm trying to give you an example, something to help you understand why I did what I did in the tub. I appreciate your snark – even find it amusing most times – but when it comes to… to how we feel about things, about each other, I need the truth. Phrase it however you like, so long as it's the truth. If that was truly the _only_ reason you did that this morning, it takes all my enjoyment of the act away, because it had no deeper meaning. That would mean it hadn't been a sign of your affection for me the way I'd thought it to be." 

This love stuff was difficult. Definitely not something Slytherin in mind and Neville was asking a lot here. Draco blinked and stared at Neville as it finally hit him. _He loved Neville._ He swayed slightly and put out a hand to steady himself. Swallowing, he reached out to touch Neville's face. "The roses were my way of saying, I love you, Neville." He met Neville's eyes and smiled at him. "I love you," he murmured and bent his head, pressing his mouth to the other man's. 

Neville's entire demeanor changed at that. It was one thing to suspect you were loved; it was another entirely to know for certain. He fell into the kiss with everything in him, holding absolutely nothing back. The joy, the sheer giddiness, the overwhelming relief; it was all expressed in that kiss. When they finally pulled back for air, Neville's eyes were soft, warm and full of the love he felt for the other man. "That's why, Draco. That was my way of saying I love you. To give you pleasure and not require, want or need any in return." 

Draco groaned when Neville pulled away. He ran his hands down Neville's body and sighed. "All right, I suppose. But I still want to touch you though, want to make you feel like I did. I need to; it's too much for me not to share now that I can." He leaned in again and took Neville's mouth. 

Neville's stomach growled and he laughed into the kiss before he pulled away once more. "I have one request; can we eat first? Frankly, there is nothing sexy about a growling stomach in the middle of making love." 

Draco chuckled as he stepped closer, nuzzling Neville. He couldn't get enough of him, knowing that he was all his now. "You are certain Potter's offerings aren't going to poison us?" 

Neville leaned into the touch and did some nuzzling of his own. "Mm hmm, but if you'd rather not, we can go out for dinner." He wasn't certain what Harry had brought would be enough for both of them at any rate. 

Draco closed his eyes and hummed, sliding his hands down to rest on Neville's hips, his fingers lightly clenching and unclenching the damp skin. "You mean leave this flat and share you with the public? Merlin forbid," he gasped. "Call for take away. We'll eat it off each other like you suggested earlier." 

Neville couldn't help but laugh at that. "Then we need to rinse, decide what we want for dinner, get dressed long enough to order and then we can eat." He was all for eating what Harry had made, but something told him he was going to need a great deal more energy than the small portion would provide. Neville slid his hands over Draco's slick skin and his smile widened. "Turn around so I can rinse you properly?" 

Draco groaned. "Why do we have to put clothes on when they are just going to end up on the floor again?" He slid his hands over Neville's body once more then turned around as bid, sighing as if it was a chore. "Such a waste of time and energy." 

Neville chuckled. "Our only other option is to eat what Harry brought, and I doubt it's enough for both of us," he replied. "I suppose we could see what I've got in the fridge if you'd really rather not get dressed." Not that Neville had a problem with Draco walking around his flat without a stitch of clothing on. In fact, the idea was rather alluring. 

Draco sighed again, "I thought that's why it was called take out. Don't they bring it to you like house-elves?" He looked over his shoulder at Neville. "I could call Tippy and have her bring us something from the manor." 

Neville actually liked that idea, and thought for the first time that it might be a good idea to have one of the Longbottom elves in his flat. It would definitely keep them from doing silly things like getting dressed when they didn't have to. "If that would make you happy, by all means," he finally said, dipping his head to lick at the water slick skin of Draco's neck. 

Draco bowed his head, whimpering softly as Neville's tongue graced across his skin. "Tell... tell me what you'd like and I'll have it brought here immediately." 

"Something we can eat with our fingers," Neville immediately replied. "I would like to have you dine from my skin as well," he added with a small smile.   
"Whatever you want actually; sandwiches, something more exotic. I really don't care so long as it gives me an excuse I really don't need to lick and suck at your skin." 

Draco nodded. "As you wish. As soon as we finish in here then I'll call her." He leaned back against Neville and grinned. "Might I give you an excuse to lick and suck at my skin?" 

Neville laughed softly and shifted his head to whisper silkily in Draco's ear, "Please do." 

Draco rubbed his body against Neville's, reaching back behind his and Neville's heads to rest his hands on Neville's neck. "It applies to any part yes? Not just my skin in general?" 

"Mmm hmmm," Neville agreed, skating his hands over Draco's chest, pulling gently at his nipples before he let his hands slide further down, teasing at the trail of hair that led to his groin. "Every bit of you, wherever you want it." 

Draco hissed and canted his hips forward. "Any particular bit you'd have a preference for?" 

Neville slid his hands even further as Draco canted his hips and closed the fingers of one hand around his lover's awakening prick. "You want me to choose?" he asked. "When there are miles and miles of delicious skin on offer? Are you insane? I want all of it, every day," he admitted, then closed his mouth before he asked Draco to stay. 

Draco groaned and closed his eyes, thrusting forward into Neville's hand then pulling back to rub up against him. "It's yours. You can have it so long as you never stop touching me," he murmured softly and pulled Neville's head down as he leaned back and kissed him. 

Neville moaned into the kiss and thought, _So, forever then. Perfect_ , and pressed closer to Draco. He stroked him slowly, enjoying the feeling of Draco growing in his hand, wishing it were happening in his mouth. "You feel so damned good," he murmured as he broke the kiss and sucked Draco's bottom lip into his mouth. It occurred to him that as long as he lived, he'd never have enough of the taste and feel of Draco Malfoy. 

Draco hummed. "It feels good to have your hands on me," he chuckled thrusting lazily in to Neville's fist. He turned his head and licked the water off Neville's face. "Is this going to lead into sex in the shower or did you really want to eat first? Either one is perfectly fine with me, just so you know." He rubbed his body against Neville's again then canted his hips. 

Neville cock was hard and pressing insistently into the cleft of Draco's arse, but he told it to wait. He pulled back slightly and stroked Draco once, twice, three times more before he was finally able to pull his hand free. "As good as that would be," he said softly, "I think we should wait. Anticipation makes it sweeter I've been told, and I've never really had a chance to test that." 

He pressed a quick kiss to the sensitive skin behind Draco's ear and shifted them so the water ran over his body. "Towels are in the cupboard under the sink," he told Draco. 

"I take it that was a hint to get out," Draco groaned. "Spoilsport." He reached out and turn off the taps and sighed, turning around to kiss Neville once more. Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around Neville's prick and stroked him gently a few times then let go. "Seems a shame to waste it but since I don't want you to waste away from hunger, I suppose I'll do as you ask." 

Neville groaned and licked his lips. Draco was going to be the death of him he knew, but he was thoroughly looking forward to it. "Go," he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. "You'll like what I have in mind, I promise," he said. "And you are far too tempting. Go, dry off and call Tippy. Get something chocolate." 

Draco chuckled and squeezed Neville once more before letting go. "Chocolate eh? That's not very nutritious but I shall see what I can do." He bussed Neville's lips once more then stepped out of the stall, carefully padding over to the sink and bending to retrieve the towels. He stood then tied one around his waist and held one out to Neville, arching an eyebrow as he watched him. "Things to be eaten with your fingers, yes?" 

Neville nodded slowly, eyes wandering the feast of flesh before him. "Yes. And the chocolate is for afters," he said with a wicked grin. He wondered if Draco had any idea how he looked – skin flushed from desire and the heat of the shower, lips full and red from being kissed – and decided he didn't have a clue. 

Draco nodded and bent, pulling another towel from under the sink. "As you wish." He began drying his hair as he padded from the room. "Tippy!" 

Neville watched that delectable arse walk out of the bathroom towards the living room and shook his head. There would be time enough for that later. He dried himself off, then took an additional towel and attacked his hair. No sense in dripping all over Draco after all, especially not when he'd likely have something far more appetizing to lick off. Once dry, he wrapped a towel around his waist and followed Draco into the sitting room sitting on the sofa arm as he watched the conversation in progress. 

Draco sent the house elf off on its errand and turned to look at Neville. He smiled at him then pulled the towel from his waist as he walked over to Neville. "She'll be back shortly but, in the meantime, I suppose, if you've nothing better in mind, we could find something to occupy us." 

Both brows rose at that even as Neville's lips curled into a pleased smile. "Just what did you have in mind, love," he murmured, not even attempting to stop the endearment. Why should he? Draco had said he loved him, and Neville had already told the other man how he felt. 

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Pet names, already? Just never Dray, please." He shuddered as he wrapped his hands around Neville's waist, fingers pulling at the towel. "I see what your game is, trying to distract me until the food arrives." He reached up under the towel and cupped Neville's prick, rubbing his thumb over the satiny head. 

Neville gasped and pushed into Draco's hand. " _I'm_ distracting?" he managed, although he wasn't sure how given the sensation shooting through his body at the touch of Draco's hand. "I want your mouth where your hand is," he moaned before he could sensor himself. But oh, he did. He wanted to feel Draco's lips close around him, and even though he knew it wouldn't take the elf long to return with their meal, he wanted it _now_. 

Draco's eyes widened for a moment and he swallowed. "All right." Kneeling on the sofa, he pulled the towel off Neville's waist. Gripping Neville's hips, he turned him slightly on the arm of the sofa. Taking a deep breath and gripping Neville's prick with one hand, he leaned forward and closed his eyes, remembering how Neville had done this to him before. He ran his tongue along the smooth head, and then pulled back, contemplating the taste. 

He hadn't really expected Draco to do it, so the feel of that hot tongue on his cock made Neville gasp in surprised pleasure. He looked down and moaned; Draco had his hand wrapped around the base of Neville's cock and was clearly trying to decide if he liked the taste of him or not. "Um, if you're not comfortable with it, you don't have to do it," he offered. 

Draco arched an eyebrow and looked up at him. "Is that a hint that I'm not doing it right?" 

Neville immediately rushed to reassure him. "It's not that. It felt fantastic… just… you look like you're not certain you… I mean, not everyone likes doing that." 

Draco shrugged. "It's not unpleasant, just not something I've ever had as an appetizer before." He leaned back in and ran his tongue over the head again. 

Neville moaned softly and watched avidly. This was an image he wanted burned into his memory until the day he died. "It's good," he said quietly, lifting a hand to slide through Draco's hair. 

Draco smiled and nodded. "Then I shall endeavour to improve." Leaning forward, he wrapped his mouth around the head and slid it slowly into his mouth, swallowing around the tip then eased it out of his mouth. Licking his lips, he squeezed the base of Neville's prick and took him back into his mouth, sliding more of Neville's prick in, trying not to scrape him with his teeth. 

A low, heartfelt groan escaped Neville then, and his eyes slid closed. "That's… oh Merlin…" he managed, forcing his eyes open once more so he could watch. He wanted to _see_ this, to have the visual memory as well as the sense memory. There would only ever be one first time for this, and it was happening now. 

Draco cut his eyes to look up at Neville as he tried to take more of him into his mouth. He swallowed around his prick, holding still to breathe in then slid him out. He licked the head of Neville's cock, swirling his tongue over the slit, his lips felt stretched wide and swollen but he was getting used to the taste of Neville. 

Neville locked eyes with Draco, willing him to see how much he was enjoying this, how much it meant to him that Draco had even been willing to try. He was so hard it hurt, and he knew he had to be leaking onto Draco's tongue and the thought of Draco swallowing his taste was enough to make him gasp and his hips jerk. "Sorry," he whispered. "Just… it's so damned good." 

Draco sputtered as Neville pushed against his mouth and he reached out, grabbing Neville's hip with one hand to hold him steady and nodded. "It's all right. I remember." He licked his lips and leaned in again, sliding his mouth over the head and back off several times in rapid succession, as he held on to the base. He ran his tongue around the crown then up underneath Neville's foreskin; warming to the task more and more the longer he did this and the more noises he made Neville make. "Just don't want to do it wrong or bite you." 

Sensation rioting through him Neville barely managed to respond once he realized Draco had spoken. "Merlin… you can't… _fuck_ … you can't do this wrong," he gasped. This was _Draco_ with that gorgeous mouth wrapped around his cock, that wicked tongue teasing at him and how in Merlin's name could there be anything _bad_ about _this_? He moaned, unaware he'd said all that out loud, giving himself over to the sensation, feeling his orgasm swell in his body. 

Draco grinned and slid Neville's prick back into his mouth, sucking hard on him. He squeezed the length he didn't have in his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth, gliding just the head past his lips, then pushing his mouth down and around Neville's shaft. He swallowed and closed his eyes, getting into the spirit of it now and moaned. 

Neville cried out and fisted his hand in Draco's hair, tugging as gently as he could make himself. "Draco… close… gods, so close… gonna…" 

Draco hummed again and pulled back, licking his lips. He squeezed him and pulled down, stroking him as he looked up at Neville. "What? Come? That's the idea, right?" 

" _Fuck,_ " Neville hissed, grabbing at is cock as he came, covering the head of it and getting a palm full of come for his effort. His body went slack and he sagged against the sofa, breath harsh and loud. "Merlin," he murmured, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. 

Draco smiled smugly as he pulled Neville down onto his lap and cleaned his hand up with the towel. "Why didn't you let me finish? Didn't you want that? I seem to remember you saying something along those lines earlier." He leaned in and kissed him softly, licking at the seam of his lips. His own prick throbbed hard in-between them but it had felt good just administering to Neville. He wasn't certain he wanted to go back home to the Manor at all now. He could stay here and just be at Neville's beck and call. 

Neville pried his eyes open and watched Draco kiss him, kissing him back with what little energy he had left before he pulled away to answer his question. He flushed as he said, "I wasn't sure you'd want to. Um… it's ahh… a bit stronger than the clear stuff you tasted before." 

Draco nodded, considering this information for a moment as well as the other things Neville had told him. "But this is something you'd like to do to me?" He smirked as he watched Neville flush. "That _is_ something you would very much enjoy, the stronger taste of me on your tongue." 

Neville's flush only deepened. "I like the way you taste," he said quietly, then smothered a sigh of relief as he heard the telltale pop in the kitchen. "I think our dinner is here," he said as he wrapped his towel back around his waist. 

13\.   
"Rescued by Tippy, how fortunate for you." Draco chuckled and leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Neville's, nipping as his lips then pulling away. He helped Neville off his lap then stood as well, wrapping his own towel back around his waist and pulled Neville flush against him. "I'll let this go for now but I should very much like to discover on my own whether or not your essence is suitable to my palate." 

Neville's flush had made it to his ears and down his neck by this point and he grabbed Draco and pressed a heated kiss to his lips. "I'll hold you to that," he promised, and then began leading the way to the kitchen to see what Tippy had brought for them to eat. 

Draco laughed out loud this time as Neville dragged him away. He liked it when Neville was speechless although he liked it when he was strong and self assured as well. "I didn't know what you liked so there's no telling exactly what will be in here. However, I did make certain to tell her that you requested appetizers and chocolate. Merlin knows there will probably be something from every country in Europe." 

Neville's eyes widened at the sheer amount of food on his table. There were all sorts of finger sandwiches, fruit, dessert, five bottles of different wine, one of which looked like champagne, and several different desserts. He blinked and shook his head – as if to clear his vision – then moved over to the desserts and picked up two. "You can decide what we eat in bed," he said, "but these," he held up the dishes holding individual servings of chocolate cake covered with berries and the pound cake with wine soaked cherries, "we eat off each other." 

Draco arched an eyebrow and nodded, eyeing the desserts in Neville's hands. "Interesting." He walked over to the table and selected a bottle of wine and glasses, then began to place little sandwiches, fruit, and cheeses on a plate. Once the plate was filled, he turned to Neville and grinned. "This suffice to fufill that noisy stomach of yours for now?" 

"I certainly hope so," Neville said, eyes raking hungrily over Draco. "There are some other needs I'd rather fill at the moment," he added, eyes resting pointedly on the slightly tented towel covering Draco's groin. 

Draco growled and stepped closer to Neville, rubbing his prick against Neville's thigh. "I tried to take care of that but some stubborn person insisted on eating first." 

Neville laughed and stepped away. "Yes, I do. I also want to be able to take my time with it, which I can't do if I'm distracted by being hungry. I've not eaten all day after all," he said lightly as he turned and headed for the bedroom. 

Draco shrugged and sighed. He supposed Neville had a point. The breakfast he'd eaten at the Manor was wearing off and everything Tippy had brought smelled wonderful. He popped a strawberry in his mouth and followed Neville. "Then by all means let's see to it that this distraction is taken care of, so I may see to the rest of your needs." 

Neville set the dishes down on the night table by the bed. He pointed to the small dresser on the other side and said, "You can put that down there." He dropped the towel and crawled onto the bed, settling himself comfortably while he watched Draco move about the room. 

Draco set the dishes down and discarded his towel as well. He padded over to his robes and searched for his wand, finally finding it amongst the tangle of clothing. Smiling at Neville, he flicked it at the bottle of wine and popped the cork, then walked back across the room to pour it. 

Passing a glass to Neville, Draco sat down on the bed and sighed as he leaned back against the headboard. Sipping the wine, he nodded at the plate, "What would you like first?" 

Neville took an appreciative sip from his glass and resisted the temptation to say 'you,' in response to Draco's question. "A bit of the cheese," he said instead, smiling. "You going to feed me too?" he teased. He fully intended on doing so for Draco. 

Draco arched an eyebrow. "I think that can be arranged." He reached over for a piece of Cambaret and a pear, held them between his fingertips as he brought the treat to Neville's mouth. He spread the cheese on his bottom lip then traced the sweet fruit along the seam, waiting for him to open. 

Neville gave a soft sigh of contentment, sliding his tongue out to lick the cheese off his lips before he closed them around the piece of fruit and Draco's fingers. He sucked the fruit from between the digits, then licked along the first knuckle on each finger before he pulled his head away and chewed. "Delicious," he murmured as he reached over and picked up a bit of Brie and a small slice of apple to feed to Draco. 

Draco smiled smugly as he watched Neville and sipped his wine. Leaning forward, he wrapped his mouth around the proffered cheese, fruit and Neville's fingers. He cut his eyes up at Neville and sucked the soft Brie off Neville's fingers, his tongue lapping at the underside of the fruit and digits lightly then he backed away, slowly sliding Neville's fingers from his mouth as his teeth caught the bit of apple. 

He covered his mouth with a serviette as he chewed then took another sip of his wine, never looking away from Neville. "Exquisite." 

Neville leaned forward and kissed him softly, tasting wine, brie and Draco. He licked at Draco's lips as he pulled back and smiled. "Oh yeah. Definitely delicious," he said with a wicked glint in his eye. "I can hardly wait for dessert." 

Draco licked his lips as Neville pulled away. "Most definitely." He reached back for another piece of cheese and a fruit to feed to Neville. "Open up." He held out the treat tracing Neville's lips once more. 

Neville grinned and opened his mouth just enough for Draco to get the morsel and the tips of his fingers inside. When Draco made to move his hand, Neville held it, pulled back far enough to chew and then sucked Draco's fingers clean. "Doesn’t taste as good without the taste of you mixed with it," he said softly. 

Draco arched an eyebrow. "There's those words again. Are you certain you want to _taste_ me?" 

Neville chuckled softly and brushed another kiss over Draco's lips. "Oh, I intend to taste _all_ of you," Neville replied. "Not just the taste of your come – though I particularly enjoy that – but the taste of your skin, everywhere." He lifted Draco's free hand and licked at the inside of his wrist. "The taste of that delicious mouth, all spice and heat," he continued, leaning forward to slide his tongue into Draco's mouth once more. "The sweet taste of the sounds you make when I touch you. The salt of your sweat. I want to know the taste of everything about you," he finished as he leaned over and snagged a bit of Harvarti and a round red grape. 

Draco swallowed hard as he stared at Neville and shivered slightly as his skin cooled where Neville had run his tongue along it. Gooseflesh rose up and he moaned softly, closing his eyes and opening his mouth "Yes," he said softly in surrender and closed his mouth around the treat and Neville's fingers, humming appreciatively at the taste of the food and Neville as he sucked them clean. 

Neville's eyes heated and he wondered just how much of the meal they would finish before he gave into his need for the man in front of him. It shocked him – and scared him a little – how much he wanted Draco, needed him to be a part of his life. The feel of those lips wrapped around his fingers was getting to him, reminding him how incredible it had felt to have that mouth on various parts of his body. He groaned softly as he felt his prick twitch in interest, and reached for his wine to soothe his suddenly dry mouth. 

Draco opened his eyes at the groan and grinned around Neville's fingers, sucking more of them into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue along the seam of the two digits, working it between them to separate them and move the grape out of the way. He swallowed down the melting cheese and continued to suck on Neville's fingers humming and moaning luridly around them until he could get Neville's attention again. 

Neville's eyes locked on the lips doing wicked things to his control. Slowly he pulled his fingers free, brushing one across Draco's bottom lip, and smiling as he set his glass aside. "Keep that up and we won't ever finish this meal," he said lightly. 

Draco licked his lips as he grinned and sipped his wine, then leaned back against the headboard. He reached for a sandwich and passed it to Neville then took one for himself. "I'm not the one that wanted to stop and eat, remember?" He bit carefully into the bread and hummed, chewing and arching an eyebrow at Neville. 

Neville took the sandwich and watched as Draco bit into it before taking a bite of his own. "True enough, but I'm the one who knows how much we'll need the energy." 

Draco shrugged and sighed softly, just enjoying the banter with Neville and being in his presence. Sex certainly was enjoyable and he most definitely wouldn't say no to Neville if he wanted to begin again but he supposed the other man was right. "As you wish. I have all the time in the world." 

Neville ate his sandwich slowly, enjoying sharing this with Draco, relaxing into the bed. He wanted to touch him, tease him some more, but he knew if he began that again he wouldn't be able to stop. Instead, he shifted so he rested against Draco's side as they ate; simply enjoying the moment and very much looking forward to having chocolate covered Draco for pudding. 

Draco wrapped his arm around Neville, pulling him closer to him and moved the platter of fruit and cheese onto the bed to his lap. He offered Neville a peach slice and reached out for the bottle of wine to refill their glasses. He sighed in contentment as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sipping his wine slowly. "Let me know if and when you would like something else." 

Neville grinned at that, and picked up a strawberry, wrapped a piece of Gouda around it, and offered it to Draco. "I promise I'll tell you when I'm full, so feel free to keep feeding me." 

Draco grinned and opened his mouth, when he smelled the fragrant berry and strong cheese, but kept his eyes closed. He bit down carefully and opened one eye, just to make certain he didn't catch Neville's fingers. He chewed the treat and hummed, licking the juices from Neville's fingertips then smiled at him. "I heard tales that there would be chocolate as well." 

He reached down and grabbed a cracker, spreading some of the brie on it then dropped a few ripe berries on top of the cheese before offering it to Neville. 

Neville smirked. "Oh yes," he said, eyes cutting to the slice of cake and the rich chocolate cherry sauce, "there will definitely be chocolate." He opened his mouth and took the bit from Draco, a small sound of pleasure escaping as the favors burst across his tongue. He reached down and grabbed a cracker, topping it the same way Draco had, then lifted it to his lips. "Try this… the combination is amazing." 

Draco grinned but did as bid, enjoying the simple fare then sipping his wine. "You act as if this is something you've never had before. If it isn't then I am glad to share it with you and promise, that if you like it so much, I'll make certain to have it ready for you at the Manor at all times." 

Neville flushed lightly. "Not in this particular combination, no," he replied. "And never with you in my bed." He did feel a bit silly for being so… affected by what he knew was a relatively simple meal, but he'd never shared a meal with anyone this way before. Never wanted anyone so much before. His flush deepened as he asked, "Um, ready for pudding yet?" 

Draco chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I am always ready for pudding and most especially if it's chocolate." He picked up the plate off his lap and set it on the bedside table. He took Neville's wine glass and set that aside as well and leaned back against the pillows, hands folded behind his head as he waited. Arching an eyebrow, he smirked at Neville. "Do I get fed the first bite this time?" 

Neville grinned as he leaned across Draco to pick up the dish with the chocolate cake. "Not exactly," he said, eyes dancing with mischief, laughter and desire. "Stay still," he added as he dipped his fingers into the soft cake and spread bit and pieces of it across Draco's stomach. He added a few of the berries, the sauce warm on his fingers, then set that dish down and picked up the pound cake. He ignored the cake entirely, opting instead to squeeze the cherries over Draco's chest before he set that dish down as well. 

He placed one chocolate and cherry juice coated finger into his mouth and sucked it clean, then grinned at Draco as he lifted his hand to Draco's mouth. "Now you get a taste." 

Draco sucked in a breath as Neville's warm sticky fingers grazed over his abdomen. His fingers clenched in the bedsheets as he fought not to move, while Neville's danced across his stomach, the sauce and cake pasting the fine blond hairs to his skin. He moaned softly as he looked up at Neville's fingers as they were lifted to his lips. "Oh Merlin," he whispered quietly and grabbed Neville's wrist. He closed his eyes, mewling almost pitifully and opened his mouth, snaking his tongue around the sticky digits individually before sucking all of them into his mouth. 

Neville gasped at the feel of his fingers in that hot mouth, and his cock twitched and began to fill as Draco sucked them all inside. Sense memory of how it had felt to have that same mouth wrapped around his shaft swamped Neville, and he fought desperately to remember how to breathe. He pulled his finger slowly away, then shifted so he straddled Draco's thighs before he gave the other man a wicked grin. "My turn," he said, then slowly lowered his head and began to lick away the chocolate smeared on Draco's skin. 

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at Neville's head, reached up to thread his fingers into the sandy blond hair. He groaned as Neville's tongue ran across his skin, his prick instantly hardening as he remembered what Neville had said about tasting all of him. Leaning his head back against the headboard, he fought the urge to push and direct Neville's head down. He added his other hand and continued to comb his fingers through the loose stands of Neville's hair, trying to distract himself. "Oh Goddess." 

Neville's laughter rumbled softly in his throat as he licked his way up Draco's body. The feel of hands in his hair spurred him on, and he took care to clean off every bit of skin below Draco's waist – glad he hadn't spread it everywhere – then sunk his tongue into Draco's navel, closed his mouth around it, and _sucked_. 

Draco tightened his fingers in Neville's hair, arching his stomach into Neville's mouth. His prick rubbed up against the sheet and Neville's body and he howled sharply, "Oh good Gods, what are you doing?" 

Neville lifted his head and licked his lips, following the trail of food up the middle of Draco's body before his eyes devoured the flushed face of the man underneath him. "I'm having my pudding," he teased. He lifted himself off Draco and pulled the sheet off his lover's lower body, smirking at the wet spot where the tip of Draco's cock had rested. He climbed back in place and began cleaning Draco once more. 

Draco sucked in a breath and tried to laugh but it only came out as a strangled chuckle turned moan as Neville's tongue skated across his skin once more. He griped the bedclothes again, panting fast and hard as he tried to remain still, the heat from Neville's body covering his own a temptation he could barely resist arching up into. 

"Be as still as you can be, love," Neville advised softly, head lifted just enough to speak. "It's not my turn to be pudding yet; I've not finished cleaning you off." He lapped up the cherry juice, the taste of wine and cherry and chocolate and Draco mixing on his tongue and making him moan. He followed one dark red trail up to a nipple and sucked the tiny bud of flesh into his mouth, nipping and licking and sucking at it with relish. 

"I doubt... I'll last this entire course," Draco gasped and panted softly. "If you keep that up." He licked his lips and swallowed hard as he closed his eyes again, banging his head back against the headboard softly, his fists clenching the sheets tighter between his fingers. 

"Just a little longer," Neville promised, then proceeded to lick his way over and across Draco's chest, lapping up all the remaining liquid from Draco's skin before finally settling his mouth around the other nipple. After he'd teased it to standing as proudly as the other, he fastened his mouth to Draco's for a scorching kiss, then pulled back and said, "Your turn," before he slid off Draco and lay down on his back. 

Draco shuddered and opened his eyes, moaning pitifully as Neville moved off of him. He ran his gaze over the other man hungrily then smirked as he lunged and covered Neville. He stared down at him for just a moment then pressed their mouths together tasting himself and the sweet treat on Neville. 

Neville wrapped his arms around Draco's back and stroked his tongue over Draco's bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth and nibbled on it. Freeing it, he slid his tongue into Draco's mouth and moaned at the already familiar taste of him under the wine, fruit and sandwiches they'd eaten. 

"Mmmm." Draco rolled them across the bed, pulling Neville on top of him again to feel the weight and the length of Neville along his body. He ran his hands along Neville's back, stroking and caressing his fingers up and down his skin before cupping his bottom and thrusting up against him. He hissed, arching into him again. "Fuck, you feel so bloody good next to me." 

Neville's eyes slid closed in pleasure as he sat up and his head dropped backwards; he thrust hard against Draco, a grunting moan escaping him. " _Fuck_ ," he muttered before he lowered his head so he could see Draco once more. "I thought you wanted chocolate," he managed. He rolled his hips in a tight circle, grinding himself into Draco, eyes fixed on the other's man's face to gauge the effect the movement had on him. 

Draco squeezed Neville's cheeks, hissing and moving against Neville faster. He groaned and licked his lips, swallowing hard as he looked up at Neville. "Had some on your delectable fingers. Now I want you," he panted breathlessly. "Don't make me wait any longer." 

Neville leaned forward and dropped a fast, hard kiss on Draco's lips. "All right," he agreed. "I feel it only fair to point out that you're missing your chance to get a bit of your own back," he added as he pulled free to reach into the drawer for the lube. He set it down within arm's distance and slid down Draco's body, the cheeks of his arse cupping Draco's shaft as he slid over it until he was straddling Draco's calves. "Sure you don't want your turn?" he asked, one browed arched. 

Draco looked up at Neville then at the decimated dessert and grinned mischievously. "You're going to regret that. I hope you know this." He sat up and pushed Neville on to his back, straddled his body and leaned over him. 

Dragging his fingers into the cake, he grabbed some of the cherries and frosting, raking his hand down Neville's chest and smearing the cake all over Neville. He deposited two cherries, one over each nipple then set the last large chunk of the cake over Neville's navel. Lastly, he picked up the plate and turned it on its side, drizzled the sticky syrup over Neville's front, and scrawled his name with it across the mess on Neville's body. 

Neville laughed as Draco made his claim on Neville's body with the sticky wine sauce. "Making sure I know who I belong to?" he asked, lips curving into a smirk. "I'm not likely to forget, I promise you." 

Draco smirked and shook his head as he looked down at his Neville canvas. "An artist always signs his work." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, not caring that he smeared it with the leavings from the dessert, arched an eyebrow then licked his fingertip. "Now that I have finished my masterpiece, I can't decide though if it's to remain completed or if I should clear the canvas and start anew." 

He licked his lips, "Starting fresh does have its rewards." 

Draco leaned down and wrapped his mouth around one cherry and Neville's nipple rubbing the fruit against his skin before sucking the fruit into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the raised flesh, back and forth then bit down gently onto Neville's nipple, rolling it between his teeth. He soothed the hurt with his tongue then pulled away chewing on the cherry as he smirked down at Neville. "Looks like it'll be one bite at a time." 

It took several tries before Neville was able to speak. "I'm looking forward to it," he whispered, voice husky and dark with need. His eyes fixed on his lover's mouth as he chewed, and when he swallowed, Neville complained, "You didn't give me a taste." 

Draco smiled and reached up, tracing Neville's lips with his fingers, painting his full mouth with the smashed chocolate cake. "Open for me." 

Neville opened his mouth just enough to suck the tip of Draco's finger into his mouth, tongue circling it the same way it had circled Draco's nipples, the head of his cock. He took a small breath and sucked the entire digit into his mouth in one go, laving up the underside, then released the suction so Draco's finger slid nearly all the way out only to suck it in once more. 

Draco gasped then bit his lip as he watched Neville. "You're just a right tease, aren't you?" he murmured softly. "Well, two can play that game." He left his fingers right where they were and bent forward, lapping at Neville's chest. He ran his tongue along the sticky wine sauce, scooping some up and pushing it along Neville's chest. 

He blew a hot breath out and spread the sauce over Neville's nipple again and lapped at the tight bud of skin with short, hard licks. Pulling the pebbled skin into his mouth, Draco sucked hard on Neville's nipple, running his tongue over and over the sensitive flesh. 

Neville's breath hitched, and his tongue stopped moving as Draco tormented his nipple. He released the finger in his mouth long enough to lick the cake from his lips, then reached up and took Draco's hand and placed it firmly on his chest, covering it in the gooey mass spread across his sternum. He pulled Draco's hand back to his mouth and licked at the palm; tiny, savouring licks that matched pace with the movement of Draco's tongue. 

Draco moaned around Neville's nipple and thrust against his leg. He pulled off Neville's nipple with a pop and hissed at the contact then bent back to Neville's chest, nibbling at his skin and licking up the sauce and cake as he continued to thrust against him. 

Neville wanted to tell Draco to turn around, to crawl over him and put his cock in Neville's mouth, but he didn't want to lose the feeling of that mouth on his body. Instead he writhed under the onslaught of sensation, moaning his pleasure, licking and sucking at Draco's hand until he got it clean. 

Draco made his way to Neville's other nipple, slowly eating the dessert and thrusting against Neville's leg. He moaned low and deep in his throat as he wrapped his lips around the cherry and plucked it from Neville's chest. Leaning up, he pressed his mouth to Neville's and passed him the fruit as he kissed him. 

Neville twined his tongue around the cherry, then slid it slowly against Draco's tongue. He pulled his tongue back – still wrapped around the cherry – tucked the cherry into his jaw, then dove back into Draco's mouth to suck briefly on Draco's tongue before he pulled back and chewed. "Enjoying your pudding?" he murmured throatily, eyes darting over Draco's face as he slid a hand through Draco's hair. 

Draco closed his eyes as Neville's fingers carded through his hair. "Best I've ever had," he murmured and moaned softly, bending down to lick at Neville's throat. His body nearly vibrated with need and desire and yet he didn't know exactly how to tell Neville just what he wanted. "Need you, want you." 

Neville smiled and allowed his hand to trail along the sensitive skin at the base of Draco's neck. "You'll have me," he promised. He maneuvered himself from under Draco, and settled on his knees. "Lie on your stomach, pillow your head on your arms, and raise your hips for me." 

Draco arched an eyebrow at Neville but nodded, grabbing his wand to clean away the dessert then laid down. He folded his arms under his head and spread his legs out across the bed. Looking back over his shoulder at Neville, he smiled at him as he flipped his hair over his back. "Like so, eh?" 

Neville moved between Draco's spread legs, placed his hands on Draco's hips and tugged him up a bit higher. "Perfect," he breathed. "Merlin, you have no idea how delicious you look like that." 

Draco grinned smugly as he reached back and ran a hand over one of Neville's on his hip. "I know." 

Neville smirked and leaned over Draco to reach for his wand, enjoying the slide of skin on skin as he pulled back. He tapped Draco's hip and cast a cleansing charm of his own, watching the way Draco's body tingled as the spell went through him, sliding a possessive hand over the cheeks of Draco's arse. 

Draco shivered and shuddered at Neville's magic as it raced over and through his body, arching into his hands on his bottom. "Hmm. That was rather thorough, don't you think?" He looked back over his shoulder at Neville. "I didn't do that to you before," he murmured softly. 

Neville lips stretched into a wickedly seductive grin. "Close your eyes and relax. You'll enjoy this, I promise." He waited until Draco's eyes slid closed, then shifted position so his face was level with Draco's arse. He placed a hand on each cheek and slowly kneaded the firm globes, watching in pleasure as the puckered flesh of Draco's hole appeared and disappeared before his eyes. Needing to taste, Neville stopped his teasing and spread his lover wide, then swiped his tongue lightly across the wrinkled, pink skin. 

Draco sighed and moaned as Neville manipulated his flesh, trying to relax as his prick throbbed in anticipation. His entire body jumped when he felt Neville lick him _there_ and oh dear gods… "Oh!" 

Neville grinned and did it again, more slowly this time. He used the tip of his tongue to circle the tiny entrance before he closed his mouth over it and nibbled lightly. He licked across Draco once more, then pulled back to blow a stream of cool air across the slick flesh, smiling once more at the sound Draco made when he did it. 

Draco mewled and buried his face into the pillows, his hands digging into the bedsheets and bunching them between his fingers. He rose up and looked back over his shoulder at Neville, licking his lips and sucking in a breath. "Bloody tease," he rasped. "Don't fecking stop!" 

Neville couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped him then. "Like that do you?" he asked, then ducked his head before Draco could answer, tongue lapping almost languidly along the cleft of Draco's arse. He made his way lower, then closed his lips around the pucker and _sucked_ , teasing at the sensitive skin with his tongue while he did it. 

Draco jumped again, crying out as Neville's mouth and tongue worked over his skin. He rested his head down on the bed and pushed back into Neville, reaching under his body to grip his prick. "Mmmm," he moaned as he stroked himself and mewled again the sound muffled by the bedding. 

Neville felt the movement and stretched a hand between Draco's legs to close around his balls. He didn't want Draco coming, not just yet. He lifted his head and rasped, "No. Not yet." He wanted Draco mindless with need, shaking with want before he allowed him to come. He bent back to his task – a little more difficult with only one hand holding Draco open – and sucked at the tempting flesh before he firmed his tongue and pushed his way inside. 

Draco gasped as he felt Neville's hand close around his sac and looked back over his shoulder to protest. He opened his mouth but what came out was a long, low moan as he felt Neville's tongue press into him. " _Fuck._ " He dropped his head and moaned again, unable to do anything while Neville tortured - _pleasured_ \- him like this. 

Letting the noises escaping Draco guide him, Neville slowly fucked his way into Draco with his tongue. He moaned softly as the muscle began to loosen, allowing him to push in harder and faster, the tight heat of it driving him mad. Over and over and over again, he stroked into Draco with his tongue, occasionally nipping and sucking at the puckered skin, doing everything in his power to both give pleasure and relax Draco's body. 

"Let go," Draco growled even as he pushed back into Neville's mouth, his fingers fumbling on Neville's hand as he reached up to free himself. His entire body shuddered under the onslaught and Draco dropped his hands to the bed sheets, moaning loudly as Neville's tongue slid in and out of him. "Please, please," he whispered softly and mewled again, arching his body back against Neville. 

Relentlessly, Neville drove his tongue into Draco's body, over and over again. Finally, he loosened his hold on Draco's sac and curled his fingers around his shaft, stroking Draco's cock in time to the movement of his tongue. 

"Finally!" Draco nearly shouted in relief of the pressure then howled as Neville's fingers wrapped around his prick. Closing his eyes and giving into the sensations, he bucked into Neville's hand and pushed back against his mouth. 

_Come for me,_ Neville thought as he tightened his grip on Draco's cock and stroked faster. _Come now!_

Draco's body stiffened, his orgasm arching his back as he came. He gave a hoarse scream, part Neville's name and part incoherent nonsense and he collapsed to the bed, panting harshly. 

Neville moaned softly as Draco came, a small stab of disappointment running through him as he realized he'd missed the look on his lover's face. _Easy enough to fix that_ , he thought. He was nowhere near through with Draco yet. He pulled his hand gently from under Draco's body, wiped it off on the sheet and shifted so he could roll Draco over. "All right?" he asked softly. 

Draco moaned softly, turning his head to look at Neville. He smiled and scooted over, draping an arm over him. "Hmm, yes, but what about you?" he leaned up some, offering his mouth to Neville and licking at his lips lazily. 

Neville didn't answer; he just took the mouth that was on offer. He pulled back a short while later and smiled. "I'm going to wrap my mouth around that cock of yours, lick off everything I missed, and then I'm going to open you up some more and slide inside you," he murmured softly against Draco's ear, one hand cupping and kneading one of Draco's arse cheeks. 

"I'm going to make you hard again, and then I'm going to make you come while I'm inside you. Would you like that?" He couldn't wait too long he knew. Draco was still mostly relaxed, and he wanted to take advantage of that. 

Draco sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, moaning as Neville's hands moved over his body. He reached out and pulled Neville closer to him, rubbing up against Neville's body and taking in his warmth. "Yes," he breathed softly and swallowed. 

Neville shuddered. There was just something about the way Draco said 'yes' to him that turned him inside out. He couldn't get enough of it, of the way it made him feel like he was the most important, most _wanted_ thing in Draco's world. He rolled Draco onto his back and reached for the lube that had gotten pushed to the edge of the bed. 

Grabbing it, he kissed Draco once more then slid down his body to lick at his semi-soft prick, tasting the remains of Draco's release. "Merlin you taste so damned good," he breathed, licking softly till Draco was clean and blindly opening the lube. 

Draco hissed as Neville's tongue played on his over sensitized skin. He couldn't even come back with a blithe comment and moaned, his body shivering and writhing in response. He reached down and threaded his fingers in Neville's hair just so he could touch him and have some focal point before he flew apart at the seams. 

Neville carefully lubed his fingers and sucked Draco's cock gently into his mouth as he teased the puckered opening. Carefully, he slid one deep inside his lover, and when he got no resistance, he pulled back and pushed in with two. It was a little tighter, but not much, and he was glad he hadn't waited much longer. He teased Draco with tongue and fingers, finally adding three, and pushed until he found Draco's prostate and stroked it. 

Draco yelped, his entire body tightening as he thrust into Neville's mouth. He sucked in a breath, trying to relax like Neville had whispered to him earlier. Neville's fingers graced over that spot inside of him and he saw stars as he groaned out loud. "Oh gods!" 

"That's it," Neville left Draco's prick to murmur. "Push into it, just like that," he added, voice breathless with need. He was on fire, and he ached to be inside Draco, to feel the velvet heat currently around his fingers clamped around his cock. He worked his fingers inside Draco harder, deeper, brushing over his prostate with nearly every stroke. "Fuck, you're incredible like this; so hot, so sexy." 

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at Neville, licking his lips as he stared him. He swallowed hard and canted his hips, moving against Neville's fingers, moaning low and long. "You're going to fuck me?" he breathed. "Soon? Please," he begged softly. 

Neville cock twitched and leaked and his entire body jerked at that. Fuck. How was he supposed to keep control with Draco talking like that? He dropped his head and licked at Draco's perineum, sucking softly at the sensitive skin as he pulled his fingers free. He grabbed the lube and coated himself quickly, then shifted over Draco and kissed him. 

"It'd be easier the other way, but I want to see you," he murmured as he broke the kiss and lifted Draco's legs so one rested across his arm and the other against his hip. He grabbed his prick and teased the stretched opening with the tip of it before he pushed in slowly, taking his time and gritting his teeth as he sheathed himself with one luxurious slide, not wanting to give Draco time to tense up. 

Draco sucked in a breath, his eyes widening as Neville slid in to him. He dug his fingernails into Neville's arm, clinging to him as the sensation of being filled full and tight over took him. He swallowed as he looked up at Neville and his eyes fluttered shut. 

Groaning, he canted his hips, thrusting up and sucking in a breath as Neville sank in deeper. 

"Fuck," Neville hissed as Draco thrust up against him, biting his lip to keep from embarrassing himself. Draco felt… he hadn't a word for how good his lover felt clasped around him. Hot, tight, slick, none of that even began to cover it. It felt like something had clicked into place, like a part of him he hadn't even realized was missing just slid home. He screwed his eyes shut as he pulled back – Draco's body clutching at him – and pushed his way back in as slowly as he'd pulled away. 

Draco groaned as he felt Neville move and clung to him. The feeling was strange but it didn't hurt. He moved, pulling Neville down to him and pressed him mouth to Neville's. 

Neville moaned into the kiss, devouring Draco's mouth as he shifted position. He pulled back and stroked in hard, groaning at the feel of it, doing his best to locate Draco's prostate. "You… you feel… Merlin, you feel incredible." 

Draco mewled, holding tight to Neville's arms. "Oh," he breathed. "Oh, Gods!" He arched into Neville's thrust, trying to get him to do whatever it was he'd just done again. _Now_ he understood why Neville had acted as he had and it felt so much more intense than Neville's fingers. 

Tightening his leg around Neville's waist, he pulled him closer, canting his hips toward Neville. "Again. Neville, fucking do that again!" 

Pleased that he'd located Draco's prostate, Neville kept to that angle, pulling back and pushing forward hard, a keening sound escaping him as Draco puller him deeper. "Love… gods, love the way you feel," Neville panted, hips continuing the slow deep thrusts, mind threatening to splinter every time Draco pushed up to meet him. "Perfect," he whispered. "Like coming home," he added slightly under his breath. 

He'd _never_ in all his life had an experience like this. It had never felt this way to be inside someone, never actually felt like they were _becoming_ one before, but that was how it felt now, and Neville knew he couldn't live without it, couldn't survive without Draco by his side. 

Draco sucked in a breath, closing his eyes and moving in time with Neville. He wrapped his arms around Neville's neck, clinging to him and pressing his mouth to Neville's. "Mine," he gasped softly, knowing he'd never let go of the other man. 

Neville met Draco's mouth with his own for long moments before his lips skated off to the side, fastening on the skin above the hollow in Draco's collarbone. He bit down lightly, then sucked hard as he thrust into Draco harder than he had before. "Yours," he promised. _Always_. 

"Mmm," Draco hummed and closed his eyes, surrendering to the sensations that Neville played on his body. He clung to his lover, smiling lazily at that thought and tangled his hands in Neville's hair. "Love you," he murmured breathily. 

Neville slammed into Draco harder than he'd intended to at those words, and he couldn't stop himself from doing it again. "Love… love you… love you too," he finally managed. He shifted his arm and let Draco's leg fall to the bed so he could wrap his fingers around his lover's leaking prick. "Come," he whispered, begged, "Come for me, Draco." 

He wasn't going to last much longer. It was too good, too hot, too tight, too much of everything he'd ever wanted and never known he craved. "Please… I want to watch you come." 

Draco grunted as Neville thrust harder, opening his mouth to howl as Neville's palm wrapped around his prick. He arched into the touch, his back bowing when Neville's words penetrated his pleasure soaked senses. Shuddering, he looked up at Neville, moaned long and low then came, still staring up at Neville. 

Neville cried out as Draco tightened around his cock, heart stuttering as his eyes locked on to Draco's. The very _idea_ of holding Draco's gaze as he came was so overwhelming, Neville forgot how to breathe. Stars exploded around his vision like he'd been struck and tears stung his eyes as he exploded deep inside Draco, but he didn't look away, couldn't have if he'd wanted to. 

Draco sucked in a breath as he stared at Neville then reached up and touched Neville's cheek, running his thumb across his face as he panted. He licked his lips, searching Neville's face. "Are... are you all right?" 

Neville managed a weak, breathless laugh as he slumped a little to the side of Draco, still buried deep inside him. It took him a minute or two to answer, and he used them to try to remember how to breathe correctly. "I should be asking you that," he finally managed as a blush filled his cheeks and traveled up to his ears. "I took you a bit harder than I'd intended to," he admitted softly as he raised a hand to brush hair from Draco's eyes. 

Draco blinked, watching Neville's hand comb through his hair. It slowly dawned on him that his entire body was thrumming. He stretched and winced slightly when the thrum upgraded to a throb. He shrugged and wrapped his arms around Neville. "It felt good, fantastic actually." 

"Yeah it did," Neville agreed as he shifted just enough to give Draco a lingering kiss. He pulled gently from Draco's body – catching the wince before Draco could hide it – and rolled to the edge of the bed, pulling Draco with him. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's take care of that ache," he added as he tugged Draco in the direction of the loo. 

14\.   
Draco let Neville drag him to the bathroom, walking gingerly behind him. He smirked as he reached out and ran a hand down Neville's back. "I'm fine but if you insist then I'll let you." 

Neville turned to flash a grin at Draco, careful not to let it turn into a smirk. "You might be now, but come morning you won't be." He tugged Draco around the partition hiding the tub and set it filling with hot water, added some lavender and chamomile oils to the tub and stepped in. "Come here," he murmured, holding a hand out toward his lover. 

Draco shook his head but allowed Neville to help him into the bath, trying not to wince as he sat down. He sighed and slid down into the warm water some. "Mmm nice. Are you going to join me?" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

Neville grinned. "Naturally," he said as he moved further into the bath and slid down beside Draco. "We'll soak for a bit and I'll rub your back for you when we get out," he added, scooting close enough to rub shoulders with Draco and closing his eyes. 

Draco chuckled and scooted over to give Neville some room. He ran his hand along Neville's leg and leaned over to press his mouth to Neville's neck, nibbling gently. "Thank you," he murmured softly. "But why did we not do this after I had you?" 

"If I remember correctly," Neville began, "and I may not because my synapses were fried, someone wanted a bath. That and the fact that I was so blissed out I didn't even think of it, at least, not until we got into the tub," he answered. 

Draco sighed softly and kissed Neville's neck once more then relaxed against the side of the bath. He squirmed and sucked in a breath, shifting to sit slightly off his arse and more on his hip. "Ah, well, I suppose then you are forgiven," he snorted slightly and shook his head. "I can understand the incoherency." 

Neville shifted so he could wrap his arm around Draco and pulled the other man onto his lap; careful to leave the cheeks of Draco's arse free of any contact with either his body or the tub, and tightened his arm around him, he laughed softly. "Oh, I don't know about that," he said. "You seemed pretty coherent to me," he teased. 

Draco chuckled but snuggled into Neville's arms. "A Malfoy never truly lets you see that he isn't; however, I can guarantee that had you not roused me, I would have blissfully stayed there and not moved at all." 

"Good to know," Neville replied, then ducked his head to lick at Draco's skin. "Feeling better?" he asked softly, bringing up his other hand to lightly rub at the small of Draco's back. He really had taken Draco harder than he'd intended to, and he planned to make certain that Draco felt as little pain as possible in the morning. 

Draco hummed and closed his eyes, stretching like a cat into Neville's touch. "Mmm yes, that feels nice," he murmured. "Do continue." 

Neville smirked and did just that for several more minutes before the water began to cool. "Come on. Time for your massage," he said as he gently set Draco on his knees and shifted out from under him. 

Draco groaned. "Why do we have to keep moving?" He carefully got to his feet and climbed out of the bath, nearly calling out for Tippy to bring him his robe. He yawned and raised his hand to cover his mouth, shivering slightly as the water ran down his body. "My apologies. I promise it's not the company." 

Neville laughed at that. "I didn't think it was," he assured, then continued, "and we keep moving so you'll be able to move without pain later." He grabbed a towel and briskly dried Draco before wrapping him in another one, then dried himself off and ushered Draco back to the bedroom. He grabbed his wand and charmed the room a bit warmer, then set his wand on the nightstand as he dug through it. 

"Spread the towel out and lay on your stomach," he instructed, still searching for the vial of massage oil. 

Draco pulled the towel from around his waist and smirked at Neville. "I think you just want to look at my body again," he chuckled as he snapped the towel and laid it out on the bed. Crawling over the damp cloth, he sprawled out on his stomach, folding a pillow under his chin and sighed. "Ready when you are, Neville." 

Neville chuckled softly as he finally located the oil. "Do you blame me?" he asked. He climbed up onto the bed and settled himself over Draco's arse, keeping most of his weight on his knees. "Just close your eyes and relax," he added, opening the vial and pouring a bit of the oil into his palm before setting the opened bottle on the nightstand. He rubbed his hands together and then rubbed a long, firm stroke from the small of Draco's back up to his shoulders. 

Draco groaned, long and low, closing his eyes as Neville's warm hands smoothed their way up his back. "Oh, dear, Gods! You're hired. I'll glad you pay you in sex forever if you never stop doing that." 

Neville laughed outright at that. "No payment needed, however, if you insist, I won't deny you," he teased. He liked this, liked the way it felt to be able to tease and joke with Draco this way. Warmth curled through him as the thought that he could have this for as long as he wanted – without feeling guilty about possibly breaking a relationship apart – ran through his mind. He dragged his hands slowly down Draco back and gave another firm stroke upward. 

Draco grinned against the pillow then moaned again as Neville's hands glided across his skin. "Oh, I insist, it must be a daily thing, in fact. A many times as possible." 

Neville snickered as he asked, "What? The sex or the massage?" He slid his hands upward once more, then began to slowly knead along the ridges of Draco's spine. 

"Either one. Both. It doesn't matter. I'll take which ever one I can get from you, preferably one right after the other." Draco paused and sighed as he felt his body slowly dissolving under Neville's fingers. "Or one before the other. Doesn't matter, so long as it's my body under your most capable hands." He chuckled. "Or vice versa, I'm learning to become very flexible as of late." 

"Flexibility is a very good trait in a man," Neville replied, smile teasing at his lips. He continued working his way down Draco back, kneading gently once he reached the dip above the rise of his arse. "And you've proven to be _very_ flexible," he added, unable to help the tiny trace of desire that crept into his voice. He was surprised at himself… he couldn't remember ever being this randy for someone. 

Draco hummed, shivering slightly at the tone of Neville's voice. "Well, I try." 

Neville gave in to the need to touch and leaned forward so he could press a kiss at the nape of Draco's neck. "You do rather more than try," he murmured into Draco's ear, then shifted back and down a little. He wanted to work on the muscles in the small of Draco's back, then perhaps he should use a tiny bit of healing potion on him, just to be sure he wouldn't hurt too badly in the morning. He needed to check to make certain he hadn't torn him by accident in any case, he thought. 

Draco turned his head and opened his eyes, looking back over his shoulder at Neville. He watched Neville for a long moment then sighed and rested his head on the pillow again. "If you say so." 

Neville chuckled and turned his attention back to his massage, determined to relax his lover as much as possible before they slept. His movements were firm and sure as he kneaded his way across Draco lower back, up and down his spine, along his sides, then shifted lower to work on his legs. 

Draco sighed and spread his legs for Neville. "Gods, this feels incredible! Where did you learn how to do this?" 

Neville smirked. "Natural talent," he said, then grinned. "Actually, I learned from Madame Pomfrey. She used to do it for me after detentions with the Carrows to help my muscles relax. I paid attention to what she did as a way to distract myself from the pain," he admitted softly. 

Draco grimaced. "My apologies for bringing up a sore subject," he murmured. "I well remember the times even though I'd like to Obilivate myself of that entire year." 

Neville chided himself for the shift in mood, but then wondered if it might not be a good thing. Draco needed to talk about all that had happened, and this was as secure and comforting a place as possible to do it. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, hands still moving, slowly working along Draco's calves. 

Draco shrugged. "What is there to talk about? The lines in the sand were drawn and the lots cast. Everyone had their parts to play no matter what they may have truly desired. There's no sense in dwelling on it." He sighed again as Neville's fingers dug into his skin. "Besides there are more interesting things I'd rather be doing with you than bring up the ghosts of the past." 

He reached back and trailed his fingers along Neville's leg. 

Neville smiled at the attempt at distraction and decided to try once more. If Draco still wasn't ready he'd leave it be… for now. "Maybe. The past shapes who we are in our present, and sometimes, what we become in our future. Talking about it helped me a lot."   
He slid his hands up a bit and worked on the lower part of Draco's thighs. 

Draco shrugged again. "You really want to hear how I helped torture your fellow comrades in the name of the Dark Lord because I was trying to save my own arse as well as that of my parents?" he asked softly. "Confessing my sins, doesn't change the fact that I am still and always will be, tainted by his name, and the things I've done, Neville." 

He looked over his shoulder at Neville. "Can you live with that? Does it matter that I'll always be Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater? No matter how many times, Potter stands up and testifies on my behalf. The mark is still there, emblazoned on my arm proof positive that I was just as stupid as all the rest to foolishly believe in his insanity." 

Neville met his eyes and said softly, "It won't change the things you've done, or the reasons you did them, but it may help you sleep through the night. It may help you look at yourself in the mirror and not hate what you see. It might help you accept that you did what you had to do to survive, to protect your family. It might help you realize that if you'd really believed what Voldemort thought, you never would have had to be coerced into obeying in order to save your family because you would have willingly done anything he wanted you to. Having the Mark makes you a former Death Eater by technicality, not in your heart like most that followed him." 

Draco swallowed and nodded, meeting Neville's eyes once more. "I don't hate myself," he murmured. "I just don't want to see anyone else I happen to care for walk down the path I chose of my own free will. And make no mistakes, I did choose it, for I could have left everything behind. But the promise of something more, something grander than I had ever known does not make up for the fall and as they say, hindsight is twenty-twenty and I did learn my lesson well." 

Neville frowned slightly, confusion flashing in his eyes. "Do you mean before your family's life was held in Voldemort's hand? Because honestly Draco, I don't see anything you did after being told your family would pay if you didn't as you having a choice." 

Draco rolled over and folded his arms behind his head, looking up at Neville. He swallowed hard then took a deep breath. "No, I mean as I was given my task to dispose... kill Dumbledore. I had a choice. Two of them, actually. Mother pleaded with me not to go to the meeting. And I chose to ignore her. The Dark Lord then requested that task of me and I accepted. He Marked me within minutes of my decision." He shrugged. "Foolish, perhaps, but I made those decisions, knowing that it would please my father and hopefully restore what precious little our name meant at the time." 

Draco frowned and sighed. "Potter definitely knows how to put a lovely spin on the tale, doesn't he?" 

Neville chuckled. "I suppose you could look at it that way, but I happen to agree with him and you to an extent. Yes, it was your choice to go to the meeting, but once you got there your choices were taken away. In your attempt to restore your family name – nothing to be ashamed of I might add – you were given an ultimatum that took your choices away; do as asked or watch your father be killed. Doesn't seem like much of a choice to me. If it had been me in your place, I probably would have done the same thing. Not so much a spin as the truth." 

Draco smirked at Neville and reached up to touch his face then curled his hand around the back of Neville's neck. "Ever the Gryffindor and so optimistic." He ran his fingers along the back of Neville's neck, giving him a genuine smile then pulled him down to him and pressed their mouths together. "Can't wait to unleash you on Mother." 

Neville took another long kiss from Draco before he responded. "So long as your plan involves sleep before we tackle your mother I'm all for it. How do you feel?" he asked. He'd been careful to keep his weight off the other man, knowing he was likely still tender. 

"I feel brilliant, wonderfully languid and relaxed, so sleep it is." Draco grinned and beckoned Neville closer. "We must definitely come up with something that puts Potter and Mother in their places after they've meddled a little too much in our affairs." 

Neville reached over and recorked the oil, then settled himself next to Draco with a contented sigh. "We'll come up with something," he replied, weariness catching up to him now that he had nothing to focus on. "Sleep sounds brilliant just now," he added softly, eyes closed. 

Draco ran his hand along Neville's back, and then wrapped his arms around Neville, sighing softly. He winced slightly as he settled down in the blankets and closed his eyes. "I'd wondered if you had worn yourself out. I shouldn't have woken you when I returned." 

Neville grinned and said softly, "I'm glad you did. Today has been one of the best days I've had, even with the interruptions." 

Draco snorted. "Agreed, and one I'd like to repeat although without the interruptions." 

Neville laughed softly at that, then curled closer to Draco. "Get the lights?" he asked sleepily. 

Draco reached under the pillow and pulled out Neville's wand. He flicked it lazily. "Nox!" Shoving it back under the pillows, he wrapped his arm around Neville once more. "Better?" 

Neville sighed and shifted until his lips made contact which Draco's skin, silently amused at how comfortable Draco was with using his wand. That said a lot about how compatible they were and it made him feel good to know his wand accepted the man he was in love with. "Much," he murmured. "Sleep now?" 

"Rest well, Neville," Draco whispered and pressed a kiss to Neville's temple. He reached down and flicked his fingers at the end of the bed, Summoning the blankets then drew them up over the both of them. Wrapping his arms around Neville once more he sighed and let sleep claim him.

~*~*~

Neville woke first the next morning and snuggled deeper into Draco's warmth. Draco had his arm wrapped around Neville's waist, keeping Neville close, and Neville couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the possessive action. He opened his eyes to be greeted with Draco's face and was pleased to note that the circles around his eyes looked slightly less dark. His smile softened then and he hoped that meant that soon, they would be gone entirely.

He thought back to their conversation the night before and found himself vaguely surprised that it hadn't inspired any dreams on Draco's part. When he'd first begun discussing his nightmares, it had induced more memories in his dreams, although thankfully not as violent as the ones he'd been talking about. Maybe it was because Draco really hadn't _said_ anything about his dreams, just his reasons for thinking as he did. Neville's thoughts were interrupted by a soft, husky voice drawing his attention to the man he was wrapped around. 

Draco smirked at Neville and ran his fingers through Neville's hair once more. "I take it you are always this wriggly in the mornings? Or is it something that you have come up with to drive me insane with?" 

Neville grinned and stole a closed mouthed kiss from his lover. "Just not used to waking up next to something I care for so much," he shot back. "But," he continued, dragging the word out, "I'm certain I could be persuaded to wriggle this way every morning if you like." 

Draco arched a brow at him then pulled Neville closer to him tangling their limbs some more and squeezed him tighter. "Really? And if I said yes to that, would you as well? That I wanted to wake with you wrapped around me every morning, fall asleep with you in my arms each night. Does that sound like something you would like?" he whispered. 

Neville's breath hitched and his eyes widened slightly before a faint blush coloured his cheeks. He wondered if Draco knew how much he wanted that, how much Neville wanted to spend the rest of his days with him. "I'd like that very much," he finally whispered, voice hoarse with longing for it. 

Draco smiled and nodded, reaching between them to take Neville's hand. He took a deep breath and met Neville's gaze. "Then marry me. Not in some circus my mother has created but something quiet with just the two of us. As soon as possible. Today, even, if I can manage it. Somewhere that has to be possible, right?" 

Neville gasped and his entire body went still. "You're serious?" he breathed. "Draco, are you sure? Because I _will not_ let you go under any circumstances if we do this." He wanted Draco to be sure. It was fast, incredibly fast, but he wanted it all the same. He knew with everything in him that Draco was the one for him, had been more than half in love with the other man for years. 

Draco nodded and bit his lip. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it, Neville," he sighed then reached up and ran a hand through Neville's fringe. "If you must know I never asked Parkinson to marry me. That was arranged for me through mother and father's lawyers and a contract. I don't want that with you. I don't want her to interfere in us at all any longer." 

Neville dragged in a deep breath, grabbed his wand and performed quick breath freshening charms on them both, then leaned in to plant his lips on Draco's. The kiss was long and slow, and when he pulled away, Neville smiled softly at Draco and said, "That was a yes, in case you were wondering." 

Draco smirked and chuckled, relieved more than he could believe. "I gathered as much... not that I had any doubts." 

Neville smirked right back before he laughed. "Of course not," he replied, still grinning down at the blonde. "So, we need to figure out where we can do this and go from there. Got any ideas?" 

Draco stared at him. "This is my first willing foray in marriage, let alone gay marriage and you expect me to know where the prime spot to engage in matrimony is?" He ran his hand across his chin and smirked at Neville. "Let me check my day planner and get back to you on that, shall I?" 

Neville laughed. He couldn't help it. He was getting married, bonded, to Draco Malfoy and the best part was that it was Draco who'd proposed. He could hardly wait. "You do that and I'll firecall Harry. I know he and Remus were discussing it, so they'll know where we can go. I'll just tell him we're thinking about it, and we can let him know after it's all over." A wicked gleam entered his eyes before he said, "Or we can have him come play witness without telling what we're doing until he gets there." 

Draco stared at Neville, horrified. "Are you daft? He'll run off and tell Mother for certain. Potter has no sense of decorum nor does he know how to keep a secret. He'll tell Lupin and then it'll be all over the papers within the hour." 

Neville shook his head and dropped a kiss on Draco's chin. "Alright, I'll talk to Remus. _He_ won't say anything, and he'll keep it secret until we say otherwise." He bit his lip for a moment and said, "Do you mind me having Harry stand for me?" 

Draco leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Neville's. "If it makes you happy, then I supposed not. I do reserve the right to hex him though if he utters one word of this to Mother. I feel I've been very restrained thus far regarding his involvement." He smirked at Neville. "For you, I can hold off on that a tad longer so long as he keeps a tight reign on his tongue. His arse is safe so long as Lupin controls him." 

Neville shook his head, a wry smile curving his lips. "I agree. All I ask is that I get to hex him first," he added with a mischievous twitch to his lips. 

Draco chuckled and pulled Neville on top of him, threading his hands into Neville hair and bringing their mouths close together. "I knew there was another good reason I loved you," he murmured. "Besides the bloody fantastic sex." "He pressed his lips to Neville's, slowly sliding his tongue along the seam gently asking for him to open as he ran his hands down the length of Neville's back. 

Neville gave a soft moan of pleasure as he parted his lips for Draco. So good, it felt so very good to be with Draco, the feel of sleep warmed flesh sliding together. "So you only love me because I promise to hex Harry if he spills any more of our secrets and because of the bloody fantastic sex?" he teased lightly when they broke for air, shifting his head slightly so he could nuzzle the smooth skin of Draco's neck. 

Draco hummed and leaned his head to the side, giving Neville more room. "I said another reason, although those are two very good ones." He slid his hands under the blankets and cupped Neville's arse, kneading his flesh gently. "Are you requesting that I extol your very fine virtues?" 

Neville's back arched as he ground himself against Draco. "Not really, but feel free to," he said, voice somewhat hazy. "I take it the plan is to make love, then call Remus?" 

Draco sucked in a breath, groaning as he moved to press against Neville. "That sounds like a brilliant plan to me." He looked up at Neville and cupped his face. "Anytime I can have you pressed up against me like this, feel you sliding against my skin, warm and naked, then I am going to do my damnedest to keep you there as long as possible. No one shall ever take that from me and if they try, Merlin forbid, they had better kill me where I stand, because once I catch them, there won't be anything left for the Aurors to haul off." 

Neville chuckled softly, twisted his legs with Draco's and rolled them both over. "I'm all yours. "Do with me what you will," he murmured, eyes dark with desire. 

15\.   
Draco knelt beside Neville at the hearth and squeezed his hand, taking deep breath. "Go on and put the call through. I can't wait to see the look on Potter's face." He smirked and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Neville's neck. 

Neville grinned and turned his head to look at Draco. "Being sated and planning mischief completely relaxes you, doesn't it?" he teased as he grabbed the Floo powder. 

Draco chuckled. "Doesn't it everyone? Should be the number one item on every medi-witch's approved treatment list." 

Neville grinned as he thought about sharing that particular treatment plan with Hermione, then shook his head and tossed the powder in the fireplace to make his call. They'd talked a bit after enjoying each other and decided that once they figured out where they could legally be married they would call Narcissa to tell Draco had proposed and he had accepted. 

Draco had been certain that she would immediately begin planning the wedding and while she was busy planning, they'd go get married. They could think of no better punishment than depriving her of a big wedding and as neither of them particularly wanted that, their plan of revenge for her meddling had been formed. 

Neville was shaken from his thoughts when Harry 's voice answered in response to his call. 

"Hallo, Nev-" Harry began then stopped as he spied Draco sitting next to Neville ."Is everything thing well?" He cut his eyes to Draco then back to Neville again, smiling weakly. "This isn't about what happened yesterday, is it?" 

Unable to resist a dig at Harry's expense, Neville simply replied, "Maybe. Remus around?" 

Harry ran a hand over the back of his neck, looking down at the hearth and away from Neville. "Er... he is. Somewhere. Why?" He looked up at Neville. "Um... I guess that means you want to speak with him, yeah?" 

"Yeah, Harry, I do. With both of you actually, but Remus mostly." He was probably enjoying watching Harry squirm way too much, but Neville couldn't find it in himself to be sorry. 

Draco leaned forward and looked right at Harry, smiling tightly. "If I were you, Potter, and thankfully I'm not, then I would do what he's asking of you and retrieve the good Professor as quickly as possibly. I recall the man has more reserve in him, despite being a Gryffindor, than you and can hold his tongue. Let's hope that being attached to you hasn't lessened that quality in him." 

Remus entered the Floo, eyeing Malfoy and Neville, placing a reassuring hand on Harry's back. "Is there a problem, Mister Malfoy, Neville?" 

Draco's lips curved up even more. "No, Professor, and pardon the intrusion we have caused..." He paused for a moment, glancing over at Neville then back at the fire. "Fortune favors the bold, Professor, as you well know, and I have a proposition for the two of you..."

~*~*~

Narcissa sat ensconced in her favorite chair in the salon, a book of poetry open on her lap. There was a small satisfied curl to her lips as she read, the words before her reminding her of the passion she'd seen in her son and his lover. Mentally she congratulated herself on a job well done, certain the lack of communication from her son since her last missive meant things were going according to plan. She expected that the next time she saw him she'd be planning another wedding, only this one would make her son happy as well as restore their name.

Draco hit the Apparition point at Wiltshire hard, making certain the crack resounded through the wards, the grounds and the Manor. He dissolved the glamour and ran his fingers through his hair, tossing the long strands here and there before pasting a sneer on to his face and stomping up the grass toward the wide bay windows of his Mother's salon. He knew she would be sitting there, with a book and her tea, content in her machinations, probably already re-planning his wedding to Neville without him. 

That thought alone pulled the sneer into a snarl, and he'd thought he wouldn't be able to keep this from her. No, those little manipulations of him and Neville must be stopped, immediately. His mind set straightened out, Draco continued his trek toward the Manor. 

Narcissa looked up sharply at the loud crack and wondered who that could be. Lucius was away on business and she didn't expect to see her son for at least another three days. She froze in shock at the sight of Draco stalking toward with house and gasped as the door slammed open and Draco walked in, snarl on his lips. Her hands rose as she took in the look of him, bags under his eyes and anger clear in his face. What in Salazar's name had happened? 

Rising from her chair she set the book down and moved swiftly out into the hallway. "Draco? Darling, are you quite all right?" 

Draco shook his head, not saying anything for a moment. "Does it appear as if I am all right, Mother?" he growled, reigning in his voice to keep it low and kept walking past her toward the foyer and the staircase. _Let her digest that for a bit_ , he thought, trying to hurry, but not lose or drive her off, not just yet anyway. 

Narcissa blinked, stunned, unable to comprehend what could have possibly gone wrong. There was no doubt something had; she simply couldn't fathom what it could be. The sound of footsteps made her aware that Draco was still walking away and she moved forward instinctively, catching at his arm. "Darling, please," she implored. "What…" She cleared her throat and tried again. "Tell me what happened. I don't understand why you're here and obviously upset." 

Draco looked down at her fingers, arching a brow at her. He bit back the force of his words; after all, this was his mother regardless of the facts that both she and Potter had consistently meddled in his affairs. "Do you mean to say that you don't know already? I would have thought for certain that _Potter_ would have told you everything," he spat, and reminded himself to call Neville by his surname. "Longbottom and I had a spat, if that is indeed what you call it when two men disagree." 

Narcissa's jaw dropped, her hand falling away from Draco's arm. "A spat? But… Draco, all couples have disagreements. Surely this can be…" 

Draco snorted and tugged his arm out of her fingers. "Worked out? I don't bloody think so. Longbottom is refreshingly honest, and yet, while he doesn't mind my mistakes, or the manipulations done during that time, he can not get past the fact that this entire situation was a farce initiated by the two of you." He shook his head and took a step away from her. "Leave it be, Mother. I'm tired and wish to be alone," he sighed and took the stairs two at a time to the second floor. 

Narcissa watched him go with something akin to horror sliding across her features. Had she in fact made things worse instead of better? Whirling quickly around, she headed for the salon and closed the door, tossing some powder into the floo and calling for Mr. Potter. Perhaps he would have a clearer idea of what had happened. When last they'd spoken Potter had told her that the two seemed happy. "Harry," she called sharply once more. "I'd like a word if you please." 

Remus heard the nearly shrill voice calling through the Floo and pointed a finger at Harry. "Do not move from this room while I answer that. Finish packing for us." He left the bedroom, closing the door behind him and settled himself as he made his way to the sitting room. 

Clearing his throat, Remus knelt down on the hearth and placed his head in the fire. "Mrs Malfoy. Harry is unavailable at this time. Might I be of some assistance?" 

"Unavailable?" Narcissa repeated. This was getting out of hand and it was simply unacceptable. "I need to speak with him. Do you know where he is?" She caught herself and took a deep breath. "My apologies, Mr. Lupin. There is a matter of some urgency that I must discuss with Harry. When will he be available?" 

Remus sighed, looking down at the hearth and repeating the words he and Draco had orchestrated earlier that afternoon. "I'm afraid I don't know when he will be back." He looked back up at her and finished laying the trap. "I'm sorry I can not be of more use to you, Mrs Malfoy. After Neville forcefully Apparated him out of the house, I've not seen Harry except the one time when he reappeared here. He explained what happened between Neville, Mr Malfoy, and himself, and then left once again to see if he could make reparations." 

"Forcefully Apparated…" Narcissa breathed, a cold panic beginning to claw through her body. _No. I must remain calm. There has to be a way to find out what happened, to put things the way they were meant._ "Thank you Mr. Lupin. Could you please ask Harry to contact me when he returns?" 

Remus nodded. "I'll tell him as soon as I see him. I do hope everything is all right." 

Narcissa nodded slowly, mind spinning and forced as smile. "Thank you," she repeated absently and took her head from the Floo. She took more powder from the jar and dropped it into the fire and called Neville. For long minutes there was no answer and just as she was about to give up, she heard his voice. He was obviously near the Floo, but was not looking into it. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but I'd rather not speak to you at this moment. I'm certain you meant well, however, I despise having my emotions toyed with. For you and Harry to push Draco at me when I was not his desire…"Neville sighed. He reminded himself that she had brought this on herself, and that neither he nor Draco wanted either her or Harry to meddle in their lives again. But he didn't think he could look at her and do this… he was far too gleeful about getting bonded. "Harry can explain how I feel; I'm surprised he hasn't come to you immediately after I kicked him out." 

Narcissa gasped, the rest of what Lupin had told her finally registering in her brain. Left once again to see if he could make reparations… Dear Salazar what had they done? "Master Longbottom – Neville – my son does indeed wish to be with you. More than he wished to be tied to Pansy. I apologize for my interference, however… " 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but I can't accept that. He walked away from me once before, did you know? He told me then it couldn't happen, and later – I presume after you and Harry decided to plan our lives for us – he changed his mind. How can I trust that he truly wishes to be with me when the only reason he returned was because you pushed him to do so?" It was harder than Neville thought it would be to trick her this way. From the sound of her voice she was honestly upset, but he'd given his word to his lover and he meant to keep it. Perhaps after the wedding they could explain what they'd done and why. "I apologise Mrs. Malfoy, but I do have several things to do today. Thank you for calling," he added before he doused his fire. 

Narcissa gasped as the light of the floo went dead. He'd closed the connection! Could he truly be that upset that she'd attempted to… she sighed. Of course he could, he was a Gryffindor. She wanted what was best for her son and she was convinced Neville Longbottom was it. Somehow she had to get the two of them together. She sat on her knees for long minutes before the fire before she finally stood; resolve straightening her spine and her eyes going cold. She would make Draco tell her exactly what happened, and then she would think of some way for Draco to convince Neville that he cared for him. 

Draco made it to his room, slammed the door behind him, and leaned against the heavy wood, barely holding in the laughter. He knew he shouldn't have spoken to his mother that way but it couldn't be helped. He knew she meant well but something must be done about the way she had manipulated them both. Sighing, he pushed off the door, he padded to his armoire, packing a trunk all on his own. 

Draco swore Tippy to silence as she tried to help him, and allowed her to lay out his clothes to silence her pleas then finished tossing in the items he needed. He then shrunk the trunk down, depositing it into the trousers he intended to wear. He turned to his door, warding it for sound and then locking it as he padded to his en-suite. 

As he stripped he could hear the Floos flaring to life through the chimneys and grinned as he stepped into the stall. Quickly showering and towelling off, Draco exited the bathroom and dressed, checking to make certain he'd given Narcissa enough time to make her Floo calls and to begin panicking. 

He bent at his desk, scrolling her a note on his stationary, knowing he'd come to him when she didn't get any answers. 

_Mother,_

_As I know you are now either extremely upset or maddeningly determined, I still do not wish to speak about what happened with Longbottom. Do not pester Longbottom or Tippy. I am leaving for Severus's and do not want to be disturbed._

_Please allow me this time to think about what has occurred. That is all I am asking of you. I do not need you to fix this for me._

_Draco_

Nodding at the missive, he then looked about the room once more, making certain that he had everything he needed and quietly crept out on to his balcony. He stripped some of the spells from his door then Apparated to the meeting place. 

16\.   
Narcissa tracked Draco to Spinners End, and when she opened the door to the ramshackle house, she knew that Draco was already gone. She bit her lip, holding back the tears as she looked around at the tatty furnishing for some sign of Draco's whereabouts. Nothing appeared to be disturbed and she shook her head, clenching her fists at her sides in frustration.

Lucius entered the house, looking around and wrinkling his nose in disgust. "I gather no one is here, either." He sniffed and brushed imagined dust from his robes, then stepped closer to her, wrapping his hands around her shoulders. He rubbed his palms along her arms and sighed. "Cissa...pet, just let the boy be. He obviously doesn't want to be found. Neither of them do, and Apparating all over the bloody countryside is accomplishing nothing."

Turning and leaning against Lucius, Narcissa closed her eyes. "I... I can't leave the situation like this. He needs to know, _Neville_ needs to know that I only wanted what was best for Draco. I just wanted Draco to be happy. I..." She trailed off as the bookcase hiding the stairs to the second floor slid back.

Narcissa and Lucius looked up as an owl flew down the staircase. The bird coasted just over Lucius's head, dropped a tiny vial and sailed out the door without stopping. Narcissa deftly caught the bottle, gasping at the silvery fluid swirling inside.

Lucius arched a brow and glanced around the room again then nodded toward the tiny kitchen. In the far corner on a small pedestal was a large black bowl with silver runes embedded around the rim. He grunted as Narcissa grabbed his arm and dragged him across the room then pulled him into the shimmering platinum pool.

Lucius looked around the new room with a critical eye then turned to Narcissa. "Where are ..."

"Shhh..." Narcissa cut across Lucius's question as Neville and Harry entered the room, followed by Remus and Draco. She ran over to Draco, placing a hand upon his cheek. "Oh, darling, look at what I've done to him..."

Lucius studied Draco then smirked as Draco moved away from Narcissa and wrapped an arm around Neville. Neville repeated Narcissa's caress then pressed his mouth to Draco's. "I think he'll recover, Cissa." He looked around the room again and asked, "I feel as if we've been here before..."

Another man arrived, carrying several documents and Draco and Neville broke their embrace. "Ah, Minister Pasker. _Dank U_. We appreciate you taking the time from your busy schedule."

Pasker smiled and nodded. " _Graag gedaan_ , Mr Malfoy. Shall we began?"

Draco nodded and took Neville's hand. Harry and Remus flanked Draco and Neville as Pasker began to speak.

Narcissa gasped and stared at Draco and Neville, the simple words of a Muggle civil union ceremony falling from Pasker's lips.

Lucius shook his head as he watched, moving to lay a hand on Narcissa's shoulder and then he finally pulled her into his embrace when Pasker finished his speech. Harry and Remus shook Neville and Draco's hand before leaning down to sign the document Pakser laid out on the table.

Lucius snapped his fingers, startling Narcissa and she turned from the scene of Draco and Neville's nuptials. "The estate in Amsterdam." He smiled at Narcissa and drew her in his arms. "Well, my dear, how does it feel to be outmaneuvered?"

Narcissa looked up at Lucius then back at the scene, watching as Pasker congratulated the two men then walked out of the room. Harry embraced Neville then shook hands with Draco. Neville took Harry's place and pulled Draco into his arms, bowing his head and pressing his mouth to Draco's. Draco's arms wrapped around Neville, holding him closed as he returned the kiss. 

She sighed and turned away from the pair, smiling up at Lucius. "Outmaneuvered? Lucius, darling, Draco ended up exactly where I planned."

The End


End file.
